


Petite Mort

by Phytine (Taouret)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Albus Dumbledore, En vrai c'est drôle mais c'est d4rk, Et pour moi les méchants ils gagnent, J'aime les méchants soyez prévenus, Je bash beaucoup trop les anglais mais j'ai une excuse je suis française, Je n'ai fait cette fic que pour habiller Gellert en femme soyez prevenus, Je trouve la stratégie des ministères de la magie contre Grindelwald particulièrement peu inspirée, La Belladone c'est mon kink, M/M, Mais en vrai c'est sérieux hein..., Même si là ce sera plus compliqué, Sassy Gellert Grindelwald, Travers est mon souffre-douleur, Vinda roule moi-dessus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taouret/pseuds/Phytine
Summary: En digne représentant du Ministère de la Magie, Travers avait fait une énorme bourde. Du genre qui allait lui couter sa carrière, voire sa vie. A force d’être plus que suspicieux envers Dumbledore, il finit par le pousser dans les bras de l’ennemi – ou plutôt dans son parterre de Digitales mais c’est un détail.Et c’est ainsi que le duo entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald reprit du service. Le monde peut trembler...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !   
> A base je comptais écrire cette histoire en anglais parce que c'est plus facile pour appâter le poisson. Mais soyons honnête, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise pour écrire des tartines dans cette langue donc mes amis francophones, vous serez les seuls à pouvoir profiter de ce chef-d'oeuvre (et je pèse évidemment mes mots).   
> Sinon, cette histoire va featurer (ce franglais de l'amour) un dark Dumbledore parce que soyons honnête, j'en voudrais toute ma vie à Aberforth pour avoir empêché la formation de ce qui aurait été sans aucun doute le meilleur duo de bad bitches de tous les temps. Et puis franchement, conquérir le monde, c'est bien mieux que de s'occuper de sa soeur. Sorry not sorry. (<\- soyez heureux que je n'aurai sans doute jamais à sauver le monde) 
> 
> Sinon, petites précisions avant de commencer :  
> \- Leta n'est pas morte dans cette version. Parce que.   
> \- Credence n'est pas un Dumbledore mais un descendant de Serpentard. Déjà parce que je n'arrive pas à l'intégrer de manière plausible sinon et puis j'aime bien l'idée que Nagini ait rencontré un ancêtre de Voldy et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est restée avec lui. Oui, c'est la vidéo review du JDG qui m'a vendu ce concept et depuis, je l'aime. Et je l'appelle Credence et non pas Croyance par habitude. Deal with it, bros.   
> \- S'il y a des morts, sachez que ce ne sera ni Dumby, ni Grindy. Don't touch my bad babies.  
> \- J'ai un humour nul. Et mes jeux de mots sont pourris. Considérez-vous comme prévenus.   
> \- Le prologue est un flash-forward. Je préviens, on ne sait jamais. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Travers aimait les femmes. C’était ce qu’il se disait à chaque fois qu’il s’apprêtait à tromper son épouse. Celle-ci avait depuis longtemps arrêté d’essayer de justifier son comportement dont la dignité était fort discutable et avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Très clairement, l’homme à la tête du département anti-crime magique n’était pas le sorcier le plus moral que l’on pouvait trouver. Néanmoins, il avait un petit talent lorsqu’il s’agissait de couvrir ses bavures aux yeux de la population : c’était une qualité nécessaire à quiconque visait le poste de Ministre de la Magie, après tout.

Mais toujours est-il que, par ce soir de janvier, alors qu’il se trouvait à une réception dont l’objectif était de rassurer ses partisans (dont la confiance s’était un peu érodée ces derniers mois), il avait trouvé sa cible. Et ça, alors que sa femme était en train de discuter à quelques pas de lui. Lorsqu’elle remarqua à qui il envoyait des regards appuyés, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à l’oublier pour le reste de la soirée.

Avec quelques questions placées subtilement, il avait appris qu’elle se prénommait Gunda et qu’elle était la nièce par alliance d’un de l’administration du Ministre. Elle avait fui l’Allemagne et la guerre qui faisait rage là-bas, aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers. Toutefois, ce n’était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Travers. Après tout, il n’avait pas l’intention de passer le reste de la soirée à lui faire la conversation.

Il y avait bon nombre de femmes dans la pièce et de fort jolies, mais Gunda dénotait tout de même. Il ne savait pas si cette étrange aura qu’elle dégageait n’était perceptible que par lui, mais toujours est-il qu’elle était bien présente. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, sa peau n’avait pas de défauts — ou bien son maquillage était très bien fait. Ses cheveux blonds et souples lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Il avait croisé son regard qui révélait des yeux noirs : une intelligence particulière y brillait. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui rappelait quelque chose, quelqu’un, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Toutefois, Travers ne s’attarda pas plus que ça sur ce sentiment : si elle était très grande, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir un corps fort bien proportionné qui était d’autant plus mis en valeur dans sa robe de soie vert sombre. D’habitude, il appréciait les femmes plus petites que lui, mais il ferait bien une exception pour cette fois. Le tout était maintenant de ferrer le poisson pour l’enfermer dans sa nasse. Il avait confiance en ses capacités de séduction : ça ne serait sans doute pas si compliqué, surtout avec le prestige lié à sa fonction.

Lorsqu’il alla à sa rencontre, elle le regarda d’un air amical, comme heureuse de ne plus être toute seule, perdue au milieu de ces visages inconnus :

«  Je n’ai encore jamais eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle…

– Gunda. Le plaisir est partagé, assura-t-elle en acceptant sa poignée de main fermement. Je dois bien avouer que c’est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle compagnie. Le cercle des sorciers britanniques ne m’est pas aussi familier que je le voudrais…  »

Elle avait un accent dur, appuyant certaines syllabes qui ne l’étaient pas habituellement, mais son sourire était de miel. Une jeune femme de la bonne société et qui semblait avoir de l’assurance, que pouvait-il demander de plus  ? 

«  J’espère que ce petit aperçu est à votre goût. Enfin, je manque à toutes mes manières, je suis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Travers, j’ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes un des hommes qui donne la chasse à Grindelwald et Dumbledore, n’est-ce pas  ?  »

Travers ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être satisfait de la célébrité qu’il gagnait grâce à la traque des deux sorciers les plus recherchés du monde magique. Cependant, c’était un moyen de nier la vérité qui le rongeait : il n’était pas près de les attraper et le « changement de camp » du professeur de Poudlard n’avait que rendu les choses plus difficiles. Faire tomber le pire mage noir du temps était déjà un sacré défi, mais lorsqu’il avait maintenant avec lui un sorcier reconnu mondialement pour sa puissance et ses compétences, cela devenait mission impossible. Mais ça, tous les gouvernements se gardaient bien de le révéler à leurs populations.

Néanmoins, il repressa bien vite toute cette réflexion.

«  Oui, c’est bien moi, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Il faut être bien courageux pour faire un métier tel que le vôtre. Votre femme doit se faire du souci pour vous.

- Il faut bien que quelqu’un se dévoue et puis elle a l’habitude. Arrêter ces criminels est une priorité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle : ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’un de leurs partisans ait pu s’infiltrer ici.

- Je l’espère, Monsieur Travers, je l’espère…  »

Torquil n’avait toutefois pas envie de s’aventurer sur ce sujet : il était particulièrement sensible et il ne voulait pas montrer son impuissance. C’est pour cela qu’il dévia quelque peu la conversation :

« Appréciez-vous la vie ici, Mademoiselle  ? Vivez-vous avec vos parents  ? Ou alors dans votre future belle-famille  ? J’imagine qu’une jeune femme telle que vous doit avoir de nombreux plans d’avenir…  »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu’une expression narquoise se peignit sur le visage de Gunda. Elle gloussa avec amusement :

«  Oh, Monsieur… Vous manquez de subtilité, vous savez… Je n’ai pas de fiancé et mes parents sont bien loin. Je suis venue avec mon oncle. Lui et sa femme ont eu la bienveillance de m’héberger le temps que mes affaires soient réglées.

- Vous comptez rentrer en Allemagne  ? s’étonna Torquil en ignorant délibérément le fait que la blonde avait vu clair dans son jeu. Le temps y est pourtant à l’orage… Il serait peut-être plus prudent pour vous de rester en Angleterre.

- Oh, je le sais bien. Mais mon pays m’appelle : je me suis déjà absentée trop longtemps. Demain, je serai partie.  »

Elle n’était donc pas, contrairement à ce qu’il avait entendu, une sorcière fuyant les conflits. Ce n’était pas banal. Mais de toute façon, plus il lui parlait, moins il avait l’impression qu’elle l’était.

«  Vous n’êtes donc pas une réfugiée  ?

– Moi  ? Je suis une enfant de la guerre, Monsieur. J’ai parfois l’impression que depuis que je suis née, elle se rappelle à moi. Peu importe, où je vais, je crois bien qu’elle me poursuit. La réalité du monde est terrible et, puisque j’ai appris que je ne pouvais pas me cacher, je préfère l’affronter.  »

Ses mots furent accueillis par un instant de silence que Gunda finit par rompre :

«  Mais ne parlons pas de choses tristes : cette soirée est tournée vers la fête, après tout. Et je dois bien avouer que je serais ravie, avant de partir, d’en apprendre plus sur… les sorciers anglais.  »

Travers ne pouvait pas le nier : la demoiselle n’avait pas froid aux yeux.

 

L’endroit dans lequel il avait emmené Gunda était plutôt _cosy_. C’était une sorte de garçonnière qu’il gardait discrète. Encore une fois, l’infidélité n’était pas la chose la plus morale et la plus acceptée dans la société. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensif. Mais pour Travers, qui avait épousé sa femme plus par sens du devoir qu’autre chose, c’était bien dommage.

«  Un verre  ? proposa l’anglais en se servant un fond d’alcool.

- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda la jeune femme en lui prenant la boisson des mains et en la mettant à la lumière.  »

Travers fut quelque peu décontenancé par ce comportement, mais ne s’en formalisa pas. Il haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

«  Du Whiskey Pur Feu.

- Hum… non merci, alors… Boire de l’alcool fort me donne de terribles migraines.  »

Elle lui rendit son verre et partit s’asseoir sur le lit qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle croisa ses doigts sous son menton et le regarda d’un œil interrogateur tandis qu’il sirotait sa boisson. La soirée avait été quand même assez monotone et il espérait que la fin serait plus… intéressante.

«  Je dois bien avouer que je n’ai jamais été douée en jardinage. Je me débrouille raisonnablement avec les potions les plus complexes, mais alors la botanique… Je suis très loin d’être une lumière. Par chance, une de mes amies cultive une roseraie chez moi avec quelques petits bonus, donc je peux en profiter de temps en temps.  »

Travers se demandait bien pourquoi elle racontait ça à ce moment précis. Était-ce vraiment l’occasion idéale pour parler fleurs et autres affaires féminines sans importance  ? Même à Poudlard, de toute façon, il n’avait jamais compris l’intérêt de passer son temps dans des serres pour rempoter telle ou telle plante.

«  Vous avez déjà mangé de la Belladone  ? l’interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

– Pardon  ? Bien sûr que non !

- Eh bien, j’imagine qu’il faut une première fois à tout  !  »

Alors qu’il allait répondre qu’il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler et qu’elle devenait quand même un peu inquiétante, il eut un léger vertige.

«  Qu’est-ce que… bredouilla Travers en fermant les yeux et en les rouvrant frénétiquement.  »

Sa vision devenait floue. Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais tomba à genoux, vomissant dans le mouvement. Pendant ce temps, Gunda était tranquillement assise sur le bout du lit. Il remarqua tant bien que mal qu’elle avait quelque chose dans les mains : sa baguette. Quand l’avait-elle prise ? Pourquoi ne l’aidait-elle pas ? Puis soudain, la réalisation se fit dans son esprit : elle avait mis quelque chose dans son verre.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la jeune femme pour se lever. Elle s’accroupit devant lui et lui releva le menton du bout des doigts. Quoi qu’elle ait peu pu lui administrer par la ruse, cela devait le faire halluciner. En effet, un des iris de Gunda était devenu d’un gris très clair.

«  Torquil Travers, vous êtes définitivement un imbécile. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que me débarrasser de vous serait si simple… Vraiment, vous, les Anglais, avez un problème lorsqu’il s’agit de votre île : vous semblez avoir l’impression que c’est une sorte de sanctuaire dans lequel vous êtes inattaquable. Ce n’est pas le cas, je vous l’assure.  »

Lorsqu’il essaya d’articuler quelque chose, il ne fit que rendre le peu qu’il lui restait dans l’estomac, le tout mélangé avec du sang. Gunda s’écarta au dernier moment pour éviter de tacher ses vêtements. Sa situation était peu enviable. Il réalisa soudain, confusément, qu’il allait mourir. Il allait mourir dans une garçonnière qui paraissait soudain bien miteuse, en compagnie d’une étrangère qui paraissait de plus en plus masculine avec les minutes. Des convulsions commençaient à le prendre.

«  S’il-vous-plaît, faites un peu attention. Vinda ne va pas apprécier si vous vomissez sur la robe qu’elle m’a prêtée. 

– Qui… qui es-tu  ? parvint-il à lâcher.

- Vous n’avez aucune petite idée  ? Vous êtes sans aucun doute encore plus bête que je ne le pensais… Et dire que vous avez pensé pouvoir un jour nous attraper… Vous vous surestimez grandement. Enfin, c’était la dernière fois. Bonne nuit, Torquil. Nous nous reverrons en Enfer… ou peut-être pas. »

Et c’est ainsi que mourut celui dont l’ambition, toute sa vie durant, avait été d’obtenir la place de Ministre de la Magie. Lorsque le lendemain, il fut découvert par sa femme qui trouvait que c’était un petit peu exagéré de ne pas rentrer, elle trouva une petite carte juste à côté de la bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. Il était inscrit sur celle-ci : _Avec mes hommages, Gellert Grindelwald. P.S. : Madame Travers, ne pleurez pas, vous méritez bien mieux qu’un homme avec si peu de considération pour votre personne._

Elle ne sut vraiment pas ce qui la surprit le plus dans cette histoire : que Grindelwald se soit métamorphosé en femme pour séduire son mari, ou bien qu’il lui donne son expertise dans le domaine conjugal.  


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Moi en tout cas, oui !  
> Enfin bref, je vous poste le chapitre 1. Je pense que ça se sent, mais à la base, ça devait être le prologue, avant que je décide du contraire, c'est pour ça que c'est un peu court.   
> Sinon, n'oubliez pas, c'est de l'Alternative Universe et je m'amuse plus qu'autre chose ! Que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais été fan du scénario d'HP, et encore moins de FB... "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?!" me direz-vous ? Eh bien je suis là pour les bad bitches, mes biquets ! Notamment Vinda ! Ah je suis désolée, mais en trois minutes d'écran, elle a volé mon coeur et je la ship avec Queenie because pastel-goth tmtc. Donc, ne soyez pas surpris si vous croisez dans cette fic un peu de RoseGold (non mais ce nom de ship jpp) !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

«  Albus Dumbledore, grinça Travers en remarquant l’homme qui descendait d’un pas mesuré les marches qui conduisaient à la scène où Grindelwald avait fait son discours.  »

Le professeur embrassa du regard l’assemblée. Les Aurors britanniques, Thésée et Leta en tête, qui avaient sans doute décidé d’étendre leur influence au continent (ils rendaient fières leurs ancêtres anglais), paraissaient très surpris de le voir. Sans doute parce qu’aux dernières nouvelles, il était surveillé _et_ interdit de voyage.

Cependant, ils étaient loin d’être les seuls à être étonnés : Newt et son amie américaine n’avaient pas l’air de comprendre ce qu’il faisait là. Les deux autres personnes présentes, une jeune femme asiatique ainsi qu’un Moldus, avaient l’air perdu : ce n’était pas surprenant, ils venaient de voir disparaître une personne qui leur était chère à l’intérieur d’un cercle de flammes.

Mais Albus devait bien l’avouer, ce qui attirait le plus son attention — plus que l’Auror aux commandes qui avait pris une tête rouge fort seyante — c’était bien l’homme qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il avait bien changé depuis ses seize ans. Il avait évidemment vieilli, ses cheveux devenus blancs (et coiffé d’une manière qui rendait le professeur perplexe), mais il avait toujours ses mêmes yeux vairons qu’Albus pouvait apercevoir d’où il était. Le plus grand mage noir de cette époque parut désarçonné pendant un instant, mais il reprit bien vite un visage neutre, attendant sans doute son premier mouvement.

Et celui ne fut sans doute pas celui auquel Gellert pensait.

«  Monsieur le chef du département anti-crime magique… il semblerait que vous n’ayez pas écouté mes conseils… lança le Dumbledore en se tournant vers Travers et ignorant Grindelwald. C’est bien malheureux, cela a provoqué des morts inutiles.

- Venant de celui qui va à l’encontre des lois, je pense que c’est ironique. N’aviez-vous pas été interdit de sortie du territoire britannique, Dumbledore  ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu’un se dévoue pour régler cette situation, répondit son interlocuteur en ignorant le côté alarmant de sa position, puisqu’il semblerait que le ministère n’en soit pas capable. D’ailleurs, je suis curieux : depuis quand la France laisse l’Angleterre faire de l’ingérence sur son propre territoire…

\- Cessez donc ces simagrées ! J’avais raison : vous êtes allié avec _lui_   !

- Absolument pas. En vérité, je suis venu pour ramener mes anciens élèves sains et saufs : ils n’ont pas à subir les conséquences de vos méthodes à l’efficacité… douteuse. Je n’ai pas l’intention de prendre part à un affrontement.

- Vraiment, Albus  ? s’étonna faussement Gellert qui trouvait sans doute qu’on ne lui portait pas assez attention. Tu ne veux pas me combattre  ? Je suis surpris, moi qui aurais pensé que tu serais impatient de me faire face. Un petit souci technique qui t’en empêcherait  ? Tu as perdu ta baguette ? »

On pouvait dire ce qu’on voulait du mage noir, il savait taper exactement là où cela ferait le plus mal. Mais après tout, c’était naturel : personne ne connaissait aussi bien Albus que Gellert. Il fallait cependant noter que l’inverse était vrai également.

Comprenant bien que Grindelwald ne le laisserait pas partir sans au moins, un peu, se confronter à lui, Dumbledore se retourna. Il avait envie de dire, de faire tellement de choses (dont la plupart étaient d’une nature plutôt contradictoire). Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : il n’était psychologiquement pas prêt. Et il ne pensait pas qu’il le serait un jour.

Néanmoins, Albus garda parfaitement son calme et lança :

« En plus de vingt ans, ton humour n’a pas changé, Gellert. Et je ne peux pas dire qu’il m’amuse.

- Tu dis ça, mais je me souviens d’un temps où tu l’appréciais beaucoup.

- Les années m’ont montré sa nature épouvantable, j’imagine.

- J’en suis fort peiné.

- Je n’en doute pas. »

N’importe qui d’un peu attentif aurait remarqué que sous cette conversation des plus civiles, se cachaient de nombreux non-dits ainsi qu’une tension à couper au couteau. C’était un dialogue de théâtre qu’ils servaient un public qui n’était, en majorité, pas dupe.

Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, Travers l’était.

Ce n’était pas tant que l’Auror en chef manquait d’intelligence, après tout, il lui en avait fallu pour accéder à ce poste. C’était plutôt qu’il était facilement aveuglé par ses convictions. Et en ce moment, elles se résumaient à : «  Grindelwald est une menace terroriste et Dumbledore est un de ses alliés secrets dont le but est de s’infiltrer dans le ministère afin de pouvoir le soutenir.  » Ce qui n’était pas vraiment étonnant, sachant que le professeur de Poudlard n’avait rien fait pour vraiment lui dire le contraire. Affirmer qu’ils avaient été « plus proches que des frères » n’était pas la meilleure des stratégies.

«  Cessez votre petit jeu, Dumbledore. Nous savons tous très bien que vous êtes alliés ! C’est bien pour ça que vous avez envoyé le jeune Scamander  ! Pour qu’il amène le garçon Lestrange ici  !

- Je vous assure que ce n’est pas le cas, rétorqua calmement l’objet de toutes les suspicions. Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux partir. Je suis sûr qu’il n’y a pas d’utilité à sacrifier des vies supplémentaires. Cela ne remplirait aucun but.  »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Travers pour pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, qui avait très envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce comportement qui n’apportait que des ennuis, présenta ses mains en signe d’apaisement. Les menottes argentées à ses poignets luirent un peu à la lumière. L’œil de Grindelwald en capta l’éclat et il haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

«  Ne faites plus geste  ! “Sans but” vous dites  ? Nous serions tous heureux de donner notre vie si c’est pour défaire un plus grand mal ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu : vous voulez empêcher l’arrestation de votre… _ami_ , cracha-t-il. Je vais vous ramener au ministère et vous pouvez déjà vous préparer à prendre vos quartiers à Azkaban  ! Peu importe les amis influents que vous avez, vous ne trouverez pas d’échappatoire cette fois-ci.  »

À partir de cet instant, tout s’accéléra. Les Aurors sous la houlette de Travers attaquèrent, malgré leur crainte de se confronter à celui qui était connu pour sa puissance et avait été, pour certains, leur professeur à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer que les apparences étaient contre lui et lorsque l’on n’avait pas d’idées claires, mieux valait suivre celles des autres. C’était une solution qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Newt ne savait pas pour qui prendre parti. Les choses étaient trop confuses. Mais par chance, Dumbledore ne l’avait pas attendu et avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour se défendre, malgré son intention de désescalader la situation qui ne pouvait qu’être avantageuse pour Grindelwald. Décidément, tout le monde avait décidé de faciliter les choses à ce dernier. C’était bien sa veine.

Mais alors qu’un sort allait frapper Albus dans le dos pour l’immobiliser, tout sembla se figer autour de lui.

«  Non  ! cria par réflexe quelqu’un, juste avant qu’il ne sente une main derrière sa nuque et un tiraillement au niveau du nombril caractéristique d’une tentative de transplaner.  » 

 

∞

 

Vinda Rosier était une femme pragmatique. Enfin, elle se plaisait tout du moins à se dire qu’elle l’était. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que même elle fut plutôt désarçonnée lorsque le maître de Nurmengard transplana sans aucune grâce et s’écrasa dans la confusion la plus totale sur un parterre de fleurs violettes. Avec nulle autre personne qu’Albus Dumbledore pour compagnie.

Mais Vinda était aussi une femme d’action. C’est pour ça qu’elle prit la décision qui lui semblait la meilleure sur le moment : un _Confundo_ frappa sans attendre le sorcier anglais qui cessa de bouger, assommé après avoir visiblement été transplané sans préparation ni accord.

Grindelwald en profita pour se relever, épousseter ses vêtements et déclarer :

« Tout le monde est bien arrivé ?

\- Oui, oui… Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre… J’ai fait attendre Mademoiselle Goldstein et le jeune Credence dans le petit salon du deuxième étage…  »

Mais Vinda n’était pas à ces questions. Elle fixait de manière très insistante l’homme qui était toujours effondré sur le sol, écrasant sans aucun remords les plantes qu’elle avait amoureusement fait pousser. Un homme sans manières, un malotru. Est-ce qu’elle venait piétiner les platebandes de Poudlard, elle ?

« Oui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a  ?

\- Suis-je en train de rêver ou bien Albus Dumbledore est actuellement inconscient, à notre merci, en plein milieu de mon jardin  ? articula Vinda, puisqu’elle avait bien du mal à y croire.  »

Gellert la regarda comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus stupide du monde et répondit :

«  Évidemment que oui. D’ailleurs, je te félicite pour ta vivacité : de cette manière, les longues discussions fâcheuses vont attendre qu’il se réveille dans une cellule.

- Que s’est-il passé  ?

- Notre cher ami Travers a voulu l’arrêter pour l’envoyer à Azkaban. Une décision d’une stupidité remarquable. Même pour lui.  »

Vinda leva les yeux au ciel en une expression qui signifiait très clairement : « ah, les anglais… » Mais elle passa vite à quelque chose de plus important, de plus intrigant :

«  Et vous l’avez sauvé  ?  »

La réponse la plus honnête qu’aurait pu donner Grindelwald aurait été : «  Je sais pas. J’ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils l’envoient à Azkaban à cause de moi. Non, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir rendre sa vie misérable, d’accord  ?  » Mais il s’agissait du plus grand mage noir de son temps, un politicien hors pair qui avait pour habitude de dire que les Moldus n’étaient pas «  inférieurs  », seulement «  d’une valeur différente  ». En bref : un homme tout en _subtilité_. C’est pour ça qu’il répondit :

«  Quitte à ne pas pouvoir le combattre, autant qu’il soit dans notre camp, non ? Fais-moi confiance, Vinda : il joindra notre cause. Après tout, il est le premier à avoir proposé qu’on se batte pour elle, _pour le plus grand Bien_... 

- Je vois… Je vais faire les préparatifs nécessaires pour l’accueillir dans les geôles. Par contre, monsieur  ?

\- Oui  ?

- Je crois que vous devriez vraiment le sortir de mon plan de Digitales. Ce serait dommage qu’il meure par empoisonnement avant que vous ayez pu faire ce que vous vouliez de lui…  »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un kudos, bref faites un petit coucou, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Grindelwald, diplomate de haute volée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Me voici de retour assez rapidement pour ce chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Sachez que la partie du dialogue où ils parlent d'Aberforth fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai écrit cette fanfic ! XD  
> Encore une fois, oubliez pas, c'est mi-sérieux, mi-humour. Alors forcément, hein, c'est pas du Character Studie.   
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine !

Albus Dumbledore n’était pas du genre à boire plus que de raison. Déjà, sa boisson préférée était sans aucun doute le thé et, même s’il en buvait des quantités qui ne pouvaient être considérées comme normales, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui donnait des gueules de bois. Il en avait eu une lorsqu’il avait dix-huit ans, et après cela, il en avait déduit que ce n’était pas pour lui : noyer ses malheurs dans l’alcool n’était qu’une solution très éphémère et qui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Pourtant, c’était bien dans un état semblable que le sorcier s’était réveillé, ses souvenirs confus. Par chance (ou par malheur), il avait vite repris ses esprits. Sans doute que les chaînes à ses poignets ainsi que la pierre dure et froide sous son postérieur avaient aidé. Dans quels problèmes ne s’était-il pas fourré ? C’était bien ce à quoi Albus pensait.

Travers avait encore une fois tout compris de travers et il voyait bien maintenant où cela l’avait mené. Et Gellert l’avait sauvé ! Pour le mettre dans une de ses geôles, visiblement. Il se doutait qu’il était enfermé à Nurmengard. Avant d’être frappé par le sort de la Française, il avait pu voir des montagnes. De là, il n’y avait qu’à déduire qu’il se trouvait dans le quartier général autrichien du mage noir. On avait dû lui enlever le sortilège traqueur ainsi que remplacer celui de contrôle de sorts par un qui restreignait purement et simplement la magie.

Dumbledore soupira. Il avait voulu sauver des vies, au meeting de Paris et voilà où cela l’avait mené. Dans les bras de l’ennemi. Et maintenant sans aucun doute aussi recherché que lui. Travers était un acharné et il devait avoir pris comme un coup à son égo le fait qu’il aurait voulu le tromper, en lui affirmant sa non-allégeance à Grindelwald. Aucun retour en arrière n’était possible. Il allait donc devoir improviser à partir de là… Peut-être arriverait-il à s’échapper pour se réfugier dans un autre pays ? Mais si son nom était teinté de l’aura de son meilleur ennemi, cela allait être compliqué. Enfin, il devait encore avoir des alliés : son réseau international de connaissances était plutôt large et bien renseigné.

Toutefois, il n’eut pas le loisir de se pencher plus sur la question : la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui, au-delà des barreaux, s’ouvrit pour révéler, nul autre que le maître des lieux. Sa tenue était beaucoup plus simple que lors du meeting. Mais plus important, leur broche n’était pas fixée sur le tissu noir de sa chemise. Il regarda Albus de la tête aux pieds et arbora un sourire chaleureux (qui n’était évidemment pas du tout une mise en scène) :

« Mon vieil ami, cela faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vu. Je t’ai manqué ? J’espère que tu trouves ta chambre confortable. Je crains malheureusement que tu doives t’en accommoder pour quelque temps.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et sinon, oui, c’est parfait. C’est toi qui as fait la décoration ?

\- Tout à fait. J’ai même mis un joli “Pour le plus Grand Bien” au-dessus de la porte d’entrée. J’imagine que toi, plus qu’aucun autre, sauras apprécier la formule. Mais sinon, de rien pour t’avoir sauvé de cet imbécile, ne put s’empêcher de glisser le mage noir. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- C’était très gentil de ta part, mais je m’en serais passé. Après tout ce n’est pas comme si j’allais te rejoindre.

- Oui, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas comme si tu ne m’avais pas déjà trahi une fois… »

Cela partait définitivement très, très mal et Gellert n’avait pas hésité deux secondes avant de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu es parti ! Tu m’as laissé seul avec le cadavre de ma sœur et mon frère qui me haïssait ! Si quelqu’un doit se sentir trahi, c’est moi !

- Tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ! Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d’autre ? Que je campe devant chez toi jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes de me parler ou qu’Aberforth appelle les aurors ?

- Tu aurais pu m’aider ! Essayer de te faire pardonner, je ne sais pas ! Tout du moins, ne pas me laisser tout seul pour réparer les dégâts ! Surtout que c’est de ta faute si Ariana est morte ! attaqua alors Albus, hors de lui.

- C’était un accident et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire !

\- Ah oui ? Et envoyer un _Doloris_ à mon frère, c’était un accident, peut-être ? »

Gellert fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre :

« Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas dire qu’il l’avait un peu cherché, à force ?

- C’est vrai que — Non mais n’importe quoi ! Ce n’était pas une raison ! »

Le mage noir voyait très bien que son ancien compagnon était plutôt irrité par cette discussion. Il savait parfaitement qu’il aurait dû se calmer et penser de manière stratégique. Il n’avait aucun mal à charmer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, alors pourquoi pas Albus ? Sans doute parce qu’il était son égal et que Gellert avait une tendance à prendre des décisions stupides quand on en venait à lui. Et c’est pour ces raisons qu’il s’échauffa lui aussi, mettant de l’huile sur le feu.

« Tu te comportes comme si j’étais le méchant de cette histoire qui était venu dans ta vie juste pour la détruire ! Une espèce de serpent séducteur qui t’a fait dévier du droit chemin ! Quel hypocrite tu fais ! Tu n’avais absolument pas besoin de moi pour avoir des idées d’escapades !

- ça ne voulait pas dire que j’allais les réaliser, rétorqua Albus. J’avais un devoir envers ma famille. Et je m’en voudrais toute ma vie de t’avoir privilégié à elle.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu avais l’air bien content d’avoir une excuse pour échapper à ton imbécile de frère et au fardeau qu’était ta sœur ! C’est même toi qui m’as demandé d’aller voir Aberforth pour que tu puisses partir avec moi ! Comme si c’était le chef de famille, on aurait cru rêver ! Tu obéissais aux humeurs d’un gamin caractériel de quinze ans ! »

Leur discussion commençait à sérieusement dégénérer. La manière dont réagissait Grindelwald n’était absolument pas diplomatique. Mais, dans un sens, peut-être qu’ils avaient besoin de ça ? Plutôt que de se cacher derrière une conversation policée, mieux valait déverser toute leur colère et leur rancœur une bonne fois pour toutes. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si Albus allait se laisser manipuler bien gentiment. Ce serait même tout le contraire. Donc, s’il voulait l’avoir de nouveau dans son camp, mieux valait percer l’abcès. C’était tout du moins ce que se disait Gellert pour sauver les meubles.

« Et toi tu n’étais qu’un adolescent égocentrique et jaloux ! Tu pensais que le monde tournait de toi et de ton malheur et tu m’as utilisé parce que tu savais très bien qu’avec mon passé je te suivrais ! Mais je vois bien que tu n’as pas beaucoup changé, tu es juste devenu un meurtrier par-dessus le marché. Ah non, pardon, excuse-moi, tu l’étais déjà avant, c’est juste que maintenant, tu as porté ce fait à une autre échelle ! Et en plus, tu me dis que je suis un hypocrite ? Est-ce que tu t’es vu aux dernières nouvelles ? Tu es un fourbe ambitieux et arrogant qui fais passer ses actions égoïstes pour une volonté de libérer les sorciers, alors que tu veux exactement l’inverse ! Tu as bien de la chance de trouver des gens suffisamment stupides et crédules pour te suivre dans tes élucubrations de mégalomane ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Gellert vit rouge. C’était toujours une très mauvaise idée quand cela arrivait. Notamment parce qu’il avait tendance à perdre toute restreinte et cela finissait en catastrophe. Comme la dernière fois avec Aberforth et Ariana.

« Tu sais quoi, Al’ ? cracha-t-il alors. Au fond, je suis sûr que tu es bien content qu’Ariana soit morte. Tu avais beau faire le grand frère touché par sa disparition, je parie que tu étais soulagé que tu n’aies plus à t’occuper d’elle, parce que comme ça, tu es libre. Mais non, bien sûr que non, tu ne l’avoueras jamais. Parce que tu sais quel est ton problème ? C’est que depuis toujours, tu es un lâche qui n’a pas le cran de faire ce qu’il veut et qui se cache derrière une image d’homme respectable ! Ce que tu n’es absolument pas ! Arrête de te faire passer pour un martyre deux minutes et toi aussi, regarde-toi dans le miroir ! »

Face à cela, Albus ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre sans qu’aucun son ne sorte, complètement ébahis par ce que venait de dire son ancien compagnon. Mais Dumbledore ne réagissait pas de la même manière de Grindelwald face à la rage. Cela venait peut-être de son (maintenant ancien) rôle de professeur à Poudlard, néanmoins dans tous les cas, il n’explosa pas de rage. Il respira profondément et articula d’une voix parfaitement calme, égale :

« Sors d’ici. »

Cela fit l’effet d’une douche froide à Gellert qui s’était déjà préparé à répondre mot pour mot, insulte pour insulte, à ce que lui renverrait Albus dans la figure. Il resta donc à le fixer en silence pendant quelques instants, son esprit, d’habitude brillant, tournant dans le vide. C’est pour cette raison que son corps prit les décisions à sa place. Avant qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte, il avait fermé la porte de la cellule derrière lui, laissant Dumbledore de nouveau seul.

 

Mais Grindelwald ne fut, quant à lui, pas seul pendant longtemps puisque Vinda l’attendait, appuyée contre le mur d’en face. C’était elle qui avait placé Dumbledore dans une des cellules les plus éloignées et les plus fortifiées de Nurmengard. Elle s’avait qu’il était un prisonnier spécial, et pas seulement parce qu’il était réputé être le seul au niveau du mage noir. Il n’en avait jamais parlé explicitement, mais une soirée où un peu trop d’alcool avait été impliqué lui avait révélé plus qu’elle n’en avait demandé. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, ce que son maître avait pu faire dans sa jeunesse tant que cela n’empiétait pas sur ses plans. Tuer des Moldus était toujours plus amusant que gérer son ex. Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Monsieur… Vous savez que vous êtes chez vous… vous n’avez aucune raison de suivre un de ses ordres…

- Tu nous as écoutés ? grinça Grindelwald qui avait une furieuse envie de punir quelqu’un, juste pour se défouler. »

Sentant le danger pointer le bout de son nez, la sorcière préféra jouer la prudence :

« Il aurait été dur de ne pas entendre votre _conversation_. Il n’y a pas de sort de protection à ce propos pour cette cellule. Voulez-vous que l’on en ajoute un ? »

Gellert renifla avec mépris à sa pathétique justification et se contenta d’acquiescer à sa proposition. Oui, s’il allait passer du temps à essayer de convaincre l’autre sorcier qu’être de son côté, c’était quand même mieux, il allait falloir qu’il puisse parler sans avoir à craindre que quelqu’un puisse écouter derrière la porte.

« Si je puis me permettre, tenta-t-elle tout de même, lui dire qu’il était content de la mort de sa sœur n’était peut-être pas la solution la plus diplomatique…

\- Tu n’as pas des Digitales à aller rempoter, toi ? grogna Gellert qui se réfrénait de passer ses nerfs sur son bras-droit.

\- Eh bien, je me suis permis de venir vous informer que Dolohov a trouvé une place idéale pour un nouveau meeting. Voulez-vous que je demande à Queenie de préparer Credence dès maintenant à la possibilité de devoir y participer ?

- Ne serais-tu pas en train d'obtenir ma permission pour t’occuper de la petite Goldstein ? l'interrogea Grindelwald en s’éloignant déjà de la cellule de Dumbledore.

\- Je voulais simplement rendre vous service avant de partir de nouveau en mission… »

La sorcière manquait de manière flagrante de subtilité quant à ses intentions. C’est pourquoi il lui rappela :

« Elle veut se marier avec un homme.

- C’est un Sans-Charme. »

Ce qui signifiait dans le langage de Vinda Rosier : “c’est un détail qui ne mérite pas mon attention… ni la sienne”. Il voyait très bien où elle voulait venir, mais ce n’était pas son problème. Si elle voulait faire de vilaines choses avec la blonde, grand bien lui fasse. Il aurait de toute façon bien mal placé pour juger ce comportement considéré comme peu naturel par une large majorité de gens. Non, ce qui attirait maintenant son attention, c’était le futur meeting. Cette fois-ci, il avait l’intention de le tenir en Autriche, mieux valait ne pas trop s’éloigner de Nurmengard, surtout avec Albus emprisonné à l’intérieur. Mais ce qui l’inquiétait plus, c’était Credence.

Le jeune homme, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, était un appui de choix, grâce à son Obscurus. Un véritable _poster boy_ pour sa cause, puisque son état était directement lié au statut du secret. La question était de savoir, s’il était suffisamment stable pour faire face au regard d’une telle foule si tôt. Il lui avait certes donné une baguette, ce qui allait lui permettre de mieux se canaliser, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent.

Est-ce que deux semaines de battement seraient suffisantes pour le préparer ? Il faudrait bien : Credence allait devoir montrer son utilité. Il avait, après tout, passé six mois à se faire torturer dans les geôles américaines pour lui. Et cela n’avait pas été très agréable. Il aurait sa revanche sur Pickery, un jour, c’était une promesse.

« Dis à Queenie de me retrouver dans mon bureau avec Credence, je vais me charger de leur expliquer la situation, décida-t-il. »

Manipuler le gamin était bien plus facile que de s’occuper d’Albus. Le jeune homme était si malléable : c’était presque s’il ne suppliait pas d’être commandé, qu’on lui montre la voie. Et c’était, en plus, une parfaite distraction à un autre problème dont il s’était rendu compte en revenant de Paris : sa broche avait disparu.


	4. Chapitre 3 : le sucre, faiblesse universelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Me revoici tout aussi rapidement avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'en ai d'avance et en plus, je n'ai aucun problème pour écrire et progresser dans cette histoire en ce moment, donc...   
> Je voulais préciser une chose : dans cette histoire, l'homosexualité n'est pas particulièrement acceptée dans le monde des sorciers. En particulier chez les sang-purs. Cela a évolué au cours des années, mais en 1898, ceux qui en étaient "coupable" pouvait être condamné à un an d'Azkaban. ça peut paraître extrême mais il ne faut pas oublier que la descendance est très important chez les sorciers, et en particulier les sang-purs. Donc c'est normal que ça passe mal. En 1927, ça s'est un peu amélioré (genre plus de prison) mais c'est pas la joie. Après, peu de gens vont se permettre d'aller insulter Grindelwald en face et ses partisans ferment les yeux, notamment parce qu'il peut leur apporter ce qu'il veut. Donc c'est connu dans le cercle rapproché mais tout le monde ferme les yeux. Quant à Vinda... sa famille a tenté de la marier. Une tentative fut suffisante pour comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Et après elle est allée avec Gellert donc... Ces deux là ils forment un evil gay squad. 
> 
> PS : oui, Bathilda a appris ses recettes de gâteaux/bonbons au citron à Gellert quand il avait 16 ans et qu'il voulait choper Albus. Il s'est trouvé qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais bon... Il voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. 
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !

Dormir sur le sol n’était pas une bonne idée. Ça ne faisait pas des nuits réparatrices. Albus n’était plus si jeune que ça, même s’il était loin d’être vieux, et son dos le faisait souffrir : la roche nue et froide n’avait rien de confortable. Mais après tout, c’était normal : il était enfermé dans les geôles de Nurmengard, un des derniers endroits où quiconque aurait voulu se trouver. Il pouvait au moins s’estimer heureux d’être laissé tranquille.

Un courant d’air frisquet s’infiltrait entre les interstices des pierres de taille. Incommodé, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. N’importe qui aurait pu penser que la seule chose qui le retenait ici était les barreaux, la réalité physique. Mais ce n’était pas exactement vrai : l’endroit était bardé de sorts de protection et d’emprisonnement. Ils formaient les mailles extrêmement serrées d’un cocon. Albus sentait là la patte de Gellert, majoritairement. Sa magie était familière, même après tant de temps. Cependant, il y avait d’autres touches ça et là, qui venaient sans doute de plusieurs de ses servants. Nurmengard faisait une excellente prison.

Il se redressa en grimaçant et resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Au moins, il n’avait pas été laissé sans rien. Même s’il n’aurait pas été contre qu’on lui laisse prendre une douche. Le professeur aimait bien son confort, c’était une réalité.

Ce fut à ce moment qu’il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Quelqu’un était venu lorsqu’il était au pays des songes, finalement.

Une petite boîte était posée à l’intérieur de sa cellule, tout près des barreaux. Il s’approcha, méfiant. C’était un simple objet en métal, pas plus grand que la paume de sa main. Une carte y était attachée. Il reconnut tout de suite l’écriture :

_Entschuldigung_

Gel’

Albus leva les yeux au ciel : si le mage noir croyait qu’une boîte de bonbons au citron allait suffire pour s’excuser de son comportement, il se mettait le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude. Mais pour le moment… il allait quand même succomber à l’appel du sucre. Il n’y avait pas à dire, Gellert connaissait toujours aussi bien les recettes de sa grand-tante.

 

∞

 

« Serais-tu en train de me juger, Vinda ? demanda Grindelwald dans un français avec un accent à couper au couteau. »

S’il se forçait à parler dans cette langue qu’il ne maîtrisait pas totalement (après tout, il connaissait déjà l’allemand, le hongrois et l’anglais, merci bien), c’était pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il était en train de déjeuner tranquillement en compagnie de Queenie et Credence. Il n’avait jamais aimé ce genre de moment très « familial ». Même quand il était enfant. Mais là, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de faire un effort : il fallait bien qu’il mette l’Obscurus entièrement dans sa poche. Et cela commençait par lui montrer qu’il avait bien fait de le rejoindre, plutôt que de rester avec la _Maledictus_.

Il prit une gorgée de son café. Noir. Comme son âme. Non, en fait, il avait cette tendance à rajouter beaucoup trop de lait dedans. Il blâmait secrètement Albus depuis 1898 : c’était lui qui l’avait habitué à sucrer d’une manière indécente son thé, et cela s’était répercuté sur sa consommation de boissons en général.

« Moi ? Je n’oserais pas, Monsieur. Je me demandais juste où avaient disparu la moitié des citrons de la cuisine, mais ce n’est pas important, à la réflexion. »

Vinda Rosier était sans aucun doute la personne qui était la plus proche de la qualification d’ami dans son esprit. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que parfois, elle était à _ça_ de dépasser la limite. Mais il la gardait tout de même, ne serait-ce que parce qu’elle était celle qui habillait la plupart de ses plus importants partisans. Elle avait un bon sens du style, autant l’utiliser.

« Vinda, reprit-il en anglais afin que les autres comprennent. Je voudrais que tu familiarises Miss Queenie avec les bases du portugais. »

Ça, c’était surprenant : il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant. Vinda se demandait ce qu’il avait en tête. Enfin, elle n’allait en aucun cas se plaindre. Les cours de langue, elle en avait une certaine expérience.

« Vous connaissez le portugais ? s’étonna l’Américaine.

- Évidemment, renifla avec mépris son interlocutrice. Mes parents ont voulu me marier à un sang pur portugais. J’étais fiancée avec lui depuis ma naissance.

\- Oh ? Et vous n’êtes plus ensemble ?

\- Disons, répondit-elle avec un air nostalgique, qu’il a eu un petit _accident_. »

Quant à savoir si un gâteau aux baies de gui (qu’elle avait amoureusement préparé) avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l’affaire… Encore un mystère bien épais. Et qui ne serait sans doute jamais résolu. Après tout, il était maintenant de notoriété commune que Vinda Rosier servait Gellert Grindelwald. Cela voulait dire que peu lui cherchaient des ennuis.

« Oh… Je suis désolée pour vous…

- Ne le soyez pas. Je m’en suis très vite remise. »

Le seul point positif qu’elle avait trouvé au deuil était que ses parents l’avaient autorisé à acheter de nouvelles robes. Sinon, elle en avait été profondément ennuyée.

« Après notre prochain meeting, nous allons nous rendre au Brésil : j’aimerais directement apporter notre message dans d’autres lieux que l’Europe ou les États-Unis. Pour cette raison, tes dons nous seront précieux, Queenie, mais pour cela, il faut que tu comprennes ce qu’ils disent.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, assura la blonde avec un doux sourire. »

Parfois, Gellert se demandait si la gentillesse de Queenie n’était pas qu’une apparence. Mais non, il savait très bien que c’était plutôt dû à son instabilité. C’était parfait, elle en était d’autant plus manipulable. En plus, cela rendait sa morale bien plus malléable et c’était une bonne chose : personne ne parvenait à se charger du plus grand bien en étant figé dans une idée basique et préconçue du « bien ».

« Je n’en doute pas… Maintenant, excusez-moi, j’ai une affaire dont je dois m’occuper. Credence, mon garçon, attends-moi dans la bibliothèque. Dès que j’ai fini, je t’y rejoins et nous pourrons commencer les bases de ton apprentissage. »

Ce qu’il ne disait pas, c’est que s’il se débrouillait bien, il n’aurait pas à se charger du fardeau d’enseigner à un gamin. Vraiment, les gosses, c’était pire que Paris.

 

∞

 

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Albus ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à compter les pierres qui composaient le mur de droite. Il n’avait pas envie de parler à son ancien compagnon. Surtout après la vieille. Et il ne voyait pas à quelle fin, tout ceci pouvait rimer. La seule chose qu’il lui fallait était d’être patient. Tenter de s’échapper.

Face à ce silence, Gellert s’avança et agrippa les barreaux. Comme si ce n’était pas lui qui l’avait enfermé ici. Comprenant qu’il n’allait pas abandonner, Dumbledore finit par articuler d’un ton neutre, froid :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque 10 h du matin.

- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, Grindelwald ? Tu sais que je ne rejoindrai jamais ta cause.

- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai Vu.

\- Ah… Encore tes visions, hein ? Eh bien tu as dû te tromper ou bien y voir ce que tu voulais bien. Comme tu les manipules pour gagner des partisans. »

Alors que l’amusement pétillait dans ses yeux quelques secondes avant, une froideur, une raideur s’imposa sur le visage du mage noir. Albus sut que cela avait été un très mauvais calcul de sa part. Les Visions de Gellert avaient toujours été un sujet très sensible pour celui-ci. Il n’avait pas laissé son compagnon regarder toutes celles qu’il avait pu avoir, mais ce qu’il avait vu avait été suffisant.

« Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’ai pu Voir, Al’. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer. Ce que les Moldus vont faire. Ce que les Sorciers vont laisser faire. Si tu le savais, tu serais d’accord avec moi sur le fait qu’il faut les encadrer comme les enfants qu’ils sont.

- Ce n’est pas à toi de décider de ça. Tu es loin d’avoir la main lorsqu’il s’agit de morale.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais rien ! Tu dis ça parce que l’inaction est la solution qui te convient le mieux. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’ils vont faire. Aucune. Alors, ne viens pas me juger !

- Tu les hais, n’est-ce pas ? murmura l’ancien professeur d’un ton navré. N’y a-t-il aucun moyen de te faire entendre raison ?

- Si tu avais vu ce que j’ai vu, Al’… tu tuerais de tes propres mains ceux qui en sont responsables, crois-moi. »

Cela avait dit d’une manière tellement calme que Dumbledore aurait presque pu y trouver de la tristesse et surtout, de la peur, s’il ne l’avait pas mieux connu. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Gellert ne reprenne son attitude plus joueuse :

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour que l’on se dispute. Plutôt pour te proposer de la lecture ! »

Il lui lança alors à travers les barreaux un journal roulé. Albus le déplia sans attendre, malgré la peur de ce qu’il allait immanquablement y trouver. Et lui ne fut pas déçu. En immenses lettres capitales, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE — UN PROFESSEUR RESPECTE DE POUDLARD MONTRE SON VÉRITABLE VISAGE — QUI ARRÊTERA L’ASCENSION DE GRINDELWALD ? Il aurait presque pu leur demander des intérêts sur leurs ventes. Avec une manchette pareille, il était sûr que les numéros allaient s’écouler comme des petits pains.

« Tu seras ravi de savoir que ton frère ne leur a pour le moment pas accordé d’interview.

- Le ministère va tout de même l’interroger pour en apprendre davantage sur moi, rétorqua Albus. Sur nous. »

Il imaginait à quel point Aberforth allait le maudire — en particulier sachant qu’il allait totalement croire à cette version des faits. Il raconterait alors la vérité sur ce qui s’était passé avec Ariana… et tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre Gellert et lui. Le seul point positif qu’il pouvait voir à cette situation, si leur ancienne relation devenait publique, était que les Sang-Purs auraient sans aucun doute un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant que leur leader était un _sodomite_. Après tout, chez des familles obsédées par la descendance, ce genre de préférences était un tabou.

« Oui, c’est fort probable. En particulier puisqu’il était dans mes souvenirs également.

- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Quand j’ai été emprisonné, expliqua Grindelwald, ils m’ont torturé pour m’arracher des informations.

- Tu n’as pas réussi à te défendre ? Toi ? s’étonna Albus à l’idée que son interlocuteur puisse lui révéler un moment de faiblesse.

- Tu sais de quelle manière on se protège de la torture… on s’enferme dans un monde où tout va parfaitement bien. Le seul problème, c’est que tu étais dedans et ils ont réussi à créer une brèche pendant un instant. Ça leur a été suffisant pour m’arracher un ou deux souvenirs. Je ne conseille pas l’expérience, c’est très désagréable : ils ont un bourreau compétent, je ne peux pas leur retirer ça.

- C’est donc ça que Travers m’a montré…

\- Ce qu’il t’a montré ?

- Il a fait une visite à Poudlard, il y a quelques semaines… il m’a accusé d’être avec toi et comme preuve, il m’a montré un souvenir de nous… rien de très scandaleux, je t’assure, mais suffisamment pour qu’on puisse nous penser comme frères.

- Comme _frères_ , hein ?

- Oui, je sais, j’ai pensé la même chose. »

C’était une constatation effrayante pour Dumbledore de se rendre compte de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à parler avec Gellert. Tout était clair avec lui, pas de phrases cryptiques. Non, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d’onde et communiquer se faisait tout naturellement. Ce qui était impressionnant sachant qu’ils s’insultaient presque le soir précédent.

« Tu n’es pas inquiet ? formula enfin Albus.

- De quoi ?

- Qu’ils sachent pour nous… pour toi ?

- Tu veux dire, par rapport à mes partisans aux esprits les plus fermés ? Ou bien ma capacité à recruter de nouveaux adeptes ?

- Les deux ? »

Gellert lui adressa un petit sourire :

« Je n’ai jamais caché mes préférences, Al’. »

En entendant cela, les yeux de son interlocuteur prirent la forme de soucoupes.

« Mais tu disais que…

- J’étais jeune, très jeune à l’époque. Je pensais que c’était la solution pour ne pas rencontrer une nouvelle embuche dans mon parcours politique. Sauf que, j’ai compris une chose : si je ne vais pas me cacher des Moldus, je ne veux pas non plus avoir à me cacher des Sorciers. Je suis ce que je suis. Je ne vais pas changer pour que le monde m’accepte. »

Albus comprenait pourquoi il arrivait à convaincre tant de personnes : Gellert Grindelwald avait vraiment une manière de manipuler son interlocuteur avec le plus doux des sourires, mais surtout, la plus attirante des vérités. Parce qu’après tout, ce qu’il venait de dire, c’était bien quelque chose que l’ancien professeur voulait.

« Et toi ? Ça te dérange ? demanda soudain Gellert. Tu as toujours été quelqu’un de très privé… 

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par articuler. De toute façon, ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance, pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit.

- C’est vrai ! »

Il avait l’air beaucoup trop heureux de la situation actuelle : Albus fronça les sourcils, sa colère intérieure. Évidemment que le mage noir était satisfait : il était parvenu à l’enfermer dans une cage et à ruiner sa réputation aux yeux du monde. À partir de ce moment, il avait le champ libre pour continuer sa conquête !

Il souffla doucement : il devait penser de manière stratégique. S’il était maintenant connu pour avoir réussi un double-jeu au nez et à la barbe du Ministère de la Magie, il n’aurait pas tant de mal que ça à tromper le plus grand mage noir de cette époque, non ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? M’enfermer ici jusqu’à ce que j’en meure ? »

Un sourire qui paraissait sincère s’inscrivit alors sur le visage de Gellert :

« Ah ! Je suis content que tu me poses la question ! Parce que figure-toi que j’ai un travail à faire pour toi !

- Qui te dit que je vais t’aider ?

- Il s’agit d’enseigner la magie à un garçon. Je suis sûr que ça ne te dépaysera pas trop de ton poste à Poudlard…

- Un garçon ? Qui te dit que je ne vais pas faire en sorte qu’il se retourne contre toi et ta cause ?

- Notre cause, Al’… _notre_ cause. Et puis, je t’en prie, ne te tracasse pas : je pense que peu de choses pourraient convaincre Credence Barebones de la bienveillance des gouvernements magiques et de l’aimable nature des Moldus… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Vinda is a Dark Lady and I love her.


	5. Chapitre 4 : tout va pour le mieux dans le plus mauvais des mondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Me revoici avec le chapitre 4 ! Je me rends compte que j'ai un sacré rythme en ce moment tout de même... Eh bah j'imagine qu'il faut en profiter tant que l'inspiration est là ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que ça fait un peu chapitre de transition... avec Vinda qui bitch as usual, Grindy qui est beaucoup trop heureux pour être honnête et Albus qui ne sait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'est fourré.   
> PS : Credence is too pure for this world. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Vinda Rosier, une femme dont l’image accompagnait régulièrement celle de Gellert dans les journaux, était venue ouvrir la porte de sa cellule, après que le mage noir lui ait expliqué ce qu’il attendait de lui, elle l’avait regardé d’un œil particulièrement vif. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être jugé tel un enfant, soumis à l’avis de cette jeune femme. Et pourtant, Vinda n’avait aucune honte à le faire.

Albus savait très bien qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à s’en faire une alliée afin de pouvoir s’enfuir – même si une petite tentative ne coutait rien. Cependant, mieux valait se montrer poli avec elle.

« Vous n’avez pas l’air de m’apprécier beaucoup, Miss Rosier. Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ?

- En plus des évidentes ? De vos répugnantes idées pro-Sans-Charmes ? Vous avez piétiné mes fleurs.

\- Pardon ? »

Alors ça, il ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Vinda était connue pour beaucoup de choses dans le monde des Sorciers. Elle était non seulement le bras droit de Gellert Grindelwald, mais aussi une anti-Moldu notoire extrêmement féroce (en plus d’avoir une grande beauté et un style vestimentaire envié par de nombreuses sangs purs). Mais alors, le jardinage ne faisait pas partie de sa réputation.

« Avez-vous une idée de la pénibilité que procure mon entreprise ? Je fais pousser des plantes qui ne devraient pas survivre à cette altitude. Et pourtant, je parviens à le faire. C’est compliqué, mais c’est particulièrement gratifiant. Surtout dans son utilisation.

- Je veux bien le croire, Miss, mais je ne vois pas à quel moment j’aurais pu me rendre coupable d’un tel crime.

- Quand vous avez atterri ici, en plein sur mes Digitales. Presque toutes leurs tiges sont cassées maintenant. Elles ont mauvaise mine.

- Veuillez m’excuser, personne ne m’a demandé mon avis, quant à cette arrivée impromptue à Nurmengard.

- Vous devriez remercier le maître, plutôt que de lui causer des ennuis.

- J’avais la situation en main, je vous l’assure. Son action me donne plus de tracas qu’autre chose.

\- Ingrat. Vous n’avez pas idée du nombre de personnes qui souhaiteraient être à votre place.

- Je la leur donne bien volontiers. »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le guider dans les couloirs du château. Définitivement, Grindelwald aimait avoir son confort. Albus n’allait pas le critiquer pour ce fait, mais il ne put s’empêcher de faire apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage : toute cette dramatique était tellement _Gellert_ que c’en était ridicule.

Toutefois, ce n’était pas pour cela que l’ancien professeur regardait à droite et à gauche : il essayait de déterminer un possible point de fuite. Pour le moment, il n’en voyait pas. Ce n’était pas très étonnant. Et c’est pour cette raison qu’il engagea de nouveau la conversation par rapport à ce qui serait peut-être sa porte de sortie :

« Quel est votre avis sur le jeune Credence ?

- Pourquoi me demander cela ?

- Si je dois lui enseigner la magie, mieux vaut avoir déjà un petit aperçu de sa personnalité.

- Que savez-vous de lui ? l’interrogea la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

- Gellert m’a dit que c’était un garçon plutôt fragile. L’ _obscurus_ le plus âgé dont on ait trace. Sa mère adoptive le maltraitait et c’est ce qui l’a mené à réprimer sa magie. Il cherche désespérément sa famille et il semblerait que Gellert la connaisse. Bien qu’il n’ait pas voulu m’en parler. »

Vinda soupira avant de répondre :

« Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Si vous voulez un avis plus complet, vous devrez demander à Queenie. C’est elle la spécialiste en la matière. Mais, ce garçon a besoin de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu’un. Il faut qu’il puisse se reposer sur une base solide pour se reconstruire de tout ce que lui ont fait subir ces Sans-Charmes et les partisans de ceux-ci.

- Et c’est ce que vous prétendez pouvoir lui apporter ?

\- Tout à fait. C’est déjà mieux que votre camp : des gouvernements qui veulent l’assassiner pour une simple prophétie… n’est-ce pas plaisant ?

- Et particulièrement ironique de votre part à faire remarquer : vous suivez un homme dont les arguments pour l’asservissement de toute une population reposent sur ce principe.

- Vous comparez des prophéties faites par un vieux fou qui peuvent être interprétées de toutes les manières possibles avec de véritables visions de l’avenir. Vous êtes encore plus un imbécile que je ne le pensais, Albus Dumbledore. »

Heureusement pour lui, puisque les pouvoirs de _Seer_ de Grindelwald étaient un sujet pour le moins complexe, ils arrivèrent devant une porte plus large que les autres, avant qu’il n’ait pu lui répondre. Cependant, alors qu’elle posait la main sur la poignée, Vinda se retourna vers lui, le regard perçant :

« Ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser faire, Dumbledore.

\- Pardon ?

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire dévier mon maître de son objectif.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que je pourrais avoir une quelconque influence sur les plans de Gellert ? Vous le connaissez bien mal : il a toujours mis sa cause au-dessus de tout et tout le monde. Je l’ai appris à mes dépens.

- Vous croyez ? renifla Vinda, absolument pas convaincue. Ce n’est pas la peine de me faire semblant avec moi : je sais très bien ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous. N’essayez même pas d’utiliser ça contre lui.

- Mais je ne comptais pas le faire.

- Très bien.

- Très bien. »

L’opération « utiliser Vinda Rosier pour s’échapper » était clairement vouée à l’échec. Pas quand elle aurait sans aucun doute préféré le tuer sur-le-champ. Ou bien au moins, le torturer un peu. Et sans plus un coup d’œil pour lui, elle l’introduisit dans la bibliothèque de Nurmengard.

Comme il pouvait s’y attendre, l’endroit était immense. On était bien loin de celle de Poudlard, mais pour une collection de particuliers, c’était tout de même impressionnant. Des étagères avaient été disposées contre les murs et avaient amené à la création d’un étage pour pouvoir accéder aux sections les plus hautes. Mais ce n’était pas tout, puisque d’autres bibliothèques étaient placées en longues rangées dans la pièce. Au centre, se trouvaient des trouvaient des tables d’études.

Grindelwald était appuyé contre l’une d’elles, d’une manière négligée, mais étudiée. Deux jeunes gens étaient quant à eux assis bien sagement. La blonde arborait un doux sourire tandis que le brun fixait avec résolution la table. Albus le sentit immédiatement : Queenie était une naturelle en matière de télépathie. Cela risquait d’être un peu pénible. Mais c’était brillant une idée brillante pour garder Credence en place.

« Albus… je suis heureux que tu te joignes à nous ! l’accueillit le mage noir.

- Le plaisir est partagé. »

Tant d’hypocrisie aurait dû les faire s’étouffer sur place. Mais après tout, ils étaient faits de la même étoffe. Celle des manipulateurs. Enfin, c’était tout du moins ce que clamait Aberforth à en 1898.

Gellert lui avait dit que chaque matin, quelqu’un viendrait le chercher pour qu’il puisse aider Credence puis il retournerait ensuite dans une chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui (avec environ une douzaine de sorts différents pour l’y retenir). Le mage noir n’était pas un inconscient : il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à son ancien compagnon. Même si, naturellement, celui-ci devrait se débrouiller sans sa propre magie pour enseigner à son nouvel élève. Et tenir compte du fait que s’il prévoyait d’influencer celui-ci, il devrait prendre garde à ce que Queenie ne s’en rende pas compte.

Accepter la proposition de Grindelwald n’était pas loin de donner une rage de dents à sa morale, mais il s’agissait pour le moment de la seule solution à sa disposition pour sortir d’ici. Il avait bien l’intention de faire profil bas pour mieux frapper au moment opportun.

« Credence, je te présente Albus Dumbledore. Albus, voici Credence Barebones. »

L’ancien professeur se rapprocha de lui comme pour lui serrer la main, mais comprit bien vite que cela ne se produirait pas. C’est pourquoi il se contenta de porter le même masque qu’il portait à Poudlard :

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Albus Dumbledore… répéta en réponse Credence, comme pour s’habituer à prononcer ce nom. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de notre côté. »

Gellert eut l’air beaucoup trop heureux de l’utilisation de « notre ». Son ancien compagnon fut à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel en le remarquant.

« Je ne lui suis pas, affirma Albus.

- Pour le moment, il finira par entendre raison, assura Grindelwald d’un ton beaucoup trop certain pour être honnête.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais toujours est-il que l’on m’a demandé de t’enseigner les bases de la magie et du contrôle…

- Vous êtes puissant, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai entendu parler de vous, je crois.

- J’ai été professeur à Poudlard jusqu’à… un infortuné événement. Et je pense que je peux t’aider.

- Vous y avez rencontré des personnes gens comme moi, là-bas ? »

Le professeur savait ce qu’était Credence. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Et c’était peut-être une seconde chance qui lui était offerte.

« Non, mais ma sœur était comme toi, croassa presque Albus. Elle avait un _Obscurus_ en elle.

- Elle y a succombé ?

\- Je… Elle est morte, mais pas à cause de ça, le rassura-t-il du mieux qu’il put alors que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. »

Gellert eut au moins le bon goût de ne pas faire de commentaire. Il valait mieux parce qu’après ce qu’il s’était passé hier, il lui aurait sans doute sauté à la gorge pour l’étrangler. Vinda le tuerait alors avec un plaisir non dissimulé, mais il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser.

Le mage noir se racla la gorge pour interrompre ce moment gênant de silence et claqua des doigts. Des livres sortirent des étagères pour aller se poser doucement sur la table, juste devant Albus. Celui-ci effleura leur couverture, pris d’un soudain excès de nostalgie. C’était des manuels de Sortilèges qu’il connaissait. Il les avait tous utilisés lors de son passage en tant qu’étudiant à Poudlard. Il lança alors un regard interrogateur qui signifiait clairement : comment tu as eu ça ?

« Tante Bathilda en avait dans son grenier, expliqua Gellert. Elle me les a donnés quand je lui ai demandé si elle en avait chez elle. Si tu en as besoin d’autres, fais-moi une liste. Et il doit aussi m’en rester de Durmstrang, au cas où.

- Quelle générosité de sa part.

- Tu sais bien que j’ai toujours été son petit préféré dans la famille. 

- Bathilda a surtout toujours été aveugle à ta véritable nature.

- Au contraire, je la trouve très perspicace à mon propos. Enfin, pour tout t’avouer, elle m’a dit qu’il valait mieux que j’évite de repasser la voir en ce moment. Et elle m’a ensuite fait la leçon sur “la violence et le meurtre ne sont pas la solution, mon petit”. L’habituel discours qu’elle me sert depuis mon expulsion, tu vois le genre.

\- Tu es rentré à Godric’s Hollow récemment ? s’étrangla l’ancien professeur.

- Tu penses sérieusement que je n’ai aucun moyen d’aller en Grande-Bretagne sans que les aurors ne remarquent, Al’ ? Soit, tu les surestimes, soit tu me sous-estimes. Les frontières sont tellement poreuses. Tu devrais le savoir en plus : toi et Scamander avez quitté le territoire illégalement après tout.

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas la personne la plus recherchée d’Europe, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Ah méfie-toi ! Je pourrai dans peu de temps partager ce titre avec toi. »

Vinda, Queenie et Credence regardaient sans un mot l’échange qui se produisait devant eux. Personne n’aurait pu penser que ces deux-là étaient ennemis. Et c’était même la première fois que la Française voyait le mage noir comme ça. Ils s’étaient enfermés, inconsciemment, dans un monde où ils parlaient leur propre langage avec aise, comme si tous les autres n’existaient pas. C’était particulièrement irritant pour les témoins d’un tel spectacle, à n’en pas douter.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Vinda. Elle n’aimait pas Dumbledore. Il était un adversaire redoutable avec lequel elle ne partageait aucune idée. Cependant, elle devait l’avouer : si Gellert parvenait à l’attirer de nouveau à ses côtés, à eux deux, les ministères n’auraient aucune chance.

Surtout qu’ils faisaient déjà au moins 50 % du travail en se sabotant eux-mêmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié entre Abe et Travers. Entre haters, on se sert les coudes, que voulez-vous...


	6. Chapitre 5 : plus salé que la mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Enfin un mauvais tour... C'est vite dit !   
> Dans ce nouveau chapitre, préparez-vous à voir Aberforth aka "le mec plus anti-Grindy que les anti-Grindy". C'est le nouveau bro de Travers, de véritables âmes soeurs unis dans la haine.   
> En apprenant pour son frère, il était littéralement en mode "Disappointed but not surprised". Et on le comprend.   
> Sachez que je n'aime pas du tout Abe dans le canon. Pour tout dire, à chaque fois que je vois un post pro-Abe dans le tag Grindeldore je lève les yeux au ciel et ça me donne de l'urticaire. Dat bitch. Il est typiquement le genre de personnage que je déteste. Mais bon ici, j'aime bien l'écrire, juste pour la blague. En plus là, il avait sa salière et le couvercle de celle-ci s'est un peu dévissé... 
> 
> Enfin bref, le chapitre est assez court mais le prochain sera bien plus long !   
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire et bonne lecture !

Lorsqu’un groupe d’aurors était arrivé à son pub, trop tôt le matin, pour l’emmener au Ministère, Aberforth Dumbledore avait su que cette journée allait mal se passer. Il n’avait pas encore bu son thé ni lu le journal et il était donc de mauvaise humeur. Mais on ne pouvait pas discuter avec ces gens-là. Pour tout dire, ils n’avaient même pas voulu lui dire la raison de cette visite. Enfin, il fallait avouer qu’il avait quelques idées à ce propos et devinait que son frère aîné n’était pas étranger à l’affaire. Albus ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de lui pourrir la vie, ne serait-ce indirectement.

C’est pourquoi, lorsque le responsable du département anti-crimes magiques l’avait regardé le plus sérieusement du monde et lui avait annoncé : « Votre frère, Albus Dumbledore, s’est prouvé coupable d’association avec Gellert Grindelwald. », il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de répondre : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? »

Mais le ministère n’avait pas pris en compte en détail. Aberforth Dumbledore était encore plus Anti-Grindelwald que les Antis-Grindelwald. Et cela voulait beaucoup dire.

Lorsqu’il entra dans le bureau de Torquil Travers, celui-ci était en compagnie d’un autre homme. Aberforth reconnut un des aurors les plus célèbres du ministère malgré son jeune âge : Theseus Scamander. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire qui atteignait tout juste l’amabilité. L’autre ne prit même pas cette peine.

« Monsieur Dumbledore, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, ordonna-t-il en désignant la chaise face à eux. »

Il s’installa, attendant patiemment que la liste de questions défile. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, une où son frère n’aurait pas de nouveau succombé à ses vieux démons, il n’aurait pas été prêt à révéler toute son intimité dans le détail. Cependant, là, Aberforth n’était pas d’une humeur magnanime. Plus il réfléchissait à la situation, plus il était en colère. C’est pour cela qu’il coopérerait sans restreintes avec le ministère. Albus méritait au moins ça.

« Comme on a déjà dû vous en faire part, commença Travers, votre frère, Albus Dumbledore était suspecté depuis un temps déjà d’association avec Gellert Grindelwald. Lors du meeting de ce dernier, à Paris, il s’est enfui avec lui alors que nous allions l’appréhender.

- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Parlez-nous de votre frère, intervint Theseus. Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possibles à son sujet. Et puisque vous ne semblez pas, aux dernières nouvelles, en très bon terme avec lui, en plus d’être sa seule famille encore en vie, vous êtes bien placé pour nous donner votre avis.

- Toutes les autres personnes que nous avons interrogées jusqu’à présent ont été très surprises d’apprendre sa trahison. Mais l’êtes-vous ?

\- Non. Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Un sourire s’étira enfin sur les lèvres de Travers : il sentait qu’il allait bien s’entendre avec Aberforth. Celui-ci n’avait pas l’air d’entretenir la moindre illusion de noblesse à propos de son frère, à l’inverse de tous les autres. C’était peut-être parce qu’il avait grandi avec lui, mais en tout cas, il était aussi perspicace que le haut fonctionnaire du ministère.

« Ils se connaissaient bien à une époque, n’est-ce pas ?

- Bien se connaître ? C’est un euphémisme, renifla le gérant de pub. J’aurais dû savoir qu’il retomberait dans les bras de sa blondasse, un jour ou l’autre. »

_Blondasse_. De toutes les appellations possibles lorsqu’il était question du pire mage noir de cette époque, celle-ci ne venait certainement pas en premier lieu. Mais au moins cela prouvait bien une chose : avec Aberforth, il aurait les paroles de quelqu’un qui le connaissait personnellement. Travers était plus qu’impatient de l’entendre livrer son histoire.

« Votre témoignage va être enregistré à partir de maintenant. Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce qui vous semble important à propos de votre frère et de sa relation avec Gellert Grindelwald. C’est quand vous voulez. »

Aberforth inspira un grand coup et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Il aurait cru pouvoir dire plein de choses à propos d’Albus, si on le lui avait demandé. Mais en réalité, il était difficile d’organiser ses réflexions autour d’un homme qui cultivait plusieurs facettes et n’avait montré à personne son véritable visage. _Ou presque._

« Avant toute chose, je pense que je devrais vous prévenir que je ne connais pas mon frère. La seule personne qui doit avoir eu cet _honneur_ est Grindelwald. Et inversement. Parce qu’on a beau dire ce qu’on veut sur ces deux-là, ils s’aimaient vraiment. Je ne serais d’ailleurs pas surpris qu’Albus ait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Enfin voilà…

Notre mère est morte en 1897. C’est ma sœur, Ariana, qui est à l’origine de ce décès. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, vous savez. Elle avait régulièrement des crises… elle avait un _obscurus_ en elle… et maman s’est trouvée sur son chemin. À partir de ce moment, Albus est devenu notre responsable légal. J’avais 14 ans, Ari en avait 13. Mon frère n’était pas heureux de ce fait, mais en tant que parfait garçon, consciencieux, et ayant un sens du devoir aigu, en apparence, il a tenu son rôle. Pendant un temps tout du moins. Je voyais bien que cela le pesait, qu’il ne voulait pas s’occuper d’Ari. C’était un fardeau pour lui, un obstacle entre lui et le brillant futur qu’on lui avait prédit ! Il était de plus en plus irritable, il n’avait aucune patiente pour Ari. Il disait qu’il ne savait pas s’occuper d’elle, mais c’était parce qu’il y mettait de la mauvaise volonté.

Et le point culminant de ça c’est quand cette pétasse blonde est arrivée ! Non seulement avant je devais supporter mon frère et son arrogance, son nombrilisme horripilant, mais après, sa copie conforme version mage noir s’est rajoutée au tout ! J’ai tout de suite senti qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas avec Grindelwald. Vous savez, déjà gamin, il avait cette manie de charmer tout le monde. »

Si Aberforth devait bien concéder une chose à l’Autrichien, c’était qu’il savait comment s’y prendre pour leurrer son entourage. Il parvenait à séduire presque n’importe qui, et ce n’était pas qu’une question de physique. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui attirait inexorablement les faibles en recherche de lumière.

« C’était le petit-neveu de notre voisine, Bathilda. C’est elle qui a tenu à lui présenter, elle disait que cela lui ferait du bien d’avoir un ami de son âge, même si au premier abord, les deux étaient des opposés. Oui, on avait appris qu’il avait été viré de Durmstrang à cause d’une histoire louche. Alors franchement, mon frère, ce parangon de vertu de Poudlard, n’était pas très convaincu par un possible rapprochement…

Jusqu’à ce qu’il le rencontre. Je dois bien l’avouer, c’est la première fois que j’ai vu mon frère bouche bée. Il s’est mis à rougir comme un imbécile alors que Grindelwald se demandait s’il allait bien. À partir de là, ils ont passé tout leur temps ensemble. Albus utilisait cette excuse pour s’échapper de la maison. Il me laissait seul avec Ariana alors qu’il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas me servir de la magie. Ça rendait tout plus difficile. Plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que la relation entre les deux était étrange. À Poudlard, Albus avait eu des amis… notamment Elphias… Mais jamais il ne s’était comporté comme ça avec lui. Ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, à discuter, dans leur petit monde.

Un jour j’en ai eu assez, et j’ai décidé de suivre mon frère. Il était dans la grande avec l’autre connard et… disons que je n’aurais sans doute pas dû voir ce que j’ai vu. De toutes les façons dont on peut apprendre que son frère est un sodomite, je vous assure que le voir en pleine action n’est pas la meilleure. Mais pour le coup, tout s’est éclairé dans mon esprit. La manière dont ils se touchaient, comment Albus avait cette tendance à verrouiller sa porte, la fois où j’avais surpris Gellert qui sautait par la fenêtre de sa chambre un matin — il s’était d’ailleurs mal réceptionné, c’était grandiose… Tout avait beaucoup plus de sens.

J’ai décidé de ne pas en parler à Albus tout de suite. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire sur le moment. Et je n’ai pas eu à choisir en fait. Quelques jours plus tard, Gellert a débarqué chez nous et Albus m’a expliqué qu’à la fin de l’été, lui et Albus partiraient à la poursuite de je ne sais quelle chimère, qu’on ne pouvait plus s’occuper d’Ari, qu’il fallait qu’elle soit suivie par des spécialistes.

La discussion a dégénéré et… Grindelwald a fini par m’envoyer un sortilège impardonnable. Après, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu’il s’est passé. J’étais désorienté et les sorts fusaient de partout, aussi bien de ma baguette que de celle d’Albus ou de la blondasse. Et une attaque qui visait l’autre ordure a ricoché. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer autrement, mais elle a ricoché et elle a atteint Ariana de plein fouet. Ça l’a tuée sur le coup.

Ensuite, Grindelwald a fui Godric’s Hollow, je suis retourné à Poudlard pour finir mes études et Albus a commencé à faire sa route de son côté. On a presque coupé le contact après la mort d’Ariana. Je n’avais pas envie de lui parler. C’est de sa faute si elle est morte : c’est lui qui a amené ce sale boche dans nos vies. »

Il se tue pendant quelques instants et Travers, comprenant que c’était la fin de l’histoire principale, en profita pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans l’esprit, en tant que bon représentant du ministère :

« Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas prévenu les autorités compétentes de ce qu’il s’était passé ? Vous auriez déjà pu le faire lorsque vous aviez découvert la relation de votre frère : ils auraient été condamnés. Ou bien lors de la mort de votre sœur ?

- Je ne peux pas dire que j’approuvais les préférences d’Albus ni même ses goûts en matière d’homme. Surtout ses goûts en matière d’homme. Mais c’est mon frère et si on doit le condamner pour quelque chose, ce n’est certainement pas pour ça. Quant au décès d’Ari… Albus m’a convaincu de faire passer pour un accident, puisque de toute façon, on n’avait aucune preuve de la personne responsable factuellement. J’avais 15 ans… je venais de perdre presque toute ma famille et le seul qui me restait était un parfait étranger. »

\- Vous avez dit, au début de cette entrevue, que vous n’étiez pas surpris du fait qu’il était allié avec Grindelwald malgré ce qu’il pouvait affirmer… Pour quelle raison ? intervint l’autre de nouveau. »

Aberforth soupira. Il était compliqué d’expliquer aux gens à quel point le masque d’Albus n’était que le reflet des attentes de la société. Parfois, il s’était demandé si son frère en avait même conscience. Tout ce qu’il mettait en avant n’était qu’un décorum pour correspondre parfaitement à ce que les autres le souhaitaient voir faire. Il paraissait vertueux, droit : c’était ce que les gens voulaient qu’il le soit. Pas parce que c’était sa nature.

Et Aberforth n’avait vraiment vu le masque se décaler qu’une seule fois.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué, mais Albus a une bosse au niveau du nez… Je lui ai cassé le jour de l’enterrement d’Ari.

- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Theseus.

- Parce que c’est le moment où j’ai compris que si mon frère pleurait, ce n’était pas parce que ma sœur était morte. C’était parce que Grindelwald était parti en le laissant derrière, et que cela lui avait brisé le cœur. »


	7. Chapitre 6 : bienvenue chez les anti-Moldus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !  
> Alors, je tiens à dire tout de suite quelque chose, dans la partie de chapitre entre Albus et Credence, il est tout à fait possible de dire que Credence est totalement OOC. Pas dans le sens des idées, je veux dire, je le vois très bien arriver à cette vision du monde avec un peu de temps mais... soyons honnête, vu comment il est paumé dans le canon, y'a aucune chance qu'il parvienne à te débattre de cette manière. Cependant, il n'y avait pour moi, pas d'autre personne plus susceptible de tenir un tel discours à Albus. Pourquoi ? Parce que les trois autres possibles (Gellert-Vinda-Queenie) ne correspondent juste pas : Gellert aurait beau être honnête, il est trop double pour qu'à ce point là, Albus puisse l'écouter sans un énorme à priori. Son discours est toujours teinté. Vinda serait totalement honnête avec Albus mais son discours serait trop extrême et violant pour ouvrir une porte. Quant à Queenie, elle est Legimens donc Albus serait toujours un peu mode "DANGER" sans sa magie et plus que ça, Queenie n'est pas dans le côté "oppression des Sorciers par les Moldus", elle est plutôt pour "L'AMOUR". Pas le bon moment donc.   
> C'est pour ça que c'est tombé sur Credence. Donc soyez pas surpris.
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !

« Tu as un pouvoir de destruction certain, Credence, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’on cherche à atteindre. »

Cela faisait trois jours qu’Albus passait ses matinées avec lui. Le reste du temps, il était seul dans sa cellule. Vinda était l’unique autre personne qu’il voyait et il percevait nettement qu’elle aurait mille fois préféré partir en mission pour massacrer des Moldus que de lui parler. C’était sans doute pour ça qu’elle ne le faisait pas. Gellert n’était pas revenu à la confrontation et c’était tant mieux : il fallait mieux éviter les occasions de succomber à la commodité qu’il proposait.

Pour tout avouer, tout se passait plutôt pour le mieux selon les circonstances. Il était à Nurmengard et il n’avait même pas été torturé. Enfin, il n’était pas stupide : il savait très bien que si cela n’avait pas été lui, Gellert l’aurait transformé en poussière. C’était d’ailleurs ce type de pouvoir qu’il souhaitait voir Credence acquérir. Mais, Albus n’était pas du tout d’accord avec cette idée. Par chance, il avait fini par le convaincre de le laisser gérer l’éducation de Credence comme il le désirait. Il n’était pas naïf au point de penser que Queenie ne produisait pas un rapport complet tous les jours en faisant un tour dans la tête du jeune homme, mais cette confiance lui faisait quand même plaisir.

Et l’on pouvait dire que s’occuper de l’obscurus était un travail à plein temps. Il empêchait tant bien que mal les souvenirs de sa sœur de remonter. L’avantage était qu’il parvenait tout de même plus à se contrôler. Toutefois, même un simple Wingardium Leviosa était une épreuve pour lui. Un véritable paradoxe.

« Je sais, j’essaye, mais… »

À ces mots, la plume se désintégra. Credence soupira avant de reposer la baguette. Albus en profita pour tendre la main :

« Puis-je l’étudier ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda d’un œil suspicieux. L’ancien professeur secoua la tête :

« Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie… Ne t’inquiète pas. »

Credence finit par accepter et Albus la prit entre ses doigts. Il l’observa pendant quelques instants. Il n’était pas un spécialiste des baguettes, très loin de là, mais il était quand même curieux à propos d’un point :

« Qui te l’a donnée ? Le fabricant ? J’imagine que ce n’est pas Ollivanders… Gregorovitch ? Non, Gellert ne mettrait pas les pieds dans sa boutique…  

- Non, c’est monsieur Grindelwald qui me l’a offerte. Il m’a dit que ça m’aiderait. Mais qui est Gregorovitch ?

- Un fabricant de baguettes réputé : la plupart des élèves de Durmstrang qui peuvent se le permettre achètent la leur chez lui. Gellert m’a raconté que la première fois qu’il y était allé et que Gregorovitch lui en avait mis une dans les mains, il avait provoqué une explosion de magie qui avait détruit une bonne partie du magasin. Après ça, il a été cordialement invité à ne plus jamais revenir ! »

Alors qu’Albus laissait échapper un petit rire au souvenir de la manière dont Gellert lui avait conté cette histoire, Credence le regarda avec surprise. Le professeur retourna son regard et dit :

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière ?

- Je me disais juste que peu de personnes devaient aussi bien connaitre monsieur Grindelwald que vous. Il n’a pas l’air d’être le genre d’homme que l’on peut approcher facilement.

- Je l’ai rencontré quand il était encore un gamin. Il avait seize ans, j’en avais dix-huit. On était jeunes à l’époque. Jeunes et arrogants. On avait l’impression que l’on tenait le monde dans le creux de nos mains. L’été 98 fut sans doute le plus beau de ma vie. Mais, ce genre de bonheur ne peut exister que dans une bulle. Et elle était destinée à exploser. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu’Albus ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu sais, Credence, je peux comprendre pour quelle raison son idéologie est attirante. J’ai honte de le dire, mais je suis un de ses créateurs, après tout. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’avec le recul, je peux voir à quel point elle est pleine de défauts.

- Pourtant, monsieur Grindelwald dit vrai : les Moldus nous font du mal !

- Ta colère est légitime, Credence, mais on ne peut pas mettre tous les Moldus dans le même panier. Ce genre de généralités ne peut conduire qu’à des choses regrettables.

\- Peut-être, mais pourquoi devrions-nous souffrir ? Qu’est-ce qui fait que l’on doive se cacher ? Pourquoi c’est à nous de subir ça ?

- Il y a des moyens de vivre en paix, Credence, et c’est en se cachant que nous y arriverons le mieux. Les chasses aux sorcières l’ont bien montré. Ce n’est pas idéal, mais de cette manière, le moins de gens possible souffrent.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous étiez dans une position où vous n’aviez rien à craindre ! Un professeur émérite d’une école respectée ? Le monde des sorciers est fait pour les gens comme vous, mais nous autres, on est juste laissés dans un coin !

- Lorsque j’étais enfant, ma sœur a été attaquée par de jeunes Moldus. C’est à la suite de ça qu’elle a développé un Obscurus. Et mon père a décidé de se venger et a tué les responsables. Après ça, il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Je ne l’ai plus jamais revu. À partir de ce moment-là, j’ai ressenti les Moldus. Mais lorsque ma sœur est morte, j’ai compris que mes idées étaient mal dirigées, que ma colère m’avait aveuglé. Et j’ai fait le bon choix.

- Non, monsieur, c’est juste que maintenant, vous trouvez votre compte dans la société dans laquelle vous vivez.  

- Mais les Moldus ont leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés comme nous avons les nôtres, rétorqua Albus. Personne n’est tout noir ou tout blanc.

- Peut-être, mais à l’heure actuelle, en quoi les sorciers font du mal aux Moldus ? En rien. On ne peut pas se défendre légalement contre eux. Alors que l’inverse ? J’en suis la preuve vivante ! Vous pensez que ma mère aurait été condamnée par la justice magique pour ce qu’elle m’a fait subir ?

- Je sais qu’elle a eu un comportement inacceptable avec toi, Credence, mais les autres membres de ta famille, méritent-ils d’être traités comme du bétail ? Parce que, ne te méprend pas, ce que veut Gellert, c’est encadrer les Moldus comme les animaux qu’il pense qu’ils sont.

- En quoi c’est différent de ce qu’il se passe maintenant ?

\- Pardon ?

- Vous traitez les Moldus comme des enfants tout en leur donnant le pouvoir de décision d’un adulte. Vous pensez qu’ils se retourneraient contre nous s’ils connaissaient leur existence, donc vous les laissez dans l’ignorance, vous ne leur laissez pas la possibilité de montrer qu’ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Mais en même temps, ce sont eux qui ont les rênes.

- Et donc, pour toi, les traiter comme le souhaite Gellert est une solution ?

- Il n’y a pas de solution, monsieur. Mais quitte à choisir, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à souffrir pour eux. Je n’ai aucune volonté d’être un martyre pour le bonheur de personnes qui m’ont causé tant de mal. Franchement, s’il y a un choix à faire, plutôt eux que nous.

- Tu es jeune, c’est pour cela que tu vois à court terme. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la beauté présente dans chaque civilisation, peu importe laquelle. On ne peut pas détruire toute une population et ne pas voir se produire des conséquences désastreuses. Ce que veut faire Gellert va mener au chaos et les Moldus ne méritent pas ça. Ils sont comme nous, après tout.

- Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous dites que vous aimez les Moldus, monsieur Dumbledore. Mais au fond, qu’est-ce que vous connaissez d’eux ? De leurs manières de vivre ? De leurs machines ? Je ne sais pas, de leur nourriture ? Comme tous les autres sorciers ou presque que j’ai pu rencontrer : rien. Je vous crois quand vous dites que vous les aimez. Mais vous les aimez comme des animaux de compagnie, des animaux exotiques : vous les protégez pour vous donner bonne conscience. Au fond, vous vous pensez supérieur à eux. Et dans un sens, pourquoi vous ne le penseriez pas : vous pouvez faire des choses qu’ils ne pourraient même pas rêver de faire.

- Pour moi, la vie d’un sorcier vaut celle d’un Moldu, protesta Albus.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous sacrifieriez la vie de l’un comme de l’autre sans hésiter ? »

Dumbledore ne put s’empêcher de regarder bouche bée le jeune homme : il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que celui-ci lui réponde de cette manière. _Il n’y a pas à dire_ , pensa-t-il, _Gellert a vraiment un talent pour convaincre les gens de rejoindre sa cause folle. Sans doute parce que lui-même y croit_. Pourtant, dans un sens, il avait raison : Albus n’hésiterait pas à sacrifier quelqu’un s’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que le faire… pour le bien commun. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, parce qu’en apparence, cela donnait juste l’impression qu’il s’octroyait le droit de choisir parce qu’il savait mieux que les autres.

« Cette discussion mérite un temps de réflexion, Credence. Je ne peux pas te répondre à l’instant, mais je te promets que je retournerai vers toi au moment où j’en serai suffisamment satisfait. Donc, en attendant, mieux vaut continuer nos exercices, tu ne crois pas ? »

∞

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Credence habitait à Nurmengard. C’était sans doute l’endroit le plus luxueux qu’il avait visité. Un an plus tôt, il n’aurait d’ailleurs pas cru la personne qui lui aurait dit qu’il y vivrait. C’était particulièrement agréable d’avoir un matelas si confortable et de manger comme il le souhaitait. Il avait tout à fait conscience que Grindelwald l’utilisait pour ses propres fins, mais il trouvait qu’il s’agissait d’un prix raisonnable à payer pour une telle vie. Surtout qu’il était plutôt d’accord avec ce que le mage noir prônait. La seule personne qui lui manquait était Nagini. Il espérait pouvoir la convaincre de venir avec lui, si l’occasion se présentait.

Non vraiment, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Même si ses cours de magie étaient plus compliqués que les autres. Il avait du mal à comprendre Albus Dumbledore. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, après tout, il suintait la bienveillance à son égard. Toutefois, il y avait certains moments où il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le professeur tentait de l’enfermer dans un piège à miel. Credence ne savait même pas si c’était conscient de sa part. Sans doute que cela l’était. Lorsqu’il lui parlait, il avait l’impression de discuter avec Grindelwald, un Grindelwald politiquement correct certes, mais un animal de la même espèce. Il n’était pas très étonnant que les deux s’entendent si bien.

En plus de ces cours, l’après-midi était consacré à des activités plus en rapport avec la politique. Grindelwald voulait le présenter à la prochaine assemblée qui avait finalement été déplacée à Munich (les aurors viennois avaient arrêté récemment la personne qui devait les accueillir). Là-bas, il n’y aurait que des partisans convaincus du mage noir, c’était une soirée privée. Il avait dû apprendre à se comporter en compagnie de sang-purs – Grindelwald lui avait dit de ne pas baisser la tête même s’il était un sang-mêlé, mais d’éviter le sujet — mais également à parler en public. Ce dernier élément était sans doute le plus compliqué à maîtriser. Et le grand saut, c’était ce soir.

C’était pour cette raison que Vinda Rosier — qui semblait être aussi bien bras droit du plus grand mage noir de l’époque que maman de toute la petite troupe (Grindelwald compris) — le regardait à cet instant des pieds à la tête. Elle n’avait pas du tout l’air convaincue par ce qu’elle voyait.

« Bon. Il nous reste trois heures avant de partir. Pour Queenie, j’ai juste eu à lui fournir des vêtements adéquats, mais pour toi… c’est une autre histoire. »

Credence avait eu l’habitude d’être rabaissé toute sa vie. Mais le mépris dans la voix de Vinda était pire que tout. Elle le prenait avec une telle hauteur que c’en était comique : il avait l’impression d’être un rat n’ayant pas du tout sa place ici. Elle ne toisait pas Queenie de cette manière. Mais il se consolait en se disant qu’elle se comportait d’une manière encore plus atroce avec Dumbledore : si ses yeux avaient été des couteaux, le pauvre se serait déjà vidé de son sang.

« Cette coiffure, ça ne va pas du tout. Je pensais qu’on pourrait la laisser, mais à la réflexion, non. Non, définitivement non. »

Et c’est ainsi que commença le ballet des ciseaux dont le bruit sonnait comme un couperet. _Clac. Clac._ La dernière personne qui lui avait coupé les cheveux, c’était Nagini. Les mains de Vinda bougeaient vite et sans aucune douceur, tirant les mèches humides sans ménage.

« Rappelle-moi ce que tu ne dois pas dire ou faire devant les partisans. Une révision ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Je ne dois pas parler de mon ascendance, je ne dois pas mentionner mon statut de sang — sauf si l’on me le demande et je ne dois pas changer d’attitude pour autant, je ne dois pas fuir le regard de mes interlocuteurs, je ne dois pas me retrouver seul et je ne dois pas répondre aux questions concernant Albus Dumbledore.

- C’est bien. Fais comme on te l’a dit et tout devrait bien se passer. De toute façon, ils parleront allemand, donc tu ne comprendras pas grand-chose. Mais si l’on t’adresse la parole, surtout fais bien attention : certains d’entre eux feraient n’importe quoi pour t’utiliser ou te faire tomber.

- Ils ne suivent pas monsieur Grindelwald ?

\- Si. Mais lorsque le chat n’est pas là, les souris dansent. Et je ne peux pas avoir les yeux partout. Surtout que je vais bientôt devoir retourner en France.

- Pourquoi vous rentrez chez vous ? Vous ne viendrez pas avec nous au Brésil ?

- C’est une mission confidentielle et je ne vais pas à Paris, je dois visiter la Bretagne. Mais je serai de retour pour le voyage jusqu’à Rio de Janeiro. »

Le silence dura pendant encore une bonne demi-heure jusqu’à ce que Vinda soit enfin satisfaite. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui présenter un miroir, mais Credence capta son reflet dans une glace disposée dans un coin. La jeune femme avait égalisé les pointes et le tout était plus court qu’avant. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’avis à ce propos, mais de toute manière, elle ne lui demandait pas.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit quelqu’un pour frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! lança-t-elle. »

Le battant révéla Abernathy. Credence ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu’il ne connaissait pas la langue des signes et que cela ennuyait le muet de toujours devoir écrire, notamment pour de longues conversations. Mais de toute façon, il avait cette tendance à coller Grindelwald de très près, dès qu’il le pouvait. En remarquant ça, Credence avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de se rendre compte, non sans une certaine honte, qu’il avait fait la même chose lorsqu’il le croyait être Percival Grave. Gellert Grindelwald avait cette aura qui charmait toutes les personnes autour de lui. Et cela aurait été un mensonge que d’affirmer qu’il n’y avait pas succombé à certains moments.

Abernathy fit quelques gestes avant que Vinda ne l’interrompe d’un ton impatient :

« Oui, oui, j’arrive. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Credence pour lui ordonner :

« Tes vêtements sont sur la chaise, là-bas. Je compte sur toi pour être impeccable quand je reviens. »

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion : il craignait ce qu’il lui arriverait s’il n’obéissait pas. Il n’y avait pas à dire, les personnes qui vivaient dans ce château étaient toutes effrayantes dans leur genre. Même Miss Queenie l’était. Elle était la plus bienveillante du lot, après tout, elle venait de l’autre camp, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez elle, de légèrement décalé. Elle avait tout d’une fée de conte, une qui ne ment pas, mais qui trouvera un moyen de te tromper. Elle non plus, comme Dumbledore, n’avait sans doute pas conscience de sa propre nature. Mais Credence le voyait. Enfin, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’elle était toujours gentille avec lui, même si elle l’inquiétait parfois. Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu’elle lisait les humeurs et les pensées de ceux qui l’entouraient.

Et maintenant, il allait se rendre dans un véritable nid de vipères. Cela laissait présager d’une bonne soirée.

« Je crains le pire… murmura-t-il à lui-même. »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Beauf de France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Et me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre !  
> Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait vachement plaisir !   
> Bref, ce chapitre... soyons honnêtes, je l'ai juste écrit pour la dernière phrase ! XD Genre je l'avais dans la tête et je voulais la caser quelque part ! XD  
> N'oubliez pas que dans cette histoire, les connards sont dans les deux camps... C'est juste que les connards qu'on suit sont plus funs (et mieux fringués) que les autres. Et puis Vinda is queen sorry not sorry.   
> Et j'ai écrit du fluff. Du fluff. C'est chelou pour moi. D'habitude je ne fais que de l'angst ou de l'humour. Mais c'est pas ma faute si dans ma tête, Grindy et Dumby sont pas tant toxique l'un pour l'autre que pour le reste du monde ! XD
> 
> Bref,
> 
> It's murder time, bros ! Bonne lecture !

Les Rotepfeil étaient une famille de sang-purs qui n’était pas aussi vieille que les autres. Elles ne pouvaient pas remonter six siècles en arrière comme certains aimer le clamer. Cependant, il était indéniable qu’elle était la plus riche de toute l’Allemagne. Comme tous leurs compères, ils avaient une certaine fierté quant à leur statut, néanmoins, c’était bien le pouvoir qui les gouvernait. Et, à l’heure actuelle, qui représentait mieux cela que Gellert Grindelwald. Alors forcément, lorsque Dolohov les avait contactés pour organiser une soirée de charité pour les partisans les plus proches du mage noir, ils avaient sur-le-champ accepté.

Et c’est pour cela que Grindelwald, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, se tenait sur le pas de leur porte, en compagnie de trois autres personnes. Madame Hildegarde Rotepfeil reconnut tout de suite Vinda Rosier, mais pas les deux autres. Ces deux derniers n’avaient pas l’air très à l’aise, comme si c’était la première fois qu’ils prenaient part à ce genre d’événement. C’était peut-être le cas et elle ne les jugeait pas pour ça : elle était passée par là elle aussi. Elle ne put, par contre, pas s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil derrière eux dans l’espoir d’apercevoir un certain anglais. Elle savait très bien qu’Albus Dumbledore ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez, toutefois, la nouvelle de l’alliance secrète entre les deux avait fait l’effet d’un coup de tonnerre, même dans leur milieu. Personne ne s’en serait douté. Cependant, à la réflexion, cela faisait sens : pour quelle raison, sinon, Dumbledore ne se serait-il déjà pas attaqué au mage noir ?

Elle les invita bien vite à rentrer. Elle qui avait l’habitude qu’on lui réserve une certaine déférence, notamment en lui baisant la main, elle n’eut le droit à rien de cela avec Grindelwald. Elle ne fut pas étonnée : Grindelwald n’était pas du genre à s’embarrasser de politesse lorsqu’il n’avait rien à y gagner. Cependant il ne se départit pas de son expression et déclara :

« Madame Rotepfeil, c’est un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à trop longtemps, déjà.

- Je suis bien d’accord avec vous, mais les temps sont durs malheureusement. L’état de l’Allemagne Moldu est préoccupant et cela se répercute sur la communauté magique.

- Oui, j’en ai eu vent. On ne peut pas dire que je suis étonné, mais cela me désole toujours. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Vinda pour s’avancer un peu. Hildegarde avait elle aussi été à Beauxbâtons. Elle était quelques années au-dessus de la jeune femme et pourtant, elle avait entendu parler de tous les problèmes que Vinda avait causés, notamment par rapport à son mépris envers les professeurs. Un comportement qui avait eu du mal à passer. Aujourd’hui, ceux-ci n’oseraient rien dire à l’enfant terrible que certains considéraient comme la honte de l’école.

« Hildegarde, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en français.

\- Bien, très bien. Vous avez une mine resplendissante, Vinda. »

Celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un sourire qui faisait bien comprendre qu’elle en avait tout à fait conscience. Une femme détestable, vraiment, selon Madame Rotepfeil, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Rien. Rien du tout.

« Ah mais vous n’avez jamais rencontré nos compagnons, intervint Grindelwald. Voici Mademoiselle Goldstein. Elle nous vient des États-Unis et a rejoint notre cause très récemment. Et ce jeune homme est Monsieur Barebones, il est lui aussi New-Yorkais. »

Si la blonde qui la salua poliment ne lui disait rien du tout, ce n’était pas le cas de l’autre. Credence Barebones était celui que l’on considérait comme étant l’enfant d’une prophétie. Aux dernières nouvelles, si celle-ci s’était réalisée, personne n’était au courant, mais bon… les prédictions avaient toujours eu cet avantage de pouvoir dire tout et n’importe quoi. C’était donc facile de les manipuler comme on le souhaitait.

Il avait encore l’air assez mal à l’aise et se contenta de la saluer de la tête.

En voyant que les leçons d’étiquettes n’avaient visiblement pas imprimé dans le cerveau paniqué de Credence, Gellert eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais il n’en fit rien et préféra détourner l’attention en se faisant conduire dans la salle principale où l’attendait ce qui pouvait très bien être décrit comme étant sa cour.

∞

La chambre dans laquelle Albus avait été installé était très confortable. Ça, il ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre. Cependant, il avait très clairement l’impression d’être comme un animal en cage. La vue sur les montagnes était magnifique, mais elle lui rappelait sans cesse le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’y promener. Il y était enfermé la majorité du temps et il commençait à s’ennuyer. Bien sûr, Gellert lui avait dit qu’il pouvait emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque et il en avait même une petite sélection ici. Mais il aurait bien aimé un changement de décor.

Il n’avait même pas pu explorer Nurmengard et la seule autre personne qu’il avait vu jusque-là était Abernathy. Albus avait entendu parler de lui, le MACUSA lui avait fait couper la langue en le pensant être Grindelwald. Lorsque ce rapport lui avait été fait, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être mal à l’aise. Ce qu’il n’aurait jamais avoué par contre, c’est qu’il préférait que cela ait été infligé à lui qu’à son ancien compagnon.

Le journal lui manquait aussi. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que la perspective de lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ lui ferait autant défaut. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu’il se passait dans le monde. Ce que les gens disaient sur lui, surtout. Il se demandait si tous ses secrets avaient été révélés. Il se demandait si ceux-ci seraient utilisés aussi bien contre lui que contre Grindelwald. Si Albus avait été à la place du ministère, il n’aurait pas eu recours à leur homosexualité dans un journal pour en faire de la propagande. Il aurait simplement lancé des rumeurs. Il était plus facile de s’attaquer à une source comme la Gazette plutôt qu’à une masse inconnue. Mais le ministère étant dirigé par des incompétents selon lui… Est-ce qu’Aberforth avait été interrogé ? Sans doute. Et il était le seul à savoir ce qu’il s’était réellement passé cet été-là…

Il ne valait mieux pas s’attarder sur ces pensées. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, après tout. C’est pour cela qu’il se décida à aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque qui avait été mise à sa disposition.

Alors qu’il scrutait les cotes de la deuxième rangée d’ouvrages, une en particulier attira son regard. Au milieu des romans et des essais, se trouvait _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Le titre était écrit en runes et le cœur d’Albus manqua un battement. Avec des mains tremblantes, il le prit. Fébrilement, il l’ouvrit et ses yeux tombèrent sur des lettres dont la graphie lui était plus que familière. C’était la sienne.

_Je sais que la traduction des runes n’est pas ta passion,_

_Mais je pense que ce livre rendrait bien à côté de tes exemplaires_

_En anglais, allemand et hongrois (je ne m’en remets toujours pas)._

_Avec tout mon amour et toute mon affection,_

_Albus_

Il respira profondément. C’était la signature qu’il utilisait à l’époque. Celle dont le « A » ressemblait au symbole des reliques. C’était le livre qu’il avait offert à Gellert peu avant que la tragédie ne les frappe. Et il l’avait toujours. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages. L’histoire des trois frères avait de multiples annotations. Lorsqu’il arriva à la fin, il remarqua une feuille qui semblait presque attachée à la reliure. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle avait été placée là.

C’était un portrait fait au fusain. Il n’était pas parfait, loin de là. Après tout, il s’agissait de la production d’un jeune homme de seize ans dont le seul intérêt dans l’art du dessin résidait dans la possibilité de retranscrire ses visions. Cependant, il n’y avait pas de doute sur l’identité de la personne dont le portrait avait été réalisé avec un soin tout particulier. Juste en dessous était inscrit : _Albus Dumbledore — 1899._ Autour de son cou, il pouvait distinguer la chaîne au bout duquel était attaché leur serment de sang. L’objet qui liait leurs âmes ensemble.

C’était fait exprès. C’était forcément une manœuvre de la part de Gellert pour le faire tomber dans la nostalgie des jeunes années, se rappeler à lui, de l’époque où Albus aurait tout fait — ou presque l’histoire avait montré — pour être à ses côtés.

Il jeta le livre sur son lit. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de devoir subir tout ça ?

C’était dur. C’était tellement dur de ne pas retomber une nouvelle fois. Surtout qu’il avait très peur que plus le temps enfermé ici passerait, moins il trouverait de raisons de ne pas le faire.

∞

Tout se passait à peu près bien. Jusqu’au drame.

Et le drame n’était sans doute pas ce à quoi Gellert Grindelwald s’attendait. Dès qu’il rentrerait à Nurmengard, il regarderait dans ses livres de sortilèges afin de trouver une malédiction assez bénigne pour ne pas être mortelle, mais suffisamment irritante pour que le beau-frère Rotepfeil comprenne le message. Jolan Barbon était un sang pur dans toute sa personne. Il exsudait cette suffisance injustifiée. Alors certes, c’était un sorcier, mais le mage noir ne pouvait s’empêcher de le considérer comme médiocre et grossier. Il l’avait rencontré trois heures plus tôt et en un repas, il avait déjà réussi à lui donner envie de l’énucléer.

Déjà, il avait commencé à poser de nombreuses questions à Credence et à lui taper dans le dos d’une manière virile des plus ridicules. Même s’il avait failli tomber en avant, le jeune homme avait apparemment réussi à se charger de lui sans qu’une bourde ne soit faite. C’était peut-être grâce à Vinda, cousine des Barbon, qui était intervenue pour le sortir de ses griffes.

Après le repas, les femmes avaient été gentiment invitées à aller s’occuper des enfants. Les adultes devaient parler. La société des sang-purs avait tout de même de curieux parallèles avec celui des Moldus, mais ce n’était pas le moment pour essayer de changer leurs habitudes. C’est ainsi qu’il en profita pour envoyer Credence plus loin. De toute façon, tout le monde allait discuter en allemand : le jeune homme n’aurait pas compris grand-chose.

Toutefois, Vinda, à l’inverse de Queenie, ne bougea pas de son siège. Aurait été bien chanceux celui qui serait parvenu à la faire quitter la pièce. Cependant, Gellert remarqua le regard désapprobateur de Jolan et leva un sourcil.

« Bon, finit-il par lancer, c’est le moment de sortir la liqueur, beau-frère ! Ce serait bête de finir la soirée avec l’esprit clair.

- Ce n’est peut-être pas la peine, commenta Vinda. Nous sommes en bonne compagnie, mieux vaut profiter de la conversation.

- Fadaises ! beugla Jolan. N’importe quel homme digne de ce nom se doit de finir le repas par du bon Wiskey Pur Feu ! M’enfin, j’imagine qu’une femme ne peut pas comprendre. C’est déjà un miracle que tu aies survécu si longtemps en politique. »

Il était à deux doigts de se faire égorger, mais il n’en avait pas conscience. Pendant ce temps, Gellert réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de se sortir de cette situation de la manière la plus discrète possible. Parce qu’en effet, lorsque l’elfe de maison arriva dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé tout le nécessaire, la première chose que fit Jolan fut de tendre un verre à Grindelwald beaucoup trop rempli pour être honnête.

Celui-ci le regarda d’un œil torve, comme s’il se demandait si tuer l’impudent ne serait pas une meilleure chose qu’accepter sa proposition. Jolan ne remarqua pas que sa vie ne tenait qu’à fil dans cette situation et lui mit le verre sous le nez :

« Eh bah alors ? Vous le prenez oui ?

- Je n’apprécie que peu ce type d’alcool, dit Grindelwald d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune parole supplémentaire. »

Réponse que son pressant interlocuteur n’hésita pas à tout de même donner :

« Ah, mais j’insiste ! Prenez, prenez !

\- Jolan, intervint faiblement Rotepfeil. Ce n’est pas la peine de…

\- Enfin beau-frère, je ne peux pas suivre un homme qui n’est même pas capable de savoir ce qui est bon dans la vie ! »

Face à cette réponse, le mage noir le jaugea des pieds à la tête. Son regard était aussi chaleureux qu’une congère. Il finit par prendre la boisson dans sa main et la but cul sec. Vinda manqua de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant aux ennuis que cela allait apporter.

« C’était pas si compliqué, hein ? Franchement, pendant un temps, j’ai cru que vous étiez juste une de ces mijaurées de politiciens qui ne savent pas se salir les mains ! gloussa Jolan.

- Oh, je vous assure que ce n’est pas le cas.

- J’en suis bien content ! Vous en reprendrez bien un autre ! »

Et sur ces mots, il en resservit un à Grindelwald avant de passer aux autres. Ceux-ci avaient l’air de s’attendre à le voir partir en flammes à un moment ou à un autre. Une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais le français avait visiblement l’intention de s’attirer le mauvais œil puisqu’après le plus grand mage noir de l’époque, il décida de s’attaquer à son bras-droit :

« Et donc, Vinda, tu t’es toujours pas trouvé un petit mari pour s’occuper de ton cas ?

\- Non, et je m’en porte très bien, merci de t’inquiéter pour moi, répondit avec flegme Vinda en regardant maintenant presque avec envie la bouteille d’alcool.

- Bah ! ça c’est parce que t’as pas rencontré un homme, un vrai. J’suis sûr qu’en cloque, tu f’rais plein de beaux gamins. Des garçons aussi mignons que des filles.

- Je te remercie pour ton avis, mais sans façon, merci.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as une plus grosse cible en tête, c’est ça ? ricana Jolan en lançant des œillades appuyées à Grindelwald qui fixait son verre comme pour détecter un poison à l’intérieur. »

Comprenant la situation, Vinda ne peut s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Rotepfeil devenait aussi blanc que la craie.

Sur le moment, le mage noir ne comprit pas pour quelle raison Jolan le regardait d’une manière si appuyée. Après tout, si en apparence, il avait l’air aussi neutre que possible, ce n’était pas le cas intérieurement. Après seulement un verre (certes rempli à ras bord), il sentait déjà la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Le goût était atroce et il avait eu du mal à ne pas s’étrangler en le buvant. Tout ceci s’avérait plus scabreux que de combattre les autorités.

« C’est vrai ça, vous n’avez pas de femme ? Pourtant elles doivent se bousculer à votre porte ? Mais c’est vrai que la cousine est plutôt pas mal, j’peux vous comprendre.

\- Jolan… le prévint Vinda. »

Tous les membres du cercle restreints, ceux qui connaissaient bien Grindelwald, paraissaient sur le point de vomir : le français n’avait aucune idée du guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer. Et le pire était sans aucun doute qu’il n’avait pas l’intention d’écouter les avertissements. Si le Barbon finissait en vie cette soirée, ce serait un miracle.

« On est entre nous, allez ! C’est normal de vouloir mieux connaître celui qui prétend rassembler tous les sorciers ! J’en ai entendu de belles sur vous, mon vieux, vous n’avez pas idée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un peu, mon n’veu. Alors, c’est quoi votre style ? »

Un sourire froid s’étira sur les lèvres de Grindelwald qui répondit :

« Cheveux roux. Yeux bleus. 

- C’est précis ! Enfin j’imagine que des hommes comme nous peuvent se permettre d’être difficiles…

- Je suis persuadé que nous n’avons pas les mêmes goûts.

- Ouais, c’est vrai que je préfère les blondes… C’est moins banal. De toute façon, je les prends toutes moi si elles veulent… Elles n’auront pas à se plaindre si elles récupèrent un mioche dans le tiroir. »

La question à ce point-ci était : est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ? Est-ce que Jolan Barbon pouvait augmenter encore plus ses chances de ne pas finir la soirée en un seul morceau ? La réponse était oui.

« Avoir une descendance, c’est notre devoir principal ! On doit faire augmenter notre population ! D’ailleurs, je sais pas si vous avez entendu, mais un sang-de-bourbe a été condamné, à Paris, il n’y a pas longtemps. Pour acte de bougrerie ! Alors non seulement, ils nous teintent de leur culture de Sans-charme, mais en plus, ils veulent nous envahir avec leur sodomie ! La prison, c’est trop gentil pour cette vermine-là ! »

Rotepfeil poussa un gémissement plaintif. Vinda retint un petit ricanement. La suite allait être grandiose.

Gellert Grindelwald but le contenu de son verre puis regarda Jolan. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent pour former le sourire le plus méprisant possible et il déclara d’une voix calme, mais qui sonna comme un coup de tonnerre :

« Toi, tu n’as jamais sucé un mec dans une grange et franchement, ça se voit. »


	9. Chapitre 8 : transfiguration nounours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'on arrive bientôt au premier tournant de cette fic, notamment avec l'arrivée d'Albus dans le "bon" camp (héhé). Encore... 3 chapitres en comptant sans compter celui-là et la "première partie" est bouclée... Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a encore un petit bout de chemin à faire ensemble. J'ai encore pleins de blagues en stock !  
> Bref, sinon merci encore pour les commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Gellert Grindelwald ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un champ. Enfin, ce qui avait été un champ : les épis de blé avaient été fauchés, brûlés. Il n’en restait plus que des vestiges noirâtres, sur le sol. Il comprit soudain où il était : Godric’s Hollow. Il l’avait reconnu à la grange. La fameuse grange. Celle où Albus et lui avaient passé des moments interdits. Celle où Aberforth gardait ses célèbres chèvres.

Mais ce n’était pas ce qui le frappa le plus. À quelques mètres de lui, se trouvaient trois personnes. Deux opposés à une seule. Il eut l’impression de subir un coup de poing dans l’estomac. C’était lui. Et Albus. Jeunes. Si Scamander n’avait pas été présent, l’air d’avoir pris quelques années, Gellert aurait pensé qu’il s’agissait d’un souvenir venant de l’été 99.

Chacun avait sa baguette en main. C’est à ce moment-là que Grindelwald réalisa quelque chose. Albus était avec lui, à ses côtés. Dans son camp. Il avait eu raison lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il le rejoindrait. Et alors, qui pourrait l’arrêter ? Qui pourrait les arrêter ? Cela se voyait bien que Newt ne faisait pas le poids. Alors que ses adversaires n’étaient même pas un cheveu de mal coiffé, il était couvert de blessures et avait mauvaise mine. Il n’avait aucune chance.

Mais alors, comme s’il avait entendu les pensées de Gellert, en désespoir de cause, Scamander sortit un objet de sa poche. La broche s’éleva dans les airs. Elle avait beau être loin de lui, il la voyait distinctement.

Le Magicozoologiste hurla alors un sort que Gellert ne pouvait reconnaître. Le temps sembla se figer. Il vit l’horreur se peindre sur le visage de son double et sur celui d’Albus avant qu’ils ne poussent un hurlement de terreur. L’instant d’après, une lumière blanche s’imprima sur ses rétines. Un bruit assourdissant retentit.

Mais cela n’avait aucune espèce d’importance pour Gellert.

Leur serment de sang avait été brisé. Et une partie de son âme avait été perdue avec lui.

∞

Gellert Grindelwald ouvrit les yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’était pas en Angleterre. Non, il était dans son lit, à Nurmengard. Enfin, sur son lit plutôt. En effet, il était encore habillé (bottes comprises) et avait sans doute dû s’y écrouler à une heure trop tardive pour être honnête.

Habituellement, le mage noir n’avait aucun problème à enchaîner les nuits blanches. Alors certes, il n’était plus tout jeune. Cependant, avec sa magie et les potions adéquates, il parvenait à le faire. Ce n’était certainement pas bon pour sa santé sur le long terme, mais il n’était plus à ça près.

Là, par contre, c’était différent. Grindelwald le sut au moment où il bougea la tête. Un éclair de douleur lui vrilla le crâne, le faisant serrer les dents. Il avait bu hier soir. Son don avait donc été lâché, sans contrôle. Donc maintenant, non seulement il avait une gueule de bois, mais en plus il sentait venir une migraine de tous les diables.

Mais ce simple mouvement ne provoqua pas que cela : il sentit la nausée monter en lui. Par chance, un récipient en métal se retrouva juste sous son nez avant qu’une malheureuse catastrophe ne se produise.

« J’ai déjà prévu le nécessaire, annonça Vinda d’une voix claire. »

Il ne répondit rien. Par chance, la pièce était dans l’obscurité. Il n’aurait pas supporté la lumière du jour. Vraiment, si ses ennemis savaient dans quel état il se trouvait, cela aurait été le meilleur moment pour l’attaquer. C’était pathétique. Et inévitable.

« Tenez. C’est de l’eau. »

Ce n’était pas tant que les médico-mages ne s’étaient jamais penchés sur ce type de problème. C’était surtout que la plupart des potions n’étaient pas efficaces pour tout le monde et que les garder dans son estomac suffisamment longtemps pour que cela ait un quelconque effet était un combat bien souvent perdu.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque 10 h 30. »

Cela voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas dû dormir beaucoup de temps. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter l’alcool que lui donnait cet imbécile. Maintenir une histoire était certes important, mais si à la fin, il finissait par le tuer, ce n’était peut-être pas nécessaire. Parce que c’était bien ce qu’il s’était produit. Il avait eu une mort lente et douloureuse. Le plus amusant avait sans doute été qu’il avait essayé de se défendre. Le naïf.

« Les Rotepfeil se remettent de la mort de cet imbécile ?

- C’est un peu tard pour se poser la question, se permit de dire Vinda. Mais pour être honnête, si vous ne l’aviez pas fait, il aurait fini par avoir un accident malencontreux d’une manière ou d’une autre.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d’avoir un partisan aussi peu respectueux. Certains ont tendance à oublier qui je suis.

- Hildegarde s’en remettra, assura-t-elle. Ce n’était pas le meilleur des frères. Même sa femme ne va sans doute pas le pleurer.

- Peu m’importe. Il n’était pas important. »

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement avant de lança :

« Je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler. »

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Bon. Maintenant qu’il était tout seul, Gellert allait pouvoir se mourir en paix pour le restant de la journée. Maudit soit Jolan Barbon.

∞

« Vous semblez de bonne humeur, Mademoiselle Rosier. Avez-vous tué des Moldus hier soir ? »

Vinda eut un mince sourire. Albus en fut presque choqué : cette femme avait donc un sens de l’humour ? Cela semblait totalement hors de propos. Même si à la réflexion, il n’était pas étonnant que le meurtre la mette en joie.

« Non. Mais un individu détestable a vu ses jours se finirent et je ne peux qu’en être satisfaite.

\- Oh ? Avez-vous achevé votre projet fou de renverser le ministre de la magie ? Fawley a-t-il été incinéré comme tant d’autres ?

- Votre ministre ? Un incompétent qui nous pense incompétents ? Voyons, Dumbledore, pourquoi prendrions-nous la peine d’aller le tuer ? Et puis, il ne nous fait pas tant barrage que cela.

- Ce n’est pas le cas de Travers, qui…

\- Travers tombera un jour, soyez-en certain. Pour le moment, sa hargne nous est profitable. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Et puis, cessez donc de penser que la Grande-Bretagne est le centre du monde. Il y a d’autres causes bien plus pressantes. La guerre se fera sur le vieux continent après tout.

- Vous ne comptez pas attaquer là-bas ? s’étonna Albus. Mais je croyais que…

- Vous pensiez que vous étiez la seule raison pour laquelle le maître ne venait pas chez vous ? »

Dans un sens, c’était logique : il était évident que les familles sang-pur britanniques aient été très favorables aux idées de Grindelwald. Cependant, Dumbledore ne pensait pas que Gellert se serait totalement reposé sur eux pour convertir le pays. Cela voulait-il dire qu’il avait été suffisamment arrogant au point de penser que sa seule présence pouvait protéger l’Angleterre ?

Pouvait-il alors le convaincre de continuer à ne pas s’y attaquer frontalement ? Il pensa à tous ses élèves, qui le pensaient maintenant un traitre, dans Hogwarts. Que leur arriverait-il si Gellert considérait ensuite l’endroit comme un possible vivier à partisans ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée. C’était au-dessus de lui.

« Emmenez-moi voir Gellert, je veux lui parler.

- Non, affirma Vinda en continuant sa route.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je vous assure que…

- Il n’est pas disponible.

- Il a quitté Nurmengard ?

\- Non.

- Il reçoit des individus aussi suspicieux que lui ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien alors ?

- Le maître n’est pas à votre disposition, Dumbledore ! Je vous ai déjà dit que —

- il est malade ? l’interrompit soudainement Albus. »

Vinda plissa des yeux, comme pour savoir dans quelle mauvaise position elle mettrait son maître si elle lui disait la vérité.

« Vous savez, ce n’est pas comme si j’allais pouvoir en profiter. Sans sorcellerie…

- Vous pourriez très bien le tuer d’une autre manière. La magie n’est pas le seul moyen pour supprimer quelqu’un.

- Je ne doute pas que vous en connaissiez beaucoup, mais ce n’est pas mon champ de recherches. »

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision.

« Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en prenant une autre direction que celle de d’habitude.

- Et Credence ?

- Vous n’alliez de toute façon pas lui faire la leçon aujourd’hui. Je vous emmenais simplement à la bibliothèque pour que vous puissiez vous distraire un peu.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Nous étions en déplacement hier soir. Une soirée en compagnie de la bonne société allemande.

-Oh.

\- Pardon ?

- J’ai compris. Gellert a une migraine doublée d’une gueule de bois, c’est ça ? »

Vinda s’arrêta et le regarda d’un œil surpris et interrogateur :

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Albus eut un petit rire :

« Quand il avait seize ans, il a “emprunté” — selon ses dires, deux bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu à sa tante. Nous avons fini totalement ivres après la moitié d’une. Mais la véritable fête, ça a été le lendemain. Oh mon dieu… ça a été ma première gueule de bois. Cependant, ce n’était rien à côté de l’état de Gellert. Il a passé toute la journée suivante à vomir, dormir et se plaindre que quelqu’un lui donnait des coups de maillet dans le crâne. Et c’est moi qui me suis occupé de lui puisque Bathilda n’était pas là. Il était insupportable. »

En écoutant l’histoire, Vinda ne put s’empêcher d’afficher une tête pensive. Albus le remarqua tout de suite. C’était sans doute l’habitude de décrypter les expressions des élèves alors qu’ils essayaient de lui mentir pour rendre leurs devoirs deux jours en retard.

« Quoi ?

- Non, rien… murmura-t-elle.

\- Si, si, dites-moi.

- C’est juste que… c’est étrange pour moi d’imaginer le maître de cette manière. Je veux dire, c’est un grand visionnaire. J’ai un immense respect pour lui et je sais qu’il nous libérera tous, mais… Quand vous en parlez, vous ne parlez pas de Grindelwald. Vous parlez de _Gellert_. Et ça le rend… étrangement humain.

- C’est parce qu’il l’est ! Malgré ce qu’il essaie de faire croire… Et vous semblez proche de lui pourtant. Vous êtes connue pour être son bras droit, si ce n’est plus selon les rumeurs.

- Je n’ai jamais été intéressée par lui dans ce sens : mes préférences se portent sur les femmes. Si vous étiez curieux d’avoir une réponse à ce propos. Ce dont je ne doute pas.

- Vous êtes une sang-pur… Cela a dû être compliqué. En Angleterre, j’ai vu de nombreux jeunes être mariés presque avant leur naissance. Les contrats décidés entre parents n’ont pas dû être faciles à gérer.

- On règle les problèmes comme on le peut. Et j’ai une préférence pour les solutions définitives.

- C’est étonnant.

- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas une amie du maître. Je le suivrai jusqu’au bout, il le sait. Néanmoins cela ne veut pas dire que je sois une amie proche, une confidente.

- Vous croyez ?

- N’est-ce pas évident : personne ne connaît Gellert Grindelwald au fond. Si ce n’est vous. Et c’est pour ça que si vous utilisez ça contre lui, je vous tuerai. Peu importe quelles seront les conséquences pour moi, ensuite. 

- Vous êtes douée pour les menaces.

\- Merci. Je m’exerce quotidiennement à leur pratique. »

Il n’y avait pas à dire, Gellert parvenait à faire grandir la fidélité dans le cœur de ses partisans. Ils se sacrifieraient pour lui et sa cause. Leur cause. _La seule différence entre lui et moi, au fond, c’est que je fais ça pour la paix et lui la guerre_ , pensa-t-il. _Je fais tout ça pour le bien_.

Pendant qu’il réfléchissait, la Française l’emmenait dans d’autres parties du château. Il croisa de nouvelles têtes. Certaines lui étaient familières parce qu’elles étaient recherchées dans toute l’Europe tandis que d’autres étaient totalement inconnues. Néanmoins, ceux-ci le reconnaissaient sans aucun doute : ils lui envoyaient des regards perplexes, intrigués, voire mauvais. Cependant, aucun n’osait l’approcher.

Il avait passé son temps presque seul ici, mais cette situation était un douloureux rappel de la nature de nid de serpents de l’endroit. Vinda finit par s’arrêter en face d’une porte. Albus n’avait rien remarqué qui aurait pu l’aider à quitter l’endroit sur le chemin. Cela semblait peine perdue sans magie. Et sans alliés, il était impossible de se défaire de cette limitation.

La Française frappa deux fois puis ouvrit, avant d’entrer avec lui à sa suite. La pièce était décorée avec goût et tout était à sa place. Grindelwald était un maniaque de l’ordre, après tout. Il jeta un coup d’œil à une petite pile de livres qui reposait un peu plus loin sur la table de nuit. Albus écarquilla les yeux : est-ce qu’il avait bien vu ? Est-ce qu’il s’agissait bien de titres de romances gothiques ? Le mage noir était incorrigible.

« Vinda ? croassa alors une voix qui venait du lit.

- Oui, maître, c’est moi. Je vous amène Albus Dumbledore, il souhaitait absolument vous voir. »

Gellert émit un bruit qui ressemblait à une affirmation et la Française se dit qu’elle n’avait pas commis une erreur en conduisant ici l’autre sorcier. Grindelwald finit par se retourner pour les regarder. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Encore plus que d’habitude tout du moins. Il les observa pendant quelques instants puis déclara :

« Tu peux nous laisser, Vinda.

\- Si je puis me permettre…

\- Laisse-nous. »

Elle subit la remontrance sous-jacente en silence, mais ne sortit pas de la salle sans accorder un regard noir à l’ancien professeur. Lorsqu’ils furent seuls, Dumbledore ne put s’empêcher de lancer :

« Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec elle : elle t’est fidèle.

- Non, elle est fidèle à notre cause, et je ne lui en demande pas plus. Et puis, depuis quand l’apprécies-tu ? Elle est particulièrement anti-Moldus, tu sais ? Tu dois même la considérer comme encore plus radicale que moi.

- Oh, je n’en ferais pas une amie, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu’elle n’est pas une bonne lieutenante. Et puis elle a raison sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

- Me laisser seul avec toi alors que tu es affaibli, c’est dangereux.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal, Al’. Et je sais que n’en aurais pas envie de toute manière.

\- Non, mais je pourrais essayer de m’enfuir.

- Tu peux toujours tenter, mais tu n’y arriveras pas. J’ai construit Nurmengard pour qu’elle soit imprenable, aussi bien de l’extérieur que de l’intérieur. »

Albus s’approcha du lit. Il remarqua les chaussures de son ancien compagnon. Son premier réflexe fut de commencer à lui enlever.

« Al’, si tu voulais faire ça, tu aurais pu me demander avant que je sois malade.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. C’est juste que tu seras plus confortable sans ton manteau et tes bottes. Elles sont jolies d’ailleurs.

- C’est sûr qu’elles sont mieux que ton simple costume.

- Est-ce que c’est de ma faute si je n’en ai qu’un seul ici ?

- Si tu venais avec moi, tu n’aurais pas à t’en faire à ce propos.

\- Gel’, je ne vais pas te rejoindre pour entrer dans ton monde de romance gothique et récupérer les habits qui vont avec. »

Grindelwald émit un petit rire alors qu’il tentait de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Une fois cela fait, il roula sur le ventre, enfouissant à moitié son visage dans l’oreiller. Ce fut ce moment qu’Albus choisit pour dire quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps :

« Tes cheveux sont lamentables, Gellert. Vraiment, c’est une honte. Je préférais ta belle chevelure blonde. »

Gellert ouvrit un œil, révélant son iris gris.

« Merci de profiter de mon état de mourant pour m’attaquer aussi bassement. Ce n’est pas très gentil, Saint Albus, murmura-t-il d’une voix roque.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Gellert. Ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien j’aimerais bien que tu sois à ma place. Tu verrais ce que ça fait. »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Si le ministère, si _Travers_ , savait dans quel état était Grindelwald, ils sortiraient le champagne. Et en profiterait pour l’attaquer sur-le-champ. Après tout, dans cette situation, il était loin d’être le terrifiant mage noir qui ravageait l’Europe. Il ressemblait plutôt à pauvre petit animal en piteux état.

Il finit par aller s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui, tout de même à une distance raisonnable alors que Gellert s’enfonçait petit à petit sous les draps. Albus ne put s’empêcher de rire lorsqu’il vit que la seule partie de sa tête était encore visible était ce qu’il y avait au-dessus de son nez.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas dans un assez bon état pour avoir une discussion philosophique avec toi.

- Tu es toujours dans un état d’embobiner le monde. Mais je voulais juste savoir ce que tu comptais faire pour Poudlard vu que je n’y suis plus.

- Et tu comptais sur ma position de faiblesse pour m’arracher la protection de ta petite école.

\- Gellert… »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et roula jusqu’à l’ancien professeur. Avant qu’il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l’Autrichien posa sa tête sur ses genoux avant d’enfouir son visage au niveau de son ventre, les bras enserrant sa taille. Voilà, maintenant c’était officiel, il était devenu la peluche de Gellert Grindelwald. Il aurait vraiment tout vécu dans sa vie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Albus d’une voix mal assurée. »

La voix de Gellert était étouffée, mais il entendit très bien ce qu’il lui répondit :

« J’ai eu une vision cette nuit.

- Une vision.

\- Oui. De l’avenir.

- Qui te dit que ce n’était pas qu’un rêve ? »

Gellert ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Albus ne put s’empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qui étaient devenus blancs. Définitivement, il préférait les boucles de sa jeunesse. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire ça. Grindelwald était un meurtrier. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. Et pourtant…

Est-ce que ça faisait de Dumbledore quelqu’un de mauvais que de le laisser faire ?

« Tu veux voir ? lança Gellert.

- De quoi ?

\- Ce que j’ai Vu.

- Tu n’es pas en état de faire de la magie. D’ailleurs, tu ne crois pas qu’un crâne, c’était un peu trop ?

- Pas besoin de ça avec toi. Je peux te montrer. »

À ces mots, il se mit sur le dos, et sans attendre, posa sa paume sur la joue de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ressentit un petit picotement à l’endroit où le touchait.

« Regarde, dit-il simplement. »

Son ancien compagnon se raidit et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Une scène qu’il ne pouvait croire s’imprima derrière ses rétines. Cela ne pouvait être qu’un mensonge. C’était évident. Ou bien, ce n’était qu’une possibilité. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait pour que cela ne se produise pas.

Grindelwald retira sa main et reprit sa position initiale, sans rien dire de plus. Dumbledore finit de tenter d’analyser ce qu’il venait de voir et dit d’une voix rauque :

« Je suis ton ennemi, Gellert. »

Il ne voulait pas croire que cette scène était quelque chose qu’il avait Vu. Et il ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il se battait clairement contre Newt ou bien parce que leur serment de sang avait été brisé.

« Je sais. Mais… fais semblant… jusqu’à ce que j’aille mieux… jusqu’à ce que cette vision devienne réalité… »

∞

Gellert dormait enfin. Il avait fallu encore deux visites de Vinda avec des potions — qui n’avaient fait aucun effet si ce n’est le faire vomir un peu plus — et une transformation progressive d’un Albus Dumbledore en ours en peluche pour qu’il y parvienne.

Et c’est à ce moment-là, alors que la pièce était calme et silencieuse que la panique monta à l’intérieur d’Albus Dumbledore. Là, maintenant. Il devait partir. Il devait s’enfuir. Il devait profiter de la faiblesse de Grindelwald pour l’arrêter. Il devait utiliser la confiance que Gellert avait en lui. C’était un impératif.

Et la réponse à toutes ses questions sur comment le vaincre lui avait été montrée, quelque temps auparavant. Leur serment de sang. Il fallait le trouver. Et le détruire. C’était de cette manière qu’ils y parviendraient. Mais qui était « ils » ? Et surtout, pourquoi selon cette vision, Albus n’était pas avec ce « ils » ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, Dumbledore décida de fermer son esprit à toutes ces questions.

La dernière fois qu’il avait vu la broche, c’était au meeting de Paris. Grindelwald la portait sur sa veste avec tout un tas d’autres breloques dont la valeur était bien moindre.

Albus se détacha le plus délicatement possible de son ancien compagnon et commença alors à fouiller dans la chambre. Elle devait être quelque part. C’était sûr.

Après tout, il avait pensé que Gellert l’aurait cachée quelque part pour garantir sa victoire, mais non. S’il ne craignait pas de la mettre autant en avant, il ne devait pas l’enfermer dans un coffre-fort au fin fond de Nurmengard.

Une fois qu’il l’aurait trouvée… Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait ? Il n’avait pas de magie. Pas d’alliés. Rien. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça : il parviendrait à l’envoyer à quelqu’un de confiance pour que cette personne tente de la détruire. Peu importe s’il y passait avec. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir, mais s’il n’y avait pas le choix…

Tandis qu’il fouillait dans les poches de la veste que Grindelwald avait portée le soir précédent, il entendit une voix confuse et ensommeillée :

« Al’… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »


	10. Chapitre 9 : send help for Vinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Nous voici déjà au chapitre 9 et les chapitres s'allongent de plus en plus... C'était le coup de démarrer, j'imagine...  
> Enfin, vous qui êtes venus pour un Dark!Albus, il arrive bientôt le bougre ! Le vœux de Gellert devrait bientôt être exaucé !  
> Sinon, pour les quelques prochains chapitres, sachez que Newt and co vont prendre une place un peu plus importante ! Eh bien oui, il faut bien que les ennemis montrent le bout de leur nez ! 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> Bonne lecture !

Dumbledore se retourna très lentement. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Il s’agissait maintenant de parvenir à s’en sortir sans être de nouveau enfermé dans la prison et ça, sans doute définitivement. Après tout, les trahisons – même de la part d’une personne qui se considérait comme un ennemi – n’était pas facilement pardonnées.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Albus ? répéta Gellert en s’asseyant dans le lit. »

Il ne payait pas de mine à cet instant. Personne n’aurait pu penser qu’il avait la capacité de réduire en cendres un adversaire — voire une ville entière en fonction de son humeur du moment. Dumbledore lâcha la veste et leva les mains dans un signe d’apaisement. La dernière fois, cela n’avait eu aucun effet sur Travers, mais peut-être que là…

« Je…

- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu pensais attendre que je dorme pour voler quelque chose ? Trouver une faiblesse ? Tenter de t’enfuir ? »

Il tendit la main et sa baguette lui parvint. Albus fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait pas encore remarqué ça, mais ce n’était pas la même que celle qu’il avait vue — et même utilisée — en 1899. Où avait-il trouvé celle-là ? Est-ce que cela pouvait être… ? Mais ce n’était pas le moment pour se poser de telles questions. Gellert pointait maintenant sa baguette sur lui.

Il avait très mauvaise mine. Son teint était cireux et ses lèvres avaient presque perdu toute leur couleur.

« Gel’, tu n’es pas en état de faire de la magie. Pose ça avant que tu ne perdes le contrôle…

- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, Dumbledore. Je sais très bien me maîtriser. Qu’est-ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Écoute, je…

\- Non. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais. Dis-le-moi. Sinon… »

Si Grindelwald pensait que cette attitude marcherait aussi bien sur Albus que sur ses laquais, il se trompait lourdement.  

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Ce que je veux savoir c’est quelle traîtrise tu comptais commettre ! »

L’ancien professeur le regarda pendant un instant, incrédule. Le mage noir pensait vraiment ce qu’il disait ?

« Une traîtrise ? Tu pensais sérieusement qu’en m’enfermant ici, je finirais par accepter ton point de vue ? Que sans une autre influence, je sombrerais dans ton idéologie ?

- Je pensais simplement que tu finirais par avoir un peu de bon sens ! Mais je vois que c’est inutile ! Alors que tu devrais être à mes côtés, tu résistes toujours ! Tu préfères t’associer avec des imbéciles !

- Je n’aime pas plus le Ministère de la Magie que toi, je te l’assure. Je leur ai d’ailleurs déjà dit que leurs méthodes envoyaient des sorciers dans tes bras !

\- Oui, mais globalement, tu n’as aucun souci avec la société qu’ils te proposent ! Tu t’y es intégré ! Tu es devenu un bon petit mouton, peut-être un petit peu rebelle parce que tu ne bêles pas toujours quand on te le demande, mais c’est tout !

- Mais tu crois que je n’ai pas des problèmes, moi aussi ? Tu penses que ma vie était radieuse ? Bien sûr que non ! ça ne veut pas dire que j’essaye de résoudre mes soucis en mettant en esclavage toute une population !

- En esclavage, c’est vite dit ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le moment où nous aurons révélé notre existence, beaucoup viendront se mettre sous notre coupe d’eux-mêmes ! On peut faire pleuvoir la foudre ! On est presque des dieux pour eux !

- Et qu’est-ce que vous ferez de ceux qui ne vous considèreront pas comme tel ? Vous les traquerez ? Des dieux que l’on craint, c’est ça que ton esprit malade veut ?

- Eh bien quoi ? Nous les encadrerons pour qu’ils ne nous causent pas de soucis.

\- « Encadrer » quel joli mot. Je ne peux vraiment pas critiquer l’efficacité de ta rhétorique.

- N’est-ce pas ce que font les gouvernements magiques ? « Encadrer » les sorciers pour mieux les diriger ? _Plutôt eux que nous_. »

Ces derniers mots frappèrent Dumbledore : Credence avait eu les mêmes hier. On pouvait dire que le jeune homme avait bien appris sa leçon. Cela le rendit d’autant plus furieux : Gellert n’avait aucun droit de mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête de personnes aussi fragiles que l’Obscurus. Ce n’était pas étonnant, après cela, qu’il ne soit capable que de détruire en utilisant sa magie.

« Cette manière de penser est tellement égoïste !

- Parce que la tienne est tellement meilleure, c’est ça ? Tu agis pour le plus grand bien, toi aussi, mais comme c’est le plus grand bien de ton camp, c’est bon ? C’est bien ? Tu as tendance à oublier que chaque parti se considère comme les héros.

- Ton raisonnement est fautif ! Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être moralement bonnes. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être acceptées par une société. Et le meurtre en fait partie, Gellert !

- Parce que tu ne tuerais personne peut-être ? Parce que ton camp n’a jamais fait du mal à personne ? Les gagnants réécrivent l’histoire. Leurs morts sont glorifiés. Les autres sont conspués.

- Cela ne justifie pas tes agissements.

- Tu savais qu’ils m’ont torturé pendant près de six mois à New York ? Pickery est une vicieuse… Elle n’a même pas attendu que je sois reconnu coupable.

- Tu es difficilement innocent.

- C’est vrai. Mais dans mes souvenirs, je n’ai pas été condamné par aucune cour. Et pire que cela : comme il est commode de juger quelqu’un qui ne peut pas se défendre. Tu sais de quelle manière elle a justifié ça ?

\- Non.

- Elle a dit qu’elle avait ordonné cela parce que j’avais déjà séduit trois gardiens… Tu te rends compte ? rit-il. Elle a jugé que j’avais _charmé_ ses subalternes. Ça aurait été à mourir de rire si Albernathy n’était pas devenu muet à cause de ça.

- Plutôt lui que toi, remarqua Albus d’un ton cynique.

\- Tout à fait. Sans ma langue, cela aurait été plus compliqué de produire d’inspirants discours. Mais tu sais ce qui me désespère le plus ? C’est que la Pickery préférait croire que j’avais charmé ces trois-là plutôt que de penser un seul moment qu’ils étaient peut-être d’accord avec moi ?

\- Pauvre de toi, un véritable incompris.

- Moque-toi autant que tu veux, mais il n’y a pas de solution pacifique, Albus. Tu ne peux pas changer un système en restant à l’intérieur. En jouant avec leurs règles. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu’elles ont été créées en leur faveur. Elles ont été faites pour qu’on ne puisse pas changer l’ordre de manière radicale.

- Cela ne justifie pas le meurtre. Et tout ce que tu as pu faire.

- Je ne me prétends pas saint. Je ne me prétends pas moral. Je ne peux pas l’être pour faire ce qui doit être fait.

- Quel sens du sacrifice ! Surtout lorsque l’on sait que tu fais ça uniquement pour ton propre intérêt ! Pour ta soif de pouvoir ! Ceux qui le désirent ne devraient pas l’obtenir !

- Donc ça veut dire que tu n’aimes pas le pouvoir, Al’ ? Va donc t’enfermer dans une grotte, à ce niveau-là ! Parce qu’au fond, qu’est-ce que cela change ? Mes intentions ne sont pas totalement pures ? Et alors ? Je t’assure que les gens qui bénéficieront des améliorations que nous aurons apportées ne s’en soucieront pas du tout. Ils finiront même par oublier ce que ça leur a coûté.

- Et les Moldus qui en pâtiront ?

- Je te l’ai déjà dit Al’ : plutôt eux que nous. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait répondre à ça ? Lorsque quelqu’un réfléchissait d’une manière aussi égoïste, il y avait peu de chance d’y changer quelque chose. Mais Grindelwald n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser dévier pendant trop longtemps du sujet principal.

« Alors, dis-moi maintenant. Qu’est-ce que tu cherchais ? Qu’est-ce qui t’intéressait dans mes poches ? Quoique j’ai une petite idée… Tu voulais récupérer notre serment de sang, hein, Albie ? Il te manque ? Tu crois que le garder va combler le vide dans ton cœur de pierre ?

\- Gellert…

- Mais tu te casses la tête pour rien, chéri. Je ne l’ai plus.

- Tu mens. Je l’ai vu quand nous étions à Paris.

\- Oui. C’est vrai. Je suis honnête : je l’avais là-bas. Depuis ? Disparu. Je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouve. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu’on me l’ait volé. Donc tu peux continuer ton enquête, mais elle ne risque pas d’aboutir. »

Pendant un instant, l’espoir — celui que ce soit Newt qui l’ait comme dans la vision — dut se peindre sur son visage, parce que celui de Gellert s’assombrit de suite. C’était comme s’il avait compris à quoi avait pensé son ancien compagnon.

« Viens ici, ordonna-t-il. »

Albus ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, craignant sans doute une attaque. Le mage noir fronça les sourcils face à ce refus :

« Si tu ne viens pas ici, Dumbledore, je te jure que j’appelle Vinda et que tu ne sortiras pas de ta cellule pour au moins les deux prochains mois. Je te prie de me croire que le temps va être long. Et tu ne voudrais pas que je teinte un peu plus de magie noire ton cher nouvel élève, n’est-ce pas ? »

N’ayant toujours aucune réaction, Grindelwald se leva tant bien que mal pour se poster face à son ancien compagnon. Celui-ci ne quitta pas son regard fiévreux. Leur discussion n’avait pas amélioré son état. Albus ne fit pas un geste : il était prêt à tout affronter.

« Maintenant, regarde par toi-même et dis-le-moi encore une fois en face. Dis-moi que je n’ai pas raison, cracha-t-il. »

Au moment où leurs fronts se touchèrent, le monde autour d’Albus Dumbledore bascula. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil après ça.

∞

Newt Scamander était persuadé que depuis quelque temps, il n’avait pas beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Certes, ses relations avec son frère s’étaient améliorées et il avait trouvé une femme merveilleuse qu’il pensait indubitablement être l’amour de sa vie.

Mais il avait perdu entre temps celui qui était le proche de la place de mentor. Et il s’était révélé être un traître qui le manipulait depuis le début afin d’entraîner dans le camp de l’ennemi un _Obscurus_ d’une puissance phénoménale. Newt avait toujours eu conscience que Dumbledore ne disait pas tout. Cependant, à ce point-là, c’était peut-être un peu exagéré. Et pour tout dire, il n’y croyait pas lui-même totalement.

« On devrait le donner au ministère, insista Theseus. Il fait partie des objets qui devraient être mis sous scellés.

- ça ne servirait à rien, insista Tina. J’ai regardé les rapports du MACUSA. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce que c’était. Ils l’avaient mis en objet de dangerosité de niveau 9 ! Pire que sa baguette. En plus, si cet objet est si important pour Grindelwald, il risque de vouloir le récupérer. Et l’on ne peut pas nier la possibilité que les ministères soient infiltrés. Mieux vaut qu’il reste avec nous. »

Newt posa la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait invité Tina, Jacob, Theseus et Leta à venir chez lui pour continuer leurs recherches. Nagini était encore en train de se débattre avec l’administration anglaise et le demi-frère de la Lestrange était parti on ne savait trop où.

Le Non-Maj’ regardait intensément depuis au moins dix minutes la fameuse broche. Il semblait comme hypnotisé par les deux sphères qui bougeaient à l’intérieur du récipient en verre.

« Ça ressemble à un bijou de mariage, déclara finalement Jacob. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Jacob qui continuait à observer d’un œil distrait la broche. En tant que Non-Maj’, il aurait très bien pu retourner à sa vie banale, dans sa boulangerie, mais c’était au-dessus de lui. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, Queenie lui manquait et il voulait croire qu’elle pouvait encore être sauvée.

« Pardon ?

- Eh bien… avec les informations que son frère t’a rapportées, Theseus, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que ça y ressemble beaucoup.

\- Élabore ta pensée.

\- Regarde les deux lettres entrecroisées, là…

- C’est un objet de magie noire. C’était ce qu’en avait conclu le MACUSA lorsque Grindelwald avait été arrêté, ça ne peut pas…

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas un mage. Je le sais très bien que je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière. Mais cet objet n’a absolument pas de mauvaises vibrations. Quelqu’un — et je ne doute pas que ce soit Grindelwald — l’a très bien entretenu. Pour moi, ça ressemble plus à… à une montre qu’à quelque chose pour sacrifier des chèvres.

- Une montre ? intervint Newt.

- Mais oui : je ne sais pas si ça se fait chez vous, mais par exemple, mon père avait une montre à gousset et ma mère y avait fait graver leurs noms ainsi que leur date de mariage. Je dois encore l’avoir quelque part chez moi, d’ailleurs.

- Et quel est le rapport avec la broche ?

\- Eh bien le « D » et le « G » qui sont gravés au niveau de l’embout… ça pourrait être pour « Dumbledore » et « Grindelwald » non ?

- Et Grindelwald le garderait comme ça ? Désolée, ne put s’empêcher de dire Tina, mais ça ne colle pas vraiment à son image de mage noir qui terrorise l’Europe. Ça fait un peu trop… sentimental.

- Il l’a quand même sauvé de Travers, remarqua Newt. Je sais très bien que vous êtes sceptiques, mais je maintiens que ce qu’il s’est passé à Paris ne semblait pas du tout préparé.

- Tu m’étonnes : Dumbledore ne devait pas s’attendre à ce que l’on voit clair dans son jeu, qu’il soit découvert. Il a été suffisamment arrogant pour se cacher sous notre nez pendant des années. Il nous a sans doute pensé stupide. »

Newt ne répondit dit, notamment parce qu’il avait déjà eu le même débat avec son frère. Toutes les preuves semblaient aller contre le respectable Albus Dumbledore et le magicozoologiste n’aurait pas été surpris de savoir qu’il était maintenant avec Grindelwald. Cependant, au fond, de lui, il était persuadé que cette alliance n’était pas une affaire qui durait depuis longtemps. Et si quelqu’un était à blâmer pour avoir poussé l’ancien professeur dans les bras de son ancien amant, c’était Travers.

Toutefois, il garda toutes ses réflexions pour lui.

« En vérité, c’est loin d’être bête, c’est très loin d’être bête… murmura Leta en se dirigeant vers une section de la bibliothèque de Newt à laquelle ils n’avaient pas encore touché. Je crois que je sais ce que c’est… »

Elle en revint avec un fin volume alors que les autres attendaient avec impatience ce qu’elle pensait avoir trouvé. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient beaucoup de pistes à suivre. Et ils étaient sans doute les seuls à présent à pouvoir arrêter Dumbledore et Grindelwald, les ministères étant plutôt déterminés à faciliter malgré eux leur ascension. Si ce pendentif pouvait les aider dans leur quête, ils devaient en tirer le maximum.

« On a tendance à oublier une branche de la magie, lorsqu’on en parle. Déjà parce qu’elle est catégorisée parmi les pires types. Mais surtout parce qu’elle est extrêmement difficile à manipuler. Cependant, ses résultats sont incomparables. »

Elle feuilleta pendant quelques instants l’ouvrage puis pointa du doigt un titre.

« Ici, la magie de sang.

- Comment connais-tu ça ? demanda Theseus. C’est interdit de la pratiquer.

- Lorsque j’étais à Poudlard, j’étais à Serpentard et les autres maisons nous ont toujours collé cette étiquette d’amoureux des Arts Sombres. Alors j’ai fait des recherches dessus pour prouver que ce n’était pas le cas, que même nous, on pouvait faire de bonnes choses. »

Leta remarqua les yeux ronds que faisaient les mages présents. Ils avaient été élevés dans un environnement où ce type de magie était tabou. Ce n’était pas son cas. Et même si elle avait dévié très largement des pratiques de sa famille, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’avait pas gardé un esprit un peu plus ouvert que les autres à son propos.

« Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, lança-t-elle. Tous les sorts de magie du sang ne sont pas si horribles dans leurs effets. Je me souviens d’un en particulier que je trouvais très… _romantique_. Il aurait été tout à fait à sa place dans une romance gothique. »

Elle tourna encore quelques pages et finit par trouver ce qu’elle cherchait :

« Page 68. Voilà, on y est. _Serment — ou fiançailles — de sang_. « Rituel permettant de lier les âmes de deux personnes. Une fois leurs âmes liées, les différents partis sont joints pour l’éternité. Afin de pratiquer cette magie, une relation profonde doit unir au préalable les deux personnes. Pour cette raison, il n’était que peu pratiqué dans la bonne société où les mariages arrangés sont courants. La dernière trace officielle d’un tel serment remonte à 1799. »

Une fois sa lecture terminée, le silence se fit. Tina finit par le briser, la voix incertaine :

« Vous pensez que cela pourrait être ça ? Est-ce qu’ils pourraient avoir lié leurs âmes ? On pourrait peut-être s’en servir contre eux… Si l’on parvient à briser cette broche…

- Il faudrait trouver un spécialiste en la matière, mais je ne vois personne. On doit creuser cette piste par nous-même. Peut-être que le directeur Black pourrait nous aider ? proposa Newt.

- ça vaut le coup d’essayer. Mais uniquement s’il sait se montrer discret.

- Avant toute chose, je pense qu’une visite à Pré-au-lard s’impose, intervint Theseus.

- Qu’est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

- Je suis persuadé qu’Aberforth Dumbledore pourrait peut-être nous donner des informations à propos de cette broche. S’ils l’ont faite avec un rituel de sang, il y a de fortes chances que cela se soit produit en 1899. Et la seule personne qui ait été proche d’eux à cette époque, c’était lui.

- Et Bathilda Tournesac, rectifia Leta.

- Et Bathilda Tournesac. Mais lorsque nous l’avons interrogée, elle paraissait incertaine sur trop de choses pour avoir véritablement su ce qui se passait sous son toit. Après tout, c’est une femme respectable et de l’ancienne école : si elle avait été au courant qu’une telle relation prenait place, elle ne l’aurait jamais accepté. »

À ces mots, Newt, convaincu et peu désireux de rester une nouvelle après-midi le nez dans les vieux livres, se leva de sa chaise et fit un petit sourire à Jacob :

« Alors ? Prêt pour transplaner de nouveau ? »

∞

Vinda espérait vraiment que son voyage jusqu’en Bretagne lui donnerait l’occasion de s’adonner à des activités sympathiques. Par exemple, le meurtre. Grindelwald lui avait déjà dit que dire ça en public était la plus mauvaise idée du monde, donc elle se tenait tranquille. Mais intérieurement ? Elle avait une envie irrésistible de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour ensuite prendre une loupe et s’amuser à les brûler. C’était une honte que de tels insectes puissent avoir le moindre pouvoir sur eux.

Elle était en train d’étudier des cartes sur une des tables de la bibliothèque lorsque miss Goldstein entra dans la pièce. Vinda leva les yeux des documents que son maître lui avait mis à sa disposition — il ne pouvait plus se permettre de partir à la chasse aux objets rares quand il le voulait donc ça tombait sur elle lorsque c’était vraiment important — pour concentrer son attention sur Queenie. Celle-ci lui adressa une expression un peu gênée.

« Miss Goldstein… je ne pensais pas que nous aurions une leçon de portugais avant un petit moment…

- Je suis désolée, je…

\- Vous ? Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Hum… je suis en train d’essayer d’éviter Monsieur Abernathy. Il est quelque peu… pénible de temps en temps. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire Vinda. Elle pensait exactement la même chose, mais au moins, l’américain n’osait pas trop venir l’importuner de manière générale. Il connaissait le sens de la hiérarchie. Sans doute un héritage de son parcours dans l’administration.

« Je suis d’accord. Mais il a un talent certain pour l’infiltration et il n’a pas peur de sacrifier ce qu’il faut pour notre objectif. Ce sont des qualités qui ne sont pas négligeables. Ce genre de personnes loyales ne risquent pas de tourner comme Krall.

\- Krall ?

- C’est l’homme qui est mort en essayant de traverser les flammes à Paris.

- Monsieur Grindelwald l’a tué ? Il pensait qu’il était un traître ?

- Le maître n’est pas tendre lorsqu’il s’agit de la trahison. C’est sans doute une des choses qu’il a le plus en horreur. Mais non, il ne l’a pas tué _per se_. »

Queenie s’installa à la table, en face d’elle, avant de répondre :

« Comment ça ? Je l’ai vu…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Cependant, ce sont les flammes qui l’ont jugé. C’est un sort qui ne brûle que les personnes qui veulent du mal au maître, qui ont des intentions néfastes envers lui. C’est pour cela que nous avons pu traverser, mais pas Krall. Et puis, cet imbécile avait été prévenu à plusieurs reprises que son comportement ne pourrait que l’amener vers une fin tragique. Dans une telle guerre, on ne peut pas rester sur le côté. »

La blonde regarda dans le vague pendant un moment puis elle se tourna vers Vinda :

« Lorsque j’ai écouté Monsieur Grindelwald, j’ai su qu’il avait raison. Je me suis retrouvée dans son discours. J’avais l’impression qu’il me parlait à moi, personnellement. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien qu’il a fait des choses terribles, j’étais là à New York… Je sais qu’il a fait du mal à Monsieur Grave pour prendre sa place. Je sais qu’il a tué… je me doute que vous aussi. Mais… je ne veux plus me cacher. J’aime Jacob, mais ça me rongeait de l’intérieur de devoir me cacher. J’ai autant le droit que n’importe quelle Non-Maj’ d’être avec Jacob ! Et pourtant… il n’est pas d’accord avec moi… il n’a même pas voulu écouter la raison de ce que disait Monsieur Grindelwald. Il m’a dit que j’étais…

- Que vous a-t-il dit ? la pressa Vinda d’un ton compatissent.

- Il m’a dit que… Il m’a dit que j’étais folle. Je… je sais que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal quand je l’ai envouté, mais… C’était pour la bonne cause ! Il disait que mieux valait rester caché, qu’il préférait cela à me voir envoyée en prison ! Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Je veux marcher au grand jour !

- Les Américains sont des barbares, commenta Vinda. En Europe, les mariages entre les Sans-Charme et les sorciers sont majoritairement acceptés. »

Vinda était passée instantanément en mode stratégique. Ce qui consistait à ne pas lui dire qu’elle n’aurait pas été contre l’idée de se baigner dans du sang de Moldu si ce n’était pas particulièrement collant et répugnant quand ça séchait.

Est-ce qu’elle allait tenter de manipuler Queenie pour l’attirer dans ses filets ? Oui, totalement. Après tout, elle était une mage noire, elle aussi. Même si à l’inverse de son maître, elle ne croyait pas en l’amour éternel entre deux personnes. En particulier après avoir vu ce que ça donnait avec lui. Non, vraiment, avoir une coupe de cheveux hideuse et pleurer sur son ex pendant trente ans tout en gardant avec elle l’équivalent _edgy_ de son alliance, ça ne la bottait pas trop.

Vinda Rosier était au-dessus de tout ça. Mais pas au-dessus d’une si jolie demoiselle.

« Les Sangs purs n’ont pas le même avis que ces lois alors. Lorsque nous étions chez les Rotepfeil, je les ai entendus en parler. Je les ai entendu parler des Sangs mêlés, même des « Sangs de bourbe ». Est-ce que vous pensez de cette manière ?

\- Non. Je n’apprécie pas les Sans-Charme, je ne vais pas vous mentir là-dessus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je méprise ceux qui n’ont pas le sang pur. C’est la même chose pour notre chef. Il n’a pas de préjugés contre les Sangs mêlés et les nés Sans-Charme. À l’inverse de la majorité de la bonne société magique.

- Mais il reste allié avec eux…

- Il faut faire des compromis : ils ont du pouvoir. Le maître trouvera ensuite un moyen de changer les mentalités à l’intérieur même du monde des sorciers. Mais, un combat à la fois. »

Sur ces paroles, Vinda fit mine de reporter son attention sur les documents qu’elle étudiait quelques instants plus tôt. La blonde le remarqua et demanda, comme pour donner une raison à sa présence :

« Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle Rosier ?

\- Appelez-moi Vinda, en profita la brune. Et je peux vous appeler Queenie ?

\- D’accord… Vinda. Vous voulez que je vous aide avec tous ces livres et ces cartes ?

La française la regarda d’un œil songeur puis lui répondit :

« Est-ce que l’on vous enseigne les légendes arthuriennes aux États-Unis ? »

 

Après sa conversation avec la ravissante Queenie, Vinda pensait que la journée ne pourrait que bien se finir. Elle avait laissé son maître en compagnie de son (horripilant) ex et n’avait donc pas eu à le supporter lorsqu’il était malade. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle ouvre la porte de la chambre de Grindelwald. Le spectacle qui se révéla à elle était édifiant. Les deux plus puissants sorciers du continent étaient écroulés sur le sol, visiblement inconscients. Et si des larmes coulaient des yeux de l’anglais, c’était bien du sang qu’elle voyait sur le visage de son maître.


	11. Chapitre 10 : à la recherche de la légendaire grange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Nous voici pour le chapitre 10 ! Déjà ! Le temps passe vite !   
> Bon, déjà je peux vous dire que le chapitre 11 va mettre un peu plus de temps à sortir parce que j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance, mais là, je ne pourrais pas finir le chapitre 12 en moins de trois jours ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis en train d'écrire un OS en anglais et ce n'est pas facile ! Je n'aime pas écrire de fanfic en anglais d'habitude mais bon, challenge, challenge !   
> Enfin bref, nous voici de retour avec nos deux imbéciles (et cette pauvre Vinda) ! Dark Albus is coming, guys, and he has kind of a twisted moral, as has his bro ! Soyons honnête, j'ai hâte de vous laisser voir Albus en version vilain. Il est aussi dramatique que Gellert est fab.  
> Bon, je vous laisse au chapitre qui est sans doute le plus long jusqu'ici vu qu'il fait 5000 mots selon word !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La réaction de Vinda fut très simple. Elle referma la porte. Puis elle la rouvrit. Pour être sûre. Mais, non, non. C’était bien la même scène qui gisait sous ses yeux.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter aux côtés de son maître. Elle tenta de le séparer de Dumbledore, mais la main du mage noir était serrée telle une pince sur son poignet. Elle vérifia rapidement s’il était encore en vie, par peur que cela ne soit dû à une rigidité cadavérique prématurée. Par chance, il respirait très bien, même si le sang ne cessait de couler.

« Monsieur ? Vous m’entendez ? Maître ! »

Aucune réaction. Même à la claque qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de lui donner en priant pour qu’il ne se réveille pas à ce moment précis. Mais non, rien du tout. Que dalle. Nada.

Vinda prit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de Grindelwald jusqu’à son lit. Et laissa traîner celui de Dumbledore sur le sol à sa suite. Avec un peu de chances, il se cognerait la tête contre le coin d’un meuble et en mourrait.

Qu’est-ce que l’anglais lui avait fait ? Dès qu’il se serait réveillé, la Française allait lui faire payer. Sans merci. Parce que c’était forcément de sa faute. Après s’être de nouveau assurée que son maître était en vie, Vinda partie en courant chercher de l’aide.

∞

Lorsque Gellert ouvrit les yeux, il eut l’impression qu’une calèche entière lui était passée dessus. Il n’aurait pas dû utiliser ses pouvoirs de _Seer_ quand il avait une migraine. Maintenant, il était doublement mal. Comme pour lui donner raison, il se pencha sur le côté en un éclair pour vomir de nouveau. Alors qu’il passait le revers de sa main sur sa bouche, il remarqua qu’il y avait un peu de sang sur celle-ci.

« C’est atroce… marmonna-t-il d’une voix pâteuse. »

Il se retourna et remarqua que son ancien compagnon (et bientôt actuel s’il la jouait fine) avait lui aussi été déplacé sur le lit. Il toucha son bras, mais n’obtint aucune réponse.

« Albus… Je sais que tu es revenu… Al’… »

Il remarqua que des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage et tenta de le toucher… sauf qu’il visa maladroitement la joue de l’anglais et lui mit le doigt dans l’œil.

« Aïe ! cria Albus plus par réflexe qu’à cause d’une quelconque douleur. »

Cela eut au moins l’avantage de le faire se redresser d’un coup. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gellert, celui-ci put y déchiffrer une immense tristesse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait voir ? Pourquoi tu m’as infligé ça ? murmura-t-il, brisé.

- Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix, Al’. Tu ne voulais pas m’entendre. C’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour te faire comprendre.

- Il faut les arrêter. Il faut les empêcher de faire une telle boucherie… c’est… c’est inhumain. Je… Même les pires mages de notre histoire n’ont pas fait quelque chose de semblable… pas à cette échelle… »

En 1899, Gellert lui avait montré ce que les Moldus appelleraient plus tard la Grande Guerre. Le blond en avait eu des visions de celle-ci depuis qu’il était enfant et cela l’avait profondément marqué, nourri sa haine envers ceux qui ne pouvaient faire de la magie. C’était compréhensible. Cependant, ce n’était rien par rapport à ce que le mage noir l’avait obligé à contempler, presque comme s’il avait plongé son visage dans sa pensine.

Il avait vu quelques « extraits » au meeting de Paris, mais là, c’était totalement différent. Il avait la nausée rien que d’y repenser. Son esprit ne voulait pas accepter ce qu’il avait contemplé et pourtant… Il aurait aimé que Gellert lui mente, qu’il ait créé tout ça pour le faire tomber dans un piège. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’était jamais parvenu à mentir à Albus, et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé. Néanmoins, l’anglais avait toujours vu clair dans son jeu.

Donc cela voulait dire que tout ce qu’il avait vu était le futur qui les attendait s’ils ne faisaient rien. Et c’était les Moldus qui en seraient à l’origine. Pas les sorciers. Bien sûr que non. Comment Albus avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-il pu oublier que la Grande Guerre avait été le résultat de leur inaction ? Pourquoi les sorciers auraient dû sacrifier leur liberté d’apparaître au grand jour pour des êtres qui, de toute façon, n’étaient que destructeurs ?

« Je sais, Al’. Je sais. C’est dur à vivre, mais il faut passer par là pour comprendre ce qui nous guette. »

Le mage noir voyait bien que son ancien compagnon était sous le choc. Qui ne l’aurait pas été ? Il se serait presque senti coupable de lui avoir infligé ça si cela ne servait pas à merveille ses intérêts. C’était maintenant le moment propice pour faire « retomber » Albus. Le faire quitter sa tour de verre dans laquelle il s’était caché presque trente ans plus tôt, à la mort de sa sœur.

Il tendit sa main et Dumbledore hésita pendant un instant, comprenant très bien ce que Gellert voulait faire.

« Laisse-moi rentrer, Al’. Et je t’ouvrirai moi aussi la porte de mon esprit. »

Tout du moins partiellement. Mais ça, c’était une évidence pour les deux : ils n’étaient pas hommes à livrer leurs secrets si facilement.

Pour le mettre en confiance, ses doigts frôlèrent les poignets de l’anglais. Il murmura quelques mots et les tatouages noirs luirent avant de disparaître en fumée. Albus le regarda sans comprendre : Gellert avait-il bien fait ce qu’il pensait ? Lui avait-il bien rendu sa magie ? Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

En réponse à cet acte, Dumbledore leva sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son compagnon. Ils ouvrirent alors leurs esprits, vivant les expériences et les souvenirs que l’un voulait que l’autre voit.

Un moment passa et les deux eurent l’impression que tout se remettait en place. L’engrenage qui avait été détraqué des années auparavant fonctionnait de nouveau. Pendant longtemps, Grindelwald avait eu l’impression que son cœur se couvrait petit à petit de goudron. À cet instant, un sang nouveau coulait dans ses veines. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu tenir l’un sans l’autre. C’était comme prendre une bouffée d’oxygène après être resté trop longtemps sous l’eau.

Albus devait ressentir la même chose puisqu’il chercha à détourner son attention du dialogue silence qui s’était de nouveau établi entre eux :

« Ton visage ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

- Ce n’est rien… Cela arrive simplement lorsque j’utilise trop mon pouvoir et que surtout je le fais quand je ne suis pas en état. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il en tentant d’essuyer tout ça avec ses doigts, sans grand succès. »

Gellert savait qu’il aurait dû sauter de joie. Il avait récupéré son compère. Ça, au moins, c’était fait. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu’à retrouver leur serment de sang. Et pour cela, il allait falloir viser Newt Scamander aux dernières nouvelles. Ce serait aussi un moyen de tester les limites de ce qu’Albus était pour le moment prêt à accepter.

Il avait plein de choses à faire maintenant. Encore plus qu’avant. Il fallait qu’il brife l’ancien professeur sur le plus gros de ses plans ainsi que leurs prochains mouvements. Il se reposait bien entendu sur Vinda, mais savoir qu’il avait Albus avec lui était un soulagement. C’était comme s’il avait récupéré une partie de son âme. Un sentiment très agréable, s’il en était. Il leur faudrait bien sûr du temps avant de revenir au niveau de proximité qu’ils avaient en 1899, mais il ne s’inquiétait pas trop.

Le tout était maintenant de laisser reposer tout ça. Et lui-même en avait besoin : sa tête lui paraissait être dans le même état qu’un champ de bataille. Toutefois, avant de prendre un repos bien mérité, il ne put s’empêcher de lancer :

« Albus… je suis heureux de t’avoir de retour, tu sais… mais…

\- Mmmh ? marmonna l’autre en réponse, alors qu’il était en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était produit.

\- Enlève tes chaussures quand tu es sur mon lit. Tu vas salir les draps. »

Albus avait oublié quelque chose : Gellert était vraiment maniaque. Surtout quand cela concernait les autres.

∞

Albus était assis sur un des fauteuils présents dans la chambre de Gellert, la tête dans ses mains, lorsque Vinda rentra comme une furie. La porte claqua presque contre le mur, mais elle la retint au dernier moment, se rappelant sans doute qu’il s’agissait des appartements de son maître.

Elle avisa l’ancien professeur et cracha :

« Vous ! Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Rien. Il a voulu me montrer ses visions quant à la guerre à venir et il a trop tiré sur la corde, répondit-il simplement. »

La réaction de la sorcière ne fut pas positive puisque Dumbledore se retrouva avec la pointe d’une baguette juste au niveau de sa gorge. Elle avait l’air positivement meurtrière.

« Je vais prendre plaisir à terminer votre existence, vous pouvez me croire à ce propos, grinça-t-elle. »

Personne n’avait informé Dolohov que l’anglais n’avait jamais été avec eux depuis le début et il ne comprenait que peu ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. C’est pour cela qu’il se dirigea plutôt vers leur chef qui était barbouillé de sang. Pourquoi est-ce que cela tombait sur lui ? La vie à Nurmengard lui avait apporté quelques scènes plutôt étranges, mais à ce point-là ? Déjà, il n’était même pas au courant que Dumbledore était ici. Cependant c’était plutôt logique : l’anglais était maintenant recherché et avait perdu tous ses soutiens officiels. Mais tout de même !

Dolohov prit le pouls du mage noir. Celui-ci était régulier. Le sang semblait provenir de ses yeux, mais il avait arrêté de couler et formait maintenant deux traces séchées peu esthétiques.

« Il va bien, assura de nouveau Albus. Il dort simplement.

\- Merci bien, mais je vais plutôt me fier au jugement d’Antonin. Vous m’excuserez si je n’ai pas vraiment confiance en vous.

- Vous avez un médico-mage dans votre groupe ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Non, mais il est spécialiste en interrogatoire donc il connaît bien le corps humain.

- Si l’on sait blesser, on sait guérir, c’est ça ? Avec ce raisonnement, est-ce que vous pensez qu’un boucher peut avoir le rôle d’un vétérinaire ? »

Vinda était vraiment à deux doigts de faire un meurtre. Mais elle sentait que si elle cédait à ses pulsions, au moment même où Grindelwald se réveillerait, il la tuerait dans de grandes souffrances. Parce que si certains la voyaient comme la favorite du mage noir, c’est qu’ils ne connaissaient pas le grand Albus Dumbledore.

« Alors, Antonin ? Ton diagnostic ?

- Monsieur Dumbledore a raison : il dort. Profondément. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu’il soit dans cet état ?

- Je vous l’ai déjà dit. J’ai vu… J’ai tout vu. »

C’est à ce moment que Vinda remarqua que l’ancien professeur avait lui aussi mauvaise mine. Son teint était cireux et ses yeux dégageaient une grande tristesse, mais aussi une colère froide qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vue avant. La sorcière avait vu elle aussi des extraits des visions du _Seer_. Mais elle ne les avait pas vécues comme Dumbledore semblait l’avoir expérimenté.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il vous est arrivé ?

- J’ai juste ouvert les yeux, répondit simplement Albus Dumbledore. Je vais vous rejoindre dans votre quête. Pour le plus Grand Bien. »

∞

Aberforth avait parfois de drôles de réflexion. C’était ce que lui disait souvent sa sœur, avant, lorsqu’elle était encore en vie. Avant que deux connards ne la lui enlèvent. Elle trônait maintenant au-dessus de la cheminée dans son pub. Éternellement jeune avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, le sourire qu’elle arborait de temps en temps et sa robe bleue préférée. Pourtant, c’était une mauvaise idée que de sombrer dans la nostalgie, Aberforth le savait.

Toujours est-il qu’Ariana aurait beaucoup ri et lui aurait dit qu’il était tout de même un peu inquiétant s’il lui avait confié que son esprit était à l’instant tourné vers la possibilité de mettre une photographie de Grindelwald à la place de la cible à fléchettes. Peut-être que cela motiverait les clients à y jouer.

Cependant, il ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps à la décoration de son pub puisqu’un groupe de pigeons potentiels entra dans son établissement. Il allait faire un effort pour sourire, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, jusqu’à ce qu’il croise le regard de têtes familières. Aberforth était sûr que ce n’était pas pour papoter avec lui qu’ils étaient là. Ni pour boire un verre.

« Les frères Scamander… Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Encore mon frère et sa blondasse, je suppose ? »

Jacob écarquilla les yeux en entendant « sa blondasse » : est-ce qu’il parlait bien du plus grand mage noir de l’époque qui avait semblait être capable de faire partir en poussière qui lui plaisait ? Il semblait bien que oui. Theseus lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement : ne pose pas de questions.

« Oui, malheureusement ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie. »

Leta avança dans le bar. Celui-ci était vide et paraissait un peu miteux à côté des Trois Balais. C’était peut-être aussi parce que le propriétaire de l’établissement n’était pas connu pour être commode. C’était à se demander comment il parvenait à faire tourner la boutique. Avec un peu de malchance, son nom — Dumbledore — ferait fuir les derniers clients. Décidément, Abe pouvait vraiment remercier son frère pour ses malheurs.

Le regard de l’ancienne Serpentard tomba sur le cadre qui contenait la figure d’une jeune fille. Le vent bougeait dans ses cheveux blonds. Cette image tranchait véritablement avec le reste de l’endroit. Mais elle dégageait une chaleur qui avait bien sa place au-dessus du foyer.

« C’est un portrait d’Ariana, ma petite sœur… Elle avait treize ans lorsque cette peinture a été réalisée, lança Aberforth en voyant que Leta l’observait de loin. Elle rechignait toujours à rester devant, mais ma mère voulait absolument qu’elle en ait un.

- Dumbledore m’a déjà parlé d’elle…

- Et qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit ? Il vous a dit comment elle était morte ? J’imagine que non ! s’exclama Abe dans un rire sans joie. Ça aurait taché sa parfaite réputation… eh bien, on peut dire qu’elle est ruinée à présent. Ce qui n’est pas plus mal.

\- Je… pendant longtemps, je me suis sentie responsable de la mort de mon petit frère. Je le pense toujours, même si je parviens peu à peu à l’accepter. Mais… juste avant Paris… quand monsieur Travers est venu pour l’interroger, j’ai parlé un peu avec Dumbledore. Il m’a dit de ne pas vivre dans le regret, que cela finirait par me tuer.

- Si mon frère a des regrets, je ne pense pas qu’ils soient aussi purs que ce qu’il a aimé vous faire croire.

- Je sais, assura Leta avec un regard triste. Parce que lorsque je lui ai demandé s’il aimait sa sœur, il a mis de longues secondes à me répondre et lorsqu’il l’a fait, il m’a dit : « sans doute pas autant que j’aurais dû ». »

Aberforth poussa un lourd soupir, vaincu. Il n’y avait vraiment rien à sauver chez son frère. C’était un miracle qu’il ait réussi à tromper son monde pendant si longtemps. Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça : Albus avait toujours été convaincu de faire ce qu’il fallait. C’était notamment là que gisait sa plus grande part d’orgueil. Soudain, il remarqua un homme, en retrait, qui avait l’air un peu perdu face au portrait mouvant d’Ariana.

« Vous êtes un Moldu, vous, statua-t-il. C’est bien la première fois que j’en accueille un dans mon bar. Vous aussi vous êtes à la poursuite de ces deux fous ? C’est bien courageux de votre part… »

Jacob s’assit au niveau du bar alors que tous les autres autour de lui restaient assis. C’était sans doute pour se donner une contenance : il avait parfois l’impression de rêver d’un monde où les gens volaient sur des balais et pouvaient en manipuler d’autres à l’aide d’un simple bout de bois. Cela aurait pu rendre n’importe qui paranoïaque.

« Ma petite amie est partie avec eux… Elle voulait qu’on se marie, mais aux États-Unis, c’est impossible. Alors, elle a été séduite par leur discours sur la liberté d’aimer qui l’on veut, et cetera. Je veux la retrouver. Je veux la ramener du bon côté, avec nous. Je sais qu’elle n’est pas perdue à jamais. »

Aberforth eut un petit rire sans joie :

« La liberté d’aimer, hein ? C’est amusant de voir que ces deux-là ne peuvent s’empêcher de voler les femmes qui sont chères aux autres alors qu’ils n’ont aucun intérêt pour elles.

- C’est une télépathe naturelle, elle est intéressante pour Grindelwald.

- Ce n’est pas ce que je sous-entendais, rétorqua Aberforth, mais ça n’a pas d’importance. »

Il sortit un petit verre et le remplit d’un liquide transparent :

« Tenez. C’est moi qui régale.

- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

- Un verre de Wiskey Pur Feu. Vous allez en avoir besoin si vous comptez vous mesurer à ces deux ordures : quand ils plantent leurs griffes dans quelqu’un, c’est dur de se libérer de leur emprise. Mais ça, j’imagine que vous le savez, n’est-ce pas, jeune Scamander ? Surtout mon frère : il paraît tellement raisonnable… »

Le coup d’œil éloquent qu’il lança à Newt convainquit Theseus qu’il s’agissait du bon moment pour revenir à l’objectif initial de leur visite. Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Il murmura un sort pour la déverrouiller et en sortit la fameuse broche.

« On est venu à cause de ça. »

En la remarquant, le Dumbledore présent fronça les sourcils :

« Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette babiole ? demanda Aberforth en la prenant dans sa main.

- Mon niffleur l’a volée à Grindelwald, au rassemblement de Paris, intervint Newt. Vous l’avez déjà vu quelque part ? Vous savez ce que c’est ? »

Abe fit pendre la broche juste devant ses yeux. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même comme pour lui permettre de l’admirer. C’était une pièce finement ouvragée, quoi qu’un peu _too much_ dans ses décorations. Oui, il pouvait définitivement y voir la marque de Grindelwald. Toutefois, s’il l’avait vue, il était persuadé que ce n’était pas sur le blond. C’était sur son frère.

« Ce que c’est ? Non. A part une broche, je n’en sais pas plus. Mais, oui, je l’ai déjà vue. Mon frère la portait en pendentif. »

Jacob ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un petit reniflement satisfait en prenant une gorgée de son verre de Whiskey Pur Feu. À peine le liquide eut-il touché sa gorge qu’il ne toussa, manquant de s’étrangler. Cependant cela n’enlevait rien aux faits : il avait eu raison.

« Vous sauriez nous dire quand ?

- Hum… durant l’été 99, sans doute. Je ne l’ai vue qu’une seule fois, par contre. Mais je n’ai jamais vu ce sale boche la porter. Quoique, ce soit tout à fait son style. »

Tina s’approcha d’Aberforth et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« S’il vous plaît, c’est très important. Il faut que vous nous en disiez le plus possible à ce sujet. Cela pourrait être le moyen de gagner la guerre qui fait rage.

- Comment ça ? l’interrogea Abe. Qu’est-ce que c’est selon vous ?

- Nous pensons qu’il est probable qu’il s’agisse d’un serment de sang, ou tout du moins, de quelque chose de semblable. Dans tous les cas, c’est de la magie noire extrêmement puissante.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider plus que ça. »

Et cela le peinait beaucoup parce qu’il avait très envie de voir son frère mordre la poussière et payer pour ce qu’il avait fait. Soudain, le visage de Newt sembla s’illuminer, comme s’il avait eu une idée brillante. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, voire même sans doute le cas.

« Si c’est un rituel aussi intime qu’un serment de sang, ils ont dû le faire dans un endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité, à Godric’s Hollow. Et une magie aussi puissante a forcément dû laisser des traces, non ? Même des années plus tard !

- Donc si l’on trouve où il a été fait, on pourra peut-être confirmer sa véritable nature et faire des recherches à ce propos ! compléta Leta, une certaine excitation dans la voix.

- Alors, est-ce que vous avez une idée, monsieur Dumbledore ? »

Aberforth réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant d’annoncer :

« Je sais qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps chez la vieille Bathilda, mais je doute qu’ils aient pratiqué un sort pareil chez elle. C’est une historienne respectable, elle n’aurait jamais approuvé ça et l’aurait forcément remarqué… Non, si vous devez chercher quelque part, vous devriez aller voir dans la grange. Celle où mes chèvres passaient l’hiver. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils y fabriquaient… enfin si je sais très bien ce qu’ils y faisaient, mais en plus de pratiquer des activités licencieuses, il y a de fortes possibilités pour que ce lieu ait vu des rituels interdits.

- Vous les avez vus pratiquer de la magie noire ? demanda Jacob qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être curieux, même pour les pires éléments du monde des sorciers.

\- Non, mais je suis persuadé que la disparition de Blanchette cet été-là n’était absolument pas naturelle. On avait beau me traiter de paranoïaque… j’ai toujours dit que mon frère et sa pétasse avaient sacrifié ma chèvre pour leurs pseudo-recherches ! »

∞

Godric’s Hollow était un charmant petit village, personne ne pouvait le nier. C’était étonnant de penser qu’il avait pu être le théâtre d’une tragédie comme la mort d’une jeune fille de la main de son frère ou de l’amant de celui-ci. Tina se rapprocha de Leta pour lui demander, alors qu’ils marchaient sur un petit sentier en direction de l’ancienne maison des Dumbledore. Aberforth leur avait donné des directions rejoindre la grange à partir de celle-ci.

« Godric’s Hollow… c’est un nom vraiment particulier, non ? À moins que ce ne soit pas une rareté en Angleterre ?

- Oh non, pas du tout. Godric’s Hollow tient son nom de Godric Gryffondor, le fondateur d’une des maisons de Poudlard. Il est originaire de l’endroit. J’imagine que tu en as entendu parler par Newt ?

- Oui, je crois qu’il a mentionné une histoire de Pouffsouffle. Il y a un système semblable dans notre école.

- J’aimerais bien visiter les différents établissements sorciers, continua Leta. Ils ont l’air d’être tous si particuliers dans leur genre… En Europe, nous n’avons que Beauxbatons en France et Durmstrang dans le nord. Mais les deux ont leurs propres particularités et je trouve ça intéressant.

- Tu aurais préféré être à Beauxbatons ?

- Je ne sais pas ? Peut-être ? Ma vie n’aurait pas été la même si j’étais restée en France, ou même aux États-Unis… je n’aurais sans doute pas vécu tous ces malheurs avec mon frère, mais j’en aurais vécu d’autres donc l’un dans l’autre… »

Tina eut un petit sourire en continuant sa route :

« Tu as l’air plus sereine que la première fois que je t’ai rencontrée.

- La première fois que je t’ai vue, tu t’accrochais désespérément aux bibliothèques d’archives du ministère français ! Ne t’étonne pas si j’étais un peu désarçonnée de vous trouver là ! plaisanta l’autre. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire… c’est peut-être parce que ça m’a fait du bien de le dire… pendant des années, ce secret m’a rongée de l’intérieur, comme s’il voulait sortir… maintenant que c’est fait, je me sens libérée.

- C’est le meilleur moyen pour prendre un nouveau départ, assura Tina avant de froncer les sourcils. »

Theseus, Newt et Jacob étaient en effet plantés devant ce qui avait dû être la maison des Dumbledore. Elle était inoccupée, cela se voyait, mais Leta n’était pas sûre qu’elle n’était plus dans leur famille. Après tout, Aberforth semblait très attaché à tout ce qui portait une marque de son passé. Il n’aurait sans doute jamais pardonné son frère si celui-ci s’en était débarrassé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils fabriquent encore ? marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Viens, je crois bien qu’ils ont besoin d’aide pour lire la carte de ce bon vieil Aberforth. »

Elles ne mirent que quelques minutes à les rejoindre. Et en effet, Jacob était en train de bougonner en tenant dans sa main la liste des directions alors que les deux frères étaient penchés sur une carte qu’Aberforth leur avait lui aussi fournie.

« Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Elle date de plus de trente ans cette carte ! Elle n’est plus à jour, s’exclama Theseus. Il a dit de prendre à droite, mais il n’y a pas de chemin à droite ! »

Et en effet, là où aurait dû se trouver le chemin, il y a avait à la place des herbes hautes qui empêchaient toute visibilité. Tina regarda au loin si elle ne voyait pas un bâtiment qui aurait pu ressembler à une grange, mais rien n’attira son attention.

« Ah quel pauvre petit citadin tu fais, Theseus ! Prends donc un peu exemple sur ton frère, le charia Leta.

- On peut toujours demander à quelqu’un notre route, proposa Jacob en se dirigeant vers une maison, non loin de là. »

Celle-ci, à l’inverse de l’ancienne demeure des Dumbledore, paraissait clairement habitée. La clôture blanche était envahie de plantes, mais c’était clairement fait exprès. Plusieurs fenêtres aux rebords fleuris étaient ouvertes. La façade de pierres était entretenue, tout comme la peinture de la porte. C’était vraiment un charmant petit _cottage_ , typiquement britannique. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’on trouvait aux États-Unis et le Moldu ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il aurait bien aimé vivre une paisible existence avec Queenie dans une retraite semblable.

Il chassa bien vite ces pensées et lut le nom inscrit en lettres capitales rouges et brillantes au-dessus de la boîte aux lettres :

« Bathilda Tournesac, déchiffra-t-il. Ça me dit quelque chose…

- C’est normal, c’est la grand-tante de Grindelwald.

- Un membre de la même famille ? Tu crois qu’elle nous aiderait ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est fiable, assura Theseus. C’est une vieille historienne. Elle a écrit de nombreux manuels pour Poudlard et elle dit ne plus avoir vu Grindelwald depuis 1899. Selon les enquêtes menées, c’est vrai. Après, elle reste convaincue qu’il est un « bon petit ». Alors à 16 ans, je ne dis pas — et encore vu ce qu’on a appris dernièrement, mais aujourd’hui…

- C’est compréhensible, intervint Leta. Il est sa seule famille restante. Elle est dans le déni.

- Eh bien j’espère qu’elle nous informera quand même correctement ! »

Et sur ce, Jacob toqua à la porte. Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent, dans le doute. Finalement, celle-ci s’ouvrit sur une femme d’âge mûr. Elle portait une robe violette accompagnée d’un sautoir où l’on pouvait voir graver un oiseau. Ses lunettes lui mangeaient le visage, mais celui-ci apparaissait indéniablement comme chaleureux.

« Oui, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle. »

Puis elle remarqua Theseus en arrière-plan et s’exclama l’air embêté :

« Encore un Auror ? Mais vous êtes déjà venus il y a deux jours ! Je vous assure que je n’ai toujours pas trouvé au détour de mes pots de confiture la localisation de mon neveu ! ça devient pénible à la longue ! »

Les autres personnes présentes devaient bien l’avouer : cette femme n’avait pas l’air menaçante du tout, même en s’énervant ainsi. C’était comme si les employés du ministère étaient venus chez elle pour lui ébouriffer les plumes.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger de nouveau, Madame Tournesac. Et je vous assure que je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps, nous sommes un peu pressés. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la vieille grange, celle où le frère d’Albus Dumbledore laissait ses chèvres ?

- C’est le petit Abe qui vous envoie ? Comment va-t-il ? Ça fait des années que je n’ai pas entendu parler de lui…

- Eh bien… il a l’air en bonne santé… Quoiqu’un peu secoué par les dernières nouvelles concernant son frère.

- Oui, j’imagine, répondit Bathilda en remontant ses lunettes. Enfin, pourquoi vous voulez aller là-bas ? »

Theseus tourna la tête vers ses camarades comme pour avoir leur autorisation puis sortit la fameuse broche de sa poche :

« Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

Bathilda regarda l’objet d’un air perplexe, avant de répondre :

« Non. Non ça ne me dit rien…

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne l’avez jamais vu sur votre neveu ou bien sur Albus Dumbledore ?

- C’est possible… Gellert avait toujours plein de breloques donc le voir porter ça ne m’aurait pas étonnée plus que mesure… C’est moi où il y a quelque chose qui bouge dedans ? continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir remarqué les deux gouttes de sang qui se mouvaient à l’intérieur de la fiole.

- Nous pensons que cela pourrait être important… et qu’il pourrait y avoir un lien avec la grange.

- Pour être honnête, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous pourriez y trouver. Ça fait longtemps que plus personne ne l’utilise… Enfin ça ne me coûte rien que de vous indiquer le chemin. »

Et sur ce, Bathilda se mit à leur expliquer la route pour rejoindre le possible lieu du rituel de sang. Avant de partir, la vieille dame ne put s’empêcher de leur dire :

« J’espère bien que c’était la dernière fois que vous veniez ! Je veux bien être gentille et serviable, mais vos visites incessantes commencent à être pénibles ! Faites donc remonter au ministère, jeune homme, que s’ils ont encore des questions à me poser, qu’ils me les envoient par chouette ! Non, mais ! »

Après cela, elle leur ferma presque la porte au nez. Tina ne put alors s’empêcher de dire :

« Elle n’était pas vraiment de bonne humeur…

- Je peux comprendre, fit Leta. J’ai vu les rapports du ministère et ils l’ont interrogé au moins une fois par mois depuis un an. Monsieur Travers est désespéré de trouver de nouvelles pistes donc… Mais avec la trahison de Dumbledore, madame Tournesac peut s’attendre à de nouvelles visites très bientôt. »

C’est ainsi qu’ils partirent d’un bon pas vers l’endroit qui, ils espéraient, leur révèlerait tous les mystères de la broche. Enfin, ils avançaient dans leur quête de défaire Grindelwald. Tout se passait, pour le moment, le mieux du monde. Enfin le mieux du monde dans un contexte de guerre face aux deux plus puissants mages de leur temps.

Mais ce qu’ils ne virent pas, ce fut la chouette qui sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine de Bathilda moins d’une heure après leur départ, emportant avec elle, une lettre vers une destination inconnue.


	12. Chapitre 11 : cachez-moi cette grange que je ne saurais voir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! 
> 
> Me revoici de retour pour le chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il sonne un peu le glas de la fin de la partie 1 de cette fanfic. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, on a vraiment le retour de notre duo de super powerful wizards ! Eh oui ! J'avoue que je suis excitée à l'idée d'écrire sur ces deux en mode partenaires !   
> Sinon, pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui-même, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Après tout cette grange, on en entend parler depuis un petit moment déjà ! Et tout le monde aime cette grange. ça fait tellement gay country boys que ça me fait beaucoup trop rire. 
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture ! 
> 
> PS : c'est dans cette grange qu'ils ont sacrifié Blanchette !

La fameuse grange était un bâtiment d’une simplicité qui n’aurait jamais laissé penser que des rituels de magie noire avaient eu lieu en son sein. Une unique chaîne retenait l’entrée. Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans l’endroit. La lumière filtrait à travers les planches et éclairait la poussière qui avait été soulevée par leur arrivée.

Tout avait été vidé, il ne restait plus que la structure. Newt fit quelques pas : vraiment, il avait dû mal à imaginer un jeune Dumbledore faire un serment de sang avec Grindelwald ici. C’était presque irréaliste.

« C’est une grange, déclara Jacob. Elle est… normale. »

Newt n’était donc pas le seul à être surpris malgré la logique de la situation. C’était la même chose pour Theseus : il en avait tellement entendu parler de cette grange qu’il se l’était imagé plus comme une sorte de crypte secrète que… ceci.

« Bon, on n’a pas de temps à perdre, annonça Leta. Il va falloir qu’on détecte s’il reste des particules de magie noire ici.

- Et comment on fait ça ? demanda le Moldu.

- Avec ça. »

C’était Tina qui sortit un petit appareil de sa poche. C’était un assemblage de métal argenté et doré. Encore une fois, Jacob ne put s’empêcher d’admirer l’engin : il avait l’impression d’être de nouveau un enfant, découvrant un monde merveilleux — et inquiétant.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

- C’est comme un retourneur de temps croisé avec une pensine. »

L’américain n’avait qu’une vague idée de quoi il s’agissait, mais il ne prit pas la peine de l’arrêter pour demander de plus amples explications.

« C’est un appareil qui permet de capter les particules de magie et de créer à partir de ça une image rémanente du passé. Normalement, on utilise ça pour des scènes de crime qui ne datent pas de plus d’une semaine, mais si une magie telle que celle du sang a été à l’œuvre, il est sans doute encore possible de trouver quelque chose. »

Alors que tous les autres se plaçaient sur le côté, Tina fit fonctionner le petit objet au milieu de la pièce principale. Celui-ci s’éleva alors très haut dans les airs. Ce qui se passait ensuite rappela à Jacob dans un sens la poussière dorée que Newt avait utilisée dans les rues du Paris magique.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? murmura Leta face à l’absence de réaction supplémentaire de la part de l’engin après quelques secondes. Peut-être que c’est trop vieux ? Ça date de presque trente ans… »

Comme pour la contredire, ce fut le moment où ils entendirent quelque chose derrière eux. C’était une voix encore quelque peu aiguë par la jeunesse.

« Allez, Al’ ! C’est l’endroit parfait. Qui nous soupçonnerait de faire ça, ici ?

Jacob se retourna et tomba alors nez à nez avec ce qu’il comprit tout de suite être le jeune Gellert Grindelwald. Dans la panique, il recula sur le côté pour laisser passer cette illusion qui n’était de toute manière pas solide. Cela le fit trébucher bien malgré lui et il put contempler l’arrivée de ceux qui, des années plus tard, seraient les ennemis n° 1 de l’Europe voire du monde. Parce qu’il fallait bien l’avouer, les deux ne payaient pas de mine à cet instant. Enfin si, mais pas dans le sens « nous allons conquérir le monde ».

Après tout, les deux étaient encore bien jeunes. Leurs cheveux n’étaient pas grisonnants, voire blancs : Dumbledore arborait sa chevelure rousse flamboyante et les boucles blondes de Grindelwald lui frôlaient les épaules. Leurs traits n’avaient pas été marqués par le temps et les épreuves : la tragédie n’avait pas frappé et ils pensaient avoir un futur radieux devant eux.

« Il faut faire attention, si Abe nous trouve…

- Qu’est-ce qu’on s’en moque de ton frère ! Un imbécile pareil, il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur de lui.

- Abe n’est peut-être pas une lumière, Gel’, mais il est moins tolérant que tu ne le crois.

\- Bah ! S’il apprend quelque chose, on arrivera à le gérer : qui pourrait nous arrêter quand on est ensemble ?

\- Nous, contre le reste du monde, rit Albus.

\- Nous, contre le reste du monde, confirma Gellert avec un sourire qui n’était pas calculé, comme s’il était vraiment heureux à cette idée. »

Si cette remarque semblait être une source de joie pour les deux jeunes, ce n’était pas le cas des autres qui frissonnèrent presque en entendant ce qui pouvait maintenant être considéré comme prophétique.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Albus. Pourquoi, tu as changé d’avis ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que ma vision se réalise, marmonna le blond soudain pensif et inquiet.

- Jamais je ne te ferai du mal, Gel’, tu le sais ça. »

À ces mots, Albus l’enlaça par-derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et en profitait largement. Gellert avait beau être plus que brillant, il avait encore des côtés très enfantins et lui rappeler qu’il était non seulement plus jeune, mais aussi plus petit que lui, amenait toujours à des scènes plutôt comiques.

Mais l’Autrichien n’avait plus à cet instant le cœur à rire. 

« Tu n’en sais rien au fond, rétorqua plus vivement Grindelwald en se détachant d’une manière plus brusque qu’il ne l’avait voulu au premier abord. »

Alors que l’anglais prenait une expression peinée pendant quelques secondes, son compagnon partit s’assoir sur une botte de paille, un peu plus loin. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et Albus finit par se rapprocher de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. L’ambiance s’était assombrie par rapport à quelques minutes plus tôt. Eux qui étaient si jeunes avaient acquis une gravité qui aurait mieux convenu à de véritables adultes.

« Gel’, peu importe ce que tu as vu, et même peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai toujours avec toi. Je t’aimerai toujours. »

Ces deux-là étaient tout de même particulièrement dramatiques. En les voyant ainsi, Newt et les autres ne purent s’empêcher de penser à aux mauvais romans à l’eau de rose qui circulaient dans toutes les mains. Cela aurait été comique si ce n’avait pas été avec deux des pires terroristes en devenir. Albus tendit la main vers Gellert. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant et le blond accepta finalement son aide.

« Tu es lourd ! se plaignit Albus en le tirant pour qu’il se lève. Bathilda fait bien la cuisine, hein ?

\- Ah ! Venant de ta part, c’est un peu fort ! Qui passe son temps à manger les bonbons et les gâteaux au citron de ma tante ?

- ça n’a rien à voir ! ça n’a jamais fait de mal à personne ! protesta Albus en amenant Gellert au milieu de la pièce.

- Mais bien sûr ! »

La légèreté retomba un peu et d’un accord silencieux, ils sortirent leur baguette de leur poche. C’était le moment que les sorciers du présent attendaient. Newt remarqua alors un détail qui l’intrigua : la baguette qu’utilisait Grindelwald était différente de celle qu’il avait actuellement. Peut-être qu’il l’avait simplement brisé, mais de manière générale, les sorciers gardaient la même toute leur vie. Ils y étaient attachés.

« Prêt ?

- Si tu l’es. »

À ces mots, Albus reprit la main de futur mage noir et du bout de sa baguette lui ouvrit la paume. Gellert ne cilla même pas face à la douleur. Il fit ensuite de même avec son compagnon. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que deux petites gouttes de sang ne s’élèvent dans les airs. Alors que ceci se produisait, ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts, leurs yeux fermés.

Cette scène avait beau avoir eu lieu presque trente ans auparavant et n’en être qu’une pâle copie, l’intimité qui en rejaillissait était presque gênante pour quiconque regardait. Le petit appareil qu’avait utilisé Tina vibrait lui aussi en suspension. Même s’ils savaient très bien pour quelles raisons ils étaient là, Newt et ses amis ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se sentir comme des voyeurs, comme s’ils n’avaient pas le droit d’être là, à observer un rituel qui, malgré sa sombre nature, possédait une aura qui frôlait le sacré.

En quelques instants, la fameuse broche qu’ils avaient avec eux se forma dans les arts autour des deux gouttes de sang. Une fois cela fait, elle redescendit et se posa dans le creux de la paume de l’anglais qui ferma ses doigts dessus. Le blond toucha presque avec révérence la partie centrale du bijou. C’était le symbole de leurs âmes liées.

« Jamais on ne se combattra. Jamais, murmura Albus et ils durent tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. »

Les personnes, véritablement présentes dans la pièce, songèrent alors à la portée de cette phrase. Ils se demandaient si ces jeunes gens avaient eu vraiment conscience à ce moment de ce qu’ils avaient fait et allaient accomplir par la suite. S’ils avaient été, malgré tout ce qu’avait pu affirmer Aberforth, si malveillants dans leurs actions à l’époque. 

« Alors Leta, se permit d’intervenir Theseus. Est-ce que c’est bien un serment de sang ?

\- Oui. Ça ressemble à ce que j’ai pu lire çà et là. Même s’il me semble qu’ils n’ont pas utilisé de magie verbale. Donc ça veut dire que —

\- Attendez, qu’est-ce qu’ils font, là ? remarqua Jacob d’un ton circonspect.  

Comprenant très bien ce qui allait se jouer dans quelques instants, Newt attrapa le bras de sa voisine, presque paniqué.

« Tina ! Éteins l’appareil s’il te plaît ! Je n’ai pas envie de voir… »

C’était un peu trop tard pour ça puisque les deux étaient maintenant en train de s’embrasser à pleine bouche au milieu de la grange. Pendant ce temps, les mains du blond se battaient avec les boutons du col de son compagnon pour se frayer un chemin sous sa chemise alors que celles d’Albus avaient déjà quitté leur place sur les hanches de Gellert pour s’approcher dangereusement (et assurément) de ses fesses.

« Oh la la… ne put s’empêcher de pouffer Leta en voyant ses camarades presque paniqués par ce qui commençait à se jouer à une vitesse alarmante sous leurs yeux. »

Même si elle était d’accord. Peu importait qu’Albus Dumbledore soit maintenant un criminel recherché, tout comme l’était Gellert Grindelwald : personne n’avait envie de voir son ancien professeur en train de faire des cabrioles dans la paille.

∞

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Grindelwald regardait la montagne par la verrière de son bureau, un papier dans la main. Tout se passait très bien. S’il était loin d’avoir partagé tous ses plans avec Albus, celui-ci avait rattrapé une partie de son retard concernant l’avancée de leur projet, débuté des années plus tôt. Vinda avait grincé des dents en les voyant remanier des discours et corriger des manifestes pendant des heures. Toutefois, elle s’était bien gardée de faire des commentaires malgré sa méfiance.

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir dans son dos et quelques instants plus tard, Albus était à ses côtés. Celui-ci n’était pour le moment jamais venu ici, il s’était plutôt cantonné à la bibliothèque. Il comprenait très bien, malgré son changement de camp confirmé, que Gellert ne pouvait pas encore totalement lui faire confiance.

Une petite chouette au plumage sombre était tranquillement installée sur le perchoir qui se trouvait près d’un carreau ouvert. Ce n’était pas celle du mage noir — qui s’appelait Renart et était bien plus massive ainsi que flamboyante. Il n’était donc pas compliqué de comprendre que si Grindelwald lui avait demandé de venir, c’était parce qu’il avait reçu des nouvelles.

Et en effet, il lui tendit une lettre, son visage figé dans une expression neutre :

« Tante Bathilda a eu la gentillesse de m’envoyer une missive dont le contenu est aussi satisfaisant qu’il est irritant.

- Comment ça ? l’interrogea l’anglais.

\- Regarde par toi-même… »

La graphie de l’historienne était ronde et bien formée. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu’elle avait dû écrire le premier jet de ses nombreux ouvrages à la main.

« Elle n’a pas peur de se faire prendre ? remarqua Dumbledore.

- Sa réputation et ses prises de position officielles la protègent.

- J’ai ça, moi aussi, et pourtant, ça ne m’a pas suffi.

\- Al’, tu étais bien plus louche que ma tante. Et puis, de toute façon, c’est moi qui lui ai donné cette chouette : j’ai fait en sorte qu’elle soit intraçable. Elle ne l’utilise que lorsqu’elle a quelque chose à me dire. »

Satisfait de cette réponse, l’anglais se plongea dans la lecture de la lettre — qui était plutôt une courte note.

_Mon cher neveu,_

_J’ai eu le plaisir de recevoir en début d’après-midi la visite d’un groupe bien singulier._

_En effet, j’ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte, les frères Scamander, la petite Lestrange, l’Américaine Goldstein ainsi qu’un autre homme qui me semble être un Moldu._

_Ils voulaient savoir où était la grange des Dumbledore et avaient avec eux une broche._

_Ils étaient persuadés que ça avait un rapport avec toi et Albus._

_Je leur ai dit que je ne connaissais rien à son propos et leur ai indiqué le chemin pour aller jusqu’à leur destination._

_J’ai pensé qu’il fallait mieux te prévenir._

_Fais bien attention et ne mets pas trop le bazar en Europe, même si c’est pour la bonne cause._

_Ta tante Bathilda_

_P.S. : j’ai mis un croquis fait de mémoire de la broche qu’ils avaient avec eux._

_P.P.S. : j’imagine qu’Albus est avec toi, dis-lui donc bonjour de ma part._

 

Et en effet, il y avait un deuxième papier où la sorcière avait reproduit au crayon un bijou qui ressemblait fortement à leur serment de sang. Cette lettre avait au moins l’avantage de confirmer quelque chose qu’ils soupçonnaient déjà : c’était bien Newt qui l’avait en sa possession. Mais avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, Albus ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer :

« Je ne savais pas que Bathilda partageait tes idées envers les Moldus. Elle avait toujours été très tolérante, dans mes souvenirs.

- C’est une historienne : elle sait regarder les faits pour ce qu’ils sont. La Grande Guerre l’a beaucoup choquée. Alors tu imagines bien que la possibilité d’une seconde, encore pire… Mais ce n’est pas ça le plus important : Scamander et compagnie a notre pacte. Il faut le récupérer.

- Tu penses qu’ils vont essayer de le briser ? Comme dans ta vision ?

- ça me semble évident. Néanmoins, on peut parvenir à empêcher ça : le futur n’est pas immuable. Je ne vois que les options par rapport à la situation actuelle, tu le sais bien. »

Albus comprenait très bien ce que le mage noir sous-entendait avec toute cette situation : il voulait voir à quel point il était de nouveau loyal à leur cause. Évidemment, le grand public le prenait maintenant pour un des plus fidèles alliés de Grindelwald, cependant, il avait tout de même gardé au fond de son cœur la possibilité que Newt n’y ait pas cru. Et à présent, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’il ait à sacrifier le garçon qu’il avait sauvé du renvoi. Pour le bien commun.

Par chance, l’anglais trouva la solution pour détourner la conversation au moins un temps. En effet, dans un des coins de la pièce avait été installée une large cage dorée. En se rapprochant, il vit un peu de mouvement à l’intérieur. Et si l’on tendait l’oreille, il était possible de remarquer que cela piaillait doucement.

« Tu as adopté un animal ? demanda d’un ton surpris Albus. Je croyais que tu avais horreur de ça ? »

Gellert sembla pendant un instant penser à quelque chose en particulier puis répondit simplement :

« Non, c’est le jeune Credence qui l’avait avec lui lorsqu’il est arrivé. Tu me connais, je ne l’aurais pas gardé, mais il paraissait beaucoup y tenir… il vient le nourrir tous les jours, mais il n’a pas l’air de grandir.

- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un corbeau ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais tu peux le regarder de plus près, si tu veux. 

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Non, mais vas-y, prends-le. »

Comme il hésitait toujours, Grindelwald se rapprocha de lui et ouvrit la cage. Avec une délicatesse qui n’était pas caractéristique de sa personne, il attrapa l’oisillon entre ses mains. Dumbledore ne put s’empêcher de trouver ça louche : son compagnon ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Cependant, il était très curieux de là où il voulait en venir.

Albus poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu’au moment où il le toucha de ses mains, l’oiseau s’enflamma tout en prenant une taille adulte. Les serres mordirent la chair et Dumbledore pria pour ne pas finir avec la main presque déchiquetée.

« Lorsqu’un Dumbledore est dans le besoin, un phénix viendra toujours à son secours, édicta Grindelwald d’un ton satisfait.

- Tu le savais ? lança l’autre en effleurant délicatement la tête de l’animal. »

Ses flammes ne le brûlaient pas. C’était très particulier au toucher. Lorsqu’il était enfant, il avait relevé d’en rencontrer un, c’était des oiseaux rares, très rares. Un phénix n’appartenait à personne, en réalité, cependant, il choisissait parfois d’accompagner une personne élue. Et il semblait que c’était lui.

« Que c’était un phénix ? répondit Gellert. Je voulais vérifier. Et qui mieux qu’un Dumbledore pour le faire ?

- Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

- Credence l’a appelé Fumseck.

- Je vois… le garçon va être surpris en le retrouvant.

- Je pense aussi. »

Alors qu’Albus admirait le phénix qui était maintenant posté sur son avant-bras, ses serres pinçant douloureusement sa peau, Gellert lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

« Tu sais, à la réflexion, il me semble qu’une invitation pour le prochain rassemblement à l’intention de ce cher Newton Scamander est de rigueur… »

Dumbledore détacha son regard du flamboyant animal pour se concentrer sur son compagnon. Il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher cette vision d’arriver : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’être vaincus.

« Je crois en effet que cela s’impose. »


	13. Chapitre 12 : quel heureux hasard, Newt !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que je poste en coup de vent donc je ne vais pas avoir trop le temps de m'attarder dans cette partie note de début de chapitre !  
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire, merci encore pour vos commentaire et bonne lecture !

_Monsieur Scamander,_

_J’ai le plaisir de vous inviter à venir assister à mon prochain rassemblement._

_Il aura lieu au mois de décembre de cette année, à Rio de Janeiro._

_J’espère que vous et vos amis serez au rendez-vous._

_G. Grindelwald_

_P.S. : Miss Queenie et le jeune Credence se font une joie de vous revoir_

_P.P.S. : un conseil, ne vous habillez pas trop chaudement, le climat anglais à cette époque de l’année est bien différent de celui brésilien_

 

 

« C’est moi où Grindelwald s’inquiète de la manière dont on s’habille ? s’étrangla presque Jacob en lisant le morceau de papier. »

Le Moldu était retourné chez lui aux États-Unis pendant presque trois mois. Il n’y avait, après tout, rien d’autre à faire. Pour le moment, les recherches de ses camarades se concentraient sur le serment de sang et il n’y avait que peu sa place. Cependant, l’invitation reçue par Newt l’avait fait revenir en Angleterre. Il était arrivé depuis trente minutes et c’était déjà le bazar.

À cet instant, il était assis avec une maledictus et Theseus dans le salon du magicozoologiste, mais il se doutait bien que dans peu de temps, il allait de nouveau falloir courir partout. C’était un peu terrifiant dans un sens parce qu’il devrait se confronter à des êtres qui avaient presque le pouvoir des dieux des mythologies, mais cela avait aussi un petit côté excitant. Quel autre Moldu pouvait se targuer d’avoir vécu ça ? Bien peu. Il se demandait si un jour il écrirait ses aventures. Ce serait peut-être un best-seller.

« Credence sera là-bas, affirma avec conviction Nagini, il faut que j’y aille. Il m’a beaucoup aidé quand j’étais au cirque. Maintenant, c’est à mon tour de faire un geste.

- Tu viens à peine d’être acceptée comme sorcière anglaise, je ne suis pas sûre qu’ils te laisseront partir, remarqua Theseus qui avait du mal avec l’idée de briser la loi, surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé avec Dumbledore.

- Parce que vous comptiez tous partir de manière officielle ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne leur avez pas confié la broche, mais pour ça, vous passeriez par eux ? »

C’était comme ça depuis que Nagini était revenue du Ministère : contrairement à Theseus, elle n’était absolument pas pour le gouvernement. Elle avait vécu dans ce cirque pendant presque toute sa vie et personne ne s’en était soucié. Surtout pas les autorités qui auraient dû en être responsables. Alors, s’ils lui avaient accordé un permis de séjourner parce qu’elle avait aidé à Paris, c’était bien gentil de leur part, mais ça n’effaçait pas toute leur incompétence.

« Nous n’avons pas confiance : le Ministère est sans doute infiltré.

 

- Ils sont déjà au courant, annonça Leta en entrant dans la pièce à grands pas, une lettre à la main. Theseus, je viens d’avoir Travers : on est dépêchés pour le prochain rassemblement par le Ministère. Je pense que notre survie au dernier a quelque chose à voir avec ça.

- Mais ce n’est pas plutôt aux Brésiliens de gérer ça ?

- On est censé venir en renfort, notamment parce qu’il y a un sorcier anglais mêlé à cette histoire. Et puis, tu connais Travers, il poursuivra Grindelwald et Dumbledore jusqu’au bout du monde s’il le faut. Il en a fait une affaire personnelle. »

∞

_Décembre 1927_

Newt n’était encore jamais allé à Rio de Janeiro, mais maintenant qu’il y était, il devait bien avouer que c’était une ville plutôt sympathique. En plus, elle avait un climat bien plus agréable à cette période de l’année que Londres. Et puis, c’était l’occasion de trouver de nouvelles espèces de créatures. Cependant, il n’était pas là pour ça. En compagnie de Tina, Jacob et de Nagini (qui était enfin parvenue à se sortir de l’enfer administratif du Ministère), il avait voyagé (totalement illégalement) jusqu’au Brésil.

Il avait beau avoir donné toutes les informations qu’il possédait à propos de Dumbledore au Ministère, tout le monde n’avait pas totalement confiance en lui. Par chance, Theseus et Leta étaient parvenus à faire abaisser la pression. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le gouvernement était très enclin à l’idée qu’il soit en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne.

D’aucuns auraient pu penser qu’ils étaient là pour arrêter Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ce n’était pas le cas : ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé de méthode pour détruire le serment de sang. Non, s’ils étaient là, c’était pour récupérer Queenie et Credence. Il avait été très évident que la mention de ceux-ci dans l’invitation du mage noir était un moyen pour les attirer ici. Pour quelle raison ? Il y avait bien l’éventualité qu’ils soient au courant qu’ils étaient en possession de la broche, mais comment l’auraient-ils su ? Cela voudrait dire qu’il y avait une taupe dans leur entourage. Et même si la possibilité n’était pas à exclure, mieux valait ne pas succomber à la paranoïa.

Mais toujours est-il que toute la petite troupe était maintenant installée à Rio de Janeiro, cherchant des signes de la présence de Queenie et Credence. Alors que Theseus et Leta étaient avec les autres aurors Anglais dépêchés sur l’affaire, en collaboration avec le gouvernement magique brésilien, Tina et Nagini étaient parties à la bibliothèque nationale. Elles avaient pour idée d’aller de regarder s’ils n’y avaient pas des documents à propos de la magie de sang là-bas. Jacob et Newt, quant à eux, essayaient de trouver à quel endroit le rassemblement pourrait avoir lieu. Le soir même, ils devaient se rendre dans l’équivalent de l’allée des Embrumes.

En attendant, ils marchaient dans la ville — non magique — depuis maintenant trois heures lorsque Jacob s’arrêta pour s’asseoir à l’ombre :

« Il nous reste encore combien d’endroits à visiter ? Je n’en peux plus ! Il fait vraiment chaud !

- Encore deux et l’on sera bon. Je me demande si les filles ont trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant…

- Franchement, j’ai l’impression que notre quête est sans espoir. Cette broche… personne n’en parle ou alors personne n’a le même avis dessus ! Quelle idée de lier son âme à celle d’un autre, franchement…

- Ce n’est pas pour rien que c’est interdit. Ce genre de magie transgresse les règles : tirer son pouvoir du sang, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux, continua Newt en s’adossant à un mur. »

Sa valise commençait à devenir lourde et il aurait bien bu quelque chose de glacé. Si au début, il n’avait pas été contre le doux climat de Rio de Janeiro, après une bonne marche tout un après-midi, il était moins convaincu. C’était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et une aiguille qui était sans aucun doute reliée à un fil tiré par leurs ennemis. Toutefois, ils n’avaient pas d’autres pistes : il fallait donc bien suivre celle-ci.

Jacob remarqua alors un oiseau pas loin de lui. Il s’agissait un très bel animal, aux plumes majoritairement rouges. Il était posé sur le rebord d’une fenêtre. Ce qui frappa le Moldu fut à quel point il avait l’air intelligent, comme si c’était son intention d’établir le contact.

« C’est bien la première fois que je vois des perroquets. On pourra dire que toutes ces aventures m’auront fait découvrir de nouvelles choses.

- Un perroquet ? répéta Newt en regardant à droite et à gauche dans la petite rue. »

Il n’y avait que peu de passages ici, et c’était tant mieux parce que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l’oiseau, il poussa un petit cri de ravissement aussi bien que de surprise.

« Jacob… Ce n’est pas un perroquet…

– Pardon ? Ah mais je t’assure que si, j’en ai déjà vu dans des livres et…

- Non, il y a un charme autour de lui qui le cache aux yeux de ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire de magie. Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune Scamander tenta de briser le sortilège. Sans succès. Quiconque avait fait cela était plus puissant que lui et avait entrelacé le sort d’une manière qu’il ne connaissait pas. Face à ses tentatives, l’oiseau semblait presque narquois. C’était peut-être le cas : ces créatures étaient très intelligentes.

« Je ne peux pas le retirer… C’est vraiment très étrange.

– Je dirais même louche, à ce point-là, renchérit Jacob. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? C’est agressif ? Ça risque de nous tuer ?

- Non, c’est un Phénix… Mais c’est d’autant plus étrange que le Brésil n’est pas son habitat naturel.

- Donc il appartient à quelqu’un ?

– Non. Ce genre de créature n’a pas de maître, mais… »

Le magicozoologiste fut interrompu par un cri à la sonorité peu harmonieuse. Il provenait de l’oiseau. Celui-ci regarda le sorcier droit dans les yeux et s’envola, magnifique et noble.

« Tu crois qu’il veut qu’on le suive ? demanda le Moldu en voyant ce qu’il percevait comme un perroquet partir.

- Il semblerait bien. Ce n’est certainement pas un hasard.

- ça ressemble tout de même beaucoup à un piège. »

Jacob et Newt se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes puis comme s’ils avaient trouvé la réponse à leur question et se mirent à courir. Par chance, le Phénix était visible de loin sous sa véritable forme. Il avait sorti les flammes et le jeune Scamander aurait presque parié que c’était intentionnel. Un moyen pour eux de le repérer plus facilement. Après dix minutes de poursuite, il perdit rapidement de l’altitude et disparut. Il s’était sans aucun doute posé au niveau de la place sur laquelle la rue qu’ils parcouraient débouchait.

Lorsqu’ils y parvinrent, ils se figèrent. La place était petite, mais il y avait de nombreux passants. Pour autant, à la terrasse d’un café plutôt chic — après tout, ils étaient dans un des quartiers aisés de la ville — une personne se dégageait nettement. Ce n’était pas tant à cause de sa chemise mauve et de ses bottines au bout pointu, ou bien du flamboyant oiseau posté sur son épaule, que de l’aura de pouvoir qu’il avait autour de lui.

« Lorsqu’un Dumbledore est dans le besoin, un phénix viendra toujours à son secours, murmura Newt. »

Jacob regarda pendant un instant sans comprendre le mystérieux individu assis avec son thé à la main puis Newt et enfin les connexions se firent dans son esprit. Il blêmit en se rendant compte de qui il s’agissait. Ils étaient tombés sur un gros poisson. Même dans cette histoire, ils n’avaient pas du tout l’impression d’être les pêcheurs.

« Est-ce qu’on y va ? demanda à voix basse le Moldu comme si l’autre pouvait les entendre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on ait le choix, maintenant…

- Tu crois qu’on va mourir ? »

Newt aurait été tenté de répondre : « bien sûr que non, c’est Albus Dumbledore, pas Gellert Grindelwald », puis il se rendit compte qu’après tout, les deux étaient dans le même camp et s’entendaient _plutôt bien_. Donc, était-ce si aberrant de penser que le premier pouvait avoir des poussées meurtrières ?

Néanmoins, le magicozoologiste prit son courage à deux mains. S’il la jouait fine, il pourrait peut-être obtenir des informations utiles. Il jeta un coup d’œil et ne remarqua pas, au premier abord, Grindelwald ou d’autres de ses acolytes. Ceux-ci étaient peut-être cachés, mais il en doutait. Jacob et lui pouvaient s’en sortir.

« Il peut toujours essayer. Déjà, voyons voir ce qu’il veut. »

Ils s’approchèrent avec prudence. Newt avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait en direction de leur ennemi, mais il était loin d’être persuadé de faire le poids. Cependant, il ne pouvait lier que cela avait un côté rassurant. Surtout que l’autre britannique n’avait pas la sienne en main.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant lui, Dumbledore leva les yeux de son journal et adressa à Newt un sourire qui paraissait sincère. Cependant, Newt savait maintenant qu’il ne fallait surtout pas s’y fier. L’autre mage avait prouvé qu’il était un maître dans l’air du mensonge : on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui.

« Newt… Vous ici ? Quelle bonne surprise ! lança-t-il alors que le magicozoologiste lui renvoyait une expression méfiante. Quant à vous, vous devez être Jacob Kowalski. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Le Moldu était partagé entre l’envie de frapper celui qui était considéré comme un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps et la peur de finir en cendres comme il avait pu voir Grindelwald le faire. Cependant, le souvenir de Queenie qui traversa son esprit superposé au visage beaucoup trop serein du mage eut raison de son instinct de survie et il se rua sur l’autre afin de l’empoigner. Il allait lui faire cracher toutes les informations qu’il possédait même si la force devait être employée dans le processus.

« Vous ! commença-t-il. »

Dumbledore soupira et eut juste à bouger son doigt. Jacob se figea dans son mouvement, pétrifié. C’était un sort particulièrement simple qu’il avait utilisé, le Moldu en était persuadé. Et sans doute pour cela que son impuissance le frappa d’autant plus. Face des sorciers, il n’avait presque aucun moyen de combattre de manière directe : il devait compter sur la chance et sur la bienveillance de son adversaire.

« Relâchez-le tout de suite ! ordonna Newt. »

Il n’eut pas le temps de le menacer plus que cela puisque sa baguette vola dans la main de Dumbledore, alors que celui-ci prenait une autre gorgée de son thé. Il posa l’instrument sur son journal, sans plus y faire attention. Ce comportement plein d’un dédain caché sous une fausse bienveillance était particulièrement irritant.

« Newton… tu es un sorcier talentueux, pas seulement avec les créatures magiques, mais aussi dans ta maîtrise des sortilèges, concéda Albus. Cependant, je ne suis pas ici pour te donner une évaluation de ton niveau. »

Comme s’il était déjà ennuyé par tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, le phénix sur son épaule poussa un petit cri et s’envola sans demander son reste. Albus le regarda avec un sourire dans les yeux. Puis, il désigna les deux chaises devant lui et eut une expression aimable :

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je peux vous faire confiance bien vous bien comporter, monsieur Kowalski ? Je n’avais pas prévu que vous soyez là, à la base, mais ce sera un plaisir que de discuter avec vous également. »

Les yeux de Jacob envoyaient des éclairs, mais le mage dut y trouver quelque chose qui le satisfit puisqu’il le relâcha sans plus faire de cas. Les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard, comme pour jauger de la pertinence du fait d’accéder à la requête de leur ennemi. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient vraiment le choix. Newt finit par s’asseoir, tout comme, Jacob.

« Vous avez un phénix, ne put s’empêcher de commenter le magicozoologiste. »

Cela sembla faire plaisir à Albus qui répondit d’un ton enjoué :

« Oui ! C’est très récent. Il s’appelle Fumseck. Une créature très intelligente. Elle apprécie plus ce climat que les Alpes. Enfin bref… comment vas-tu, Newt ? J’imagine que ces derniers mois ont été plutôt occupés… tout comme les vôtres, monsieur Kowalski. Queenie m’a parlé de vous, d’ailleurs. Elle semble beaucoup vous aimer, malgré sa tristesse quant à votre dernier contact.

– Elle est manipulée et vous le savez très bien ! Elle ne serait jamais allée avec Grindelwald si ce n’était pas le cas.

– Et lui dire qu’elle était folle vous a semblé la meilleure idée pour lui faire changer d’avis ? glissa Albus avec un petit sourire. On a vu plus efficace, entre nous. Mais bien loin de moi la prétention de vous juger : en termes de relations amoureuses, mon expérience est quelque peu chaotique.

Il s’arrêta pendant un instant avant de reprendre :

« Mais ça… j’imagine que vous le savez déjà, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le regard éloquent que lui lança Jacob voulait tout dire. Albus ne put s’empêcher de se demander si le dégoût qui luisait dans ses yeux était un commentaire sur le fait que celui qui avait visité son lit était un homme ou bien parce que c’était le plus grand mage noir de l’époque. _De toute façon_ , balaya intérieurement le sorcier anglais, _je n’ai pas à me justifier devant quiconque. Ils ont déjà été bien trop intrusifs pour être polis_.

Du côté de Newt, ce n’était pas les mêmes réflexions. « Ils savent » ne cessait de tourner en boucles dans son esprit. Qu’est-ce qui les avait trahis ? Était-ce possible que l’un d’entre eux soit un traitre ? Cela lui paraissait improbable. Il passa alors en revue les autres personnes qui étaient au courant pour la broche. Aberforth ? Il ne pouvait y croire : personne ne détestait autant Grindelwald que lui. D’autant plus que sa rancune était des plus personnelles. Alors, y’avait-il une chance pour que ce soit Bathilda Tournesac qui soit à l’origine de cette fuite ? Pourtant, elle était surveillée et interrogée régulièrement. Elle ne serait pas passée entre les mailles du filet autant de fois. Sauf si le Ministère était infiltré. Mais cela aurait demandé une organisation très importante. Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison, n’est-ce pas ?

D’habitude, le jeune Scamander était quelqu’un de plutôt discret. Il ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l’autre et trouvait que les disputes n’avaient que peu d’intérêt. Cependant, c’était l’instant ou jamais pour se donner une contenance. Même si c’était avant tout pour cacher son doute. Et puis, il avait tellement de questions à poser à son ancien mentor, néanmoins, il n’était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire devant Jacob.

« Venez-en au fait, Dumbledore ! Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

Le visage d’Albus se durcit. Si Newt voulait mettre les pieds dans le plat, c’était son choix. Après tout, il aurait dû se réjouir de ne pas avoir affaire à son compagnon. Gellert aurait sans doute torturé les deux imbéciles heureux en face de lui pour avoir ce qu’il veut. Mais par chance pour eux, l’anglais avait insisté à le faire lui-même.

Il savait que l’ancien Poufsouffle n’était pas stupide et la possibilité, même minime, de l’avoir dans son camp, n’était pas négligeable. Ce qu’il n’avait pas dit, c’est qu’il avait tout de même une certaine affection pour son ancien élève. Il connaissait bien Grindelwald : s’il était parvenu à se faire un film par rapport à son intervention pour éviter le renvoi de Newt, il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce que le mage noir se serait imaginé.

« Je veux que vous me rendiez ce que vous nous avez volé. Je veux récupérer ma broche, Newt. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous aura plu !  
> ( De toute façon, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que vous êtes jaloux. Na.)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit kudos ou bien à me contacter via Tumblr (c'est Phytine, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes). 
> 
> Bisous, bisous.


End file.
